Un viaje lleno de Corazones Rotos
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: Ash nació con habilidades extrañas... pero, ¿cuando tus habilidades son tan poderosas que no puedes evitar causarles daño a tus seres queridos con solo querer sonreír, puedes llamarlos especiales?. Solo y completamente roto, Ash se pregunta si podrá ser feliz, esa respuesta llega a el en forma de unos cuentos Pokemon igual de rotos que el.
1. Termina la espera

**Estoy de vuelta con una nueva historia y esta vez es de Pokemon, me emociona mucho escribir y aunque prefiero leer las historias, escribir una también es agradable, siendo sincero estoy algo decepcionado de muchas historias de Pokemon, además de que los emparejamientos son casi siempre los mismos, Serena, May, Dawn y Misty.**

 **Así que decidí hacer mi propia historia y con mis chicas preferidas.**

 **Este historia también está basado ligeramente en "** **A different tale of Ash Ketchum!" les recomiendo que la lean ya que es increíble.**

 **También aprovecho para decirles que por favor vean mis otras historias y dejen un review, un poco de apoyo de ustedes me ayuda a escribir más rápido y mejorar. Gracias al comentario de Victorarte19 (quien es un autor a quien admiro mucho) en mi historia de Bleach X Accel World me emocione tanto que escribir este capítulo tan largo solo tardo 5 días.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Nintendo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Qué es la vida?

 _El diccionario la define como la propiedad o cualidad esencial de los animales y las plantas, por la cual evolucionan, se adaptan al medio, se desarrollan y se reproducen. Pero esa respuesta no es exactamente la que quiero escuchar, ya que si esa es la respuesta correcta, entonces… ¿porque a lo largo de la vida lloramos, hacemos amistadas, sentimos amor, odiamos o sentimos tanto dolor?._

 _La vida siempre ha sido una bella mentira._

¿Qué es el dolor?

 _El diccionario la define como la percepción sensorial localizada y subjetiva que puede ser más o menos intensa, molesta o desagradable y que se siente en una parte del cuerpo. Pero esa respuesta no es la que busco, ya que el dolor para mi es algo pasajero, si fuera a romperme el brazo el dolor duraría unos 3 segundos antes de que se desvanezca y el brazo se cure, entonces… ¿porque mi corazón sufre tanto dolor aunque no esté herido, porque la soledad me hace tanto daño?._

¿Qué es la soledad?

 _El diccionario la define como una circunstancia de estar solo o sin compañía. Desde ese incidente hace muchos años todos los que me han conocido sean alejado de mí, humanos y pokemon por igual, es algo instintivo para ellos, durante años he sido llamado un monstruo y han querido deshacerse de mí, irónicamente lo que mataría a este monstruo no sería un arma, ni un humano, ni un pokemon… la soledad se encargaría de eso._

¿Qué es la muerte?

 _El diccionario lo define como el fin de la vida, ¿pero cuando termina la vida? Podría ser el momento en el que tu corazón deja de latir o quizás podría ser cuando todos se olviden de que existes, cuando seas borrado de sus memorias._

 _La muerte es la única verdad en este mundo, les llega a todos y no puedes evitarla, tarde o temprano llegara, por desgracia esto no es una feliz verdad, sino una cruel._

 _Pero…_

¿Qué es la felicidad?

 _Me han dicho que es un momento duradero de satisfacción, donde no hay necesidades que apremien, ni sufrimientos que atormenten. Pero ¿entonces que debes hacer para conseguir esa felicidad?_

 _Una mujer una vez me dijo, para experimentar una gran cantidad de felicidad tienes que sufrir la misma cantidad de dolor como consecuencia, "aguanta lo malo para poder disfrutar lo bueno". La felicidad no es del todo buena, esfuérzate y la recibirás pero… si quieres seguir recibiendo esa felicidad, si quieres una felicidad que dure para siempre…_

 _¿Cuánto debes de sufrir para lograr pagar por ella?_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El sol se empezaba a asomar por encima de las montañas de pueblo paleta señalando el inicio del día para muchas personas, pero en una casa de este pueblo era diferente. En la cocina una figura se encontraba moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, sus manos se movían lentamente pero con gracia mientras le agregaba miel a las tortitas.

Agarrando los dos platos salió de la cocina y coloco ambos platos en la mesa de la sala. Mirando alrededor del lugar noto cada detalle de su hogar, una mesa amplia aunque solo tenía 2 sillas a lados opuestos de la mesa, en las esquinas de la habitación habían macetas adornadas con plantas para decorar el lugar, un gran sofá que tenía lugar para hasta 4 personas, un sillón a unos metros de él y debajo de ambos una alfombra roja con grabados de zorros persiguiéndose, frente al sofá era una mesita de noche con un jarrón vacío y más allá una televisión encendida mostrando una repetición de la batalla que habían pasado la noche anterior entre el campeón de Kanto, Lance y su retador.

Pero noto que faltaba algo o mejor dicho alguien.

Esa zorra perezosa.

Soltando un silencioso suspiro decidió subir a despertarla, de todas maneras aún tenía que cambiarse de ropa.

Subiendo por las escaleras que se encontraban justo al lado de la cocina llego a un largo pasillo con 3 puertas, la primera puerta a su izquierda era el baño, la segunda que se encontraba justo en frente al final del pasillo era su habitación y la última a su derecha era a donde se dirigía.

Abriendo la puerta vio el cuarto igual que siempre había sido desde hace años desde que había sido abandonada, la habitación habría estado completamente vacía si no fuera por la cama junto a la pared y las cortinas frente a la ventana bloqueando los rayos del sol. Acercándose a la cama escucho un suspiro constante debajo de las sabanas, arrodillándose frente al bulto de sabanas se quedó mirándolo con su habitual mirada inexpresiva, frunciendo el ceño de manera casi imperceptible empezó a empujar el bulto para despertar a quien se encontraba debajo de él, en ningún momento hablo.

No es como si pudiera hablar de todos modos, al menos no sin graves consecuencias las cuales quería evitar a toda costa, eran un dolor de cabeza.

Literalmente.

Su objetivo, para su felicidad se cumplió cuando quien se encontraba debajo de las sabanas asomo su cabeza con pereza, un pequeño murmullo que pudo interpretar como "cinco minutos más" fue lo que escucho salir de la boca de la chica que se asomó debajo de las sabanas, tenía el pelo liso largo de color negro pero totalmente hecho un desastre causado por moverse constantemente durante la noche, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro pequeño en forma de corazón dándole una linda apariencia, sus ojos los cuales estaban casi abiertos eran un verde jade con una pupila ligeramente ovalada, tenía una pequeña nariz y unos lindos labios que tenían un pequeño tono de rojo, dando una apariencia deseable a los cuales muchos hombres desearían probar.

La chica se fijó en él y parecía parpadear para ajustarse a la luz de la mañana o quizás solo estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta.

" _Seguramente era la segunda_ " pensó para sí mismo.

Realmente no tenía toda la mañana para hacer la misma rutina que hacían cada día durante los últimos 9 años, era un día especial, había cocinado un desayuno especial y no iba a dejar que se desperdiciara simplemente para que ella pudiera volver a dormir, colocando algo de fuerza en su dedo golpeo la frente de la zorra perezosa, para él fue un golpe ligero pero el sonido que ocasiono el dedo golpeando contra la frente de ella no fue nada similar.

Una forma más simple de compararlo sería cuando encuentras a tu esposo con otra mujer y le diste una bofetada con toda tu fuerza, por eso cuando la chica salió ligeramente impulsada al otro lado de la cama y cayo directamente al reino de Morfeo no le pareció extraño de ninguna manera, aunque…

Quizás se había excedido un poco.

La chica de pronto estallo en una nube humo y en lugar de la bella joven de antes, había un pokemon. Tenía un cuerpo humanoide pero era de color gris excepto en el pecho donde su pelaje era completamente negro, sus pies y manos tenían 3 garras rojas, tenía un largo hocico, alrededor de los ojos y en la esquina de la boca tenía manchas rojas, tenía un largo cabello carmesí brillante con algunos puntas negras y un poco más debajo de la parte media de su cabello que se había tornado negro abandonando el rojo había una esfera de color cian que sujetaba su cabello y terminaba haciéndola parecer una cola la cual era negra y terminaba con puntas rojas.

Era un Zoroark

Sus ojos que debían ser de un cian pero eso no se podía saber ya que sus ojos estaban girando como remolinos, resultado del golpe proporcionado por él.

Sabiendo que no se despertara por unos minutos decidió ir a vestirse, entrando a su habitación podía notarse una gran diferencia con la de Zoroark, junto a la puerta de la habitación tenía un gran armario pero estaba casi vacío ya que no se molestaba en comprar tanta ropa, había sido un regalo así que sería un desperdicio no usarlo, de hecho la mayoría de las cosas en la habitación eran un regalo.

Al lado opuesto de la puerta estaba una ventana cubierta por unas cortinas plateadas y a sus pies era una gran cama de matrimonio perfectamente tendida con sabanas de plata y junto a la cama era un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ciertamente lo más destacable de su habitación eran las numerosas repisas alrededor de la habitación llenas de todos tipos de libros, algunas eran novelas y otras eran libros para niños, en la esquina de la habitación habían 2 grandes estantes llenos también de libros, pero estos eran especiales ya que todos tenían un tema en común.

El estudio de los pokemon.

Biología, historia, leyendas, mitos, cuentos e investigaciones sobre los pokemon, todos esos temas y más se encontraban en ese lugar, la mayoría habían sido entregados por una de las únicas personas en este mundo que se preocupan por él, el profesor Oak. Al menos el 70% había sido un regalo para él desde el profesor, el restante 30% había llegado a sus manos por suerte.

Dirigiéndose al armario saco lo primero que vio y lo coloco sobre la cama, volteo a ver la esquina del armario donde una mochila se encontraba y la agarro antes de colocarla a los pies de la cama, era una mochila pequeña para alguien que estaba a punto de iniciar su viaje como entrenador pokemon alrededor de la región, pero él estaba preparado para eso o mejor dicho ya tenía ese problema resuelto.

Salió de la habitación y fue al baño a ducharse, se quitó la poca ropa que llevaba puesta siendo una camisa blanca de botones y la ropa interior y la puso en el cesto de ropa sucia, tendría que lavar eso antes de irse.

Diez minutos más tarde salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación, termino de secarse con la toalla y la coloco a un lado antes de mirar su reflejo desnudo en el espejo y empezar a vestirse. Volviendo a verse en el espejo asintió en la aprobación, llevaba unos pantalones negros con un cinturón plateado para sostener las pokeballs, unos zapatos negros y una camisa purpura ceñida a su cuerpo marcando el poco musculo que tenía.

Prestando atención a su apariencia, como siempre no pudo evitar tomar en cuenta los rasgos únicos de sí mismo, lo primero era su cabello blanco, un blanco puro sin ninguna imperfección y largo extendiéndose hasta el final de la espalda, algunos mechones de cabello se asomaban por su frente llegando casi al nivel de los ojos y uno especialmente largo paso justo frente a su nariz llegando al nivel del labio superior.

Apartando la mirada de ese mechón de cabello solo pudo mirar sus ojos desiguales, el ojo izquierdo era de un color dorado enfermizo y el ojo derecho era de color plata pero aunque ambos eran diferentes tenían algo en común, justo debajo de la pupila la cual era afilada pero no tanto como la de un felino, había una mancha purpura en forma de media luna.

Lo tercero y lo más fácil de notar junto a su cabello blanco era su complexión ligeramente femenina y una piel pálida y lisa como la porcelana, igual que una muñeca. Gracias a esto había sido confundido muchas veces con una chica, para su disgusto.

Por ultimo esta vez no tuvo que mirar al espejo para notarlo, sus manos eran negras debido a las horribles quemaduras en ellas y estaban completamente llenas de cicatrices, este había sido el resultado de su esfuerzo hace tantos años y también su mayor error… no, no había sido un error, nunca se arrepentiría de lo que paso.

Al final… la felicidad de uno equivale al sufrimiento de otro.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se colocó unos guantes negros para cubrir las horribles cicatrices y volteo a ver un reloj encima de la puerta que marcaban las 8:17 am, con pasos rápidos regreso a la habitación de Zoroark para ver si había despertado, obviamente no lo había hecho y había vuelto a caer dormida. Caminando hacia la ventana abrió las cortinas esperando que el brillante y molesto resplandor del sol lograra despertarla.

No lo hizo.

El chico de pelo blanco se estaba molestando aunque su rostro completamente inexpresivo no lo mostrara, agarrando las sabanas en las que estaba acurrucada las jalo con fuerza esperando que el repentino movimiento la despertara.

No lo hizo.

¿Podría ser que… la habría golpeado tan fuerte que había caído inconsciente a este nivel?

No lo creía pero al parecer era posible, si es así entonces no había manera de que estaba despertando pronto, quizás debería dejarla descansar hasta que despierte…

Si… eso no va a pasar.

Como si no le importara las consecuencias agarro los bordes de la cama y la intento levantar de manera que pudiera sacarla de cama, lo que no esperaba era que la cama solo se estrellara contra el muro causando gritas en él y con Zoroark justo en el medio de la colisión.

La mirada del chico no cambio excepto por el hecho de que la comisura de los labios tembló un poco, la cama la cual estuvo incrustada contra el muro cayo y Zoroark le siguió después, al parecer esto si la despertó porque intentaba levantarse de la cama al apoyarse con los brazos y fallando, el peliblanco empezó a sudar del nerviosismo aunque no se notara en su rostro, la posibilidad de irse del cuarto y bajar a la sala a esperar que su pokemon se levantara por si misma paso por su mente, pero un pequeño ruido impidió que huyera del lugar.

Zoroark al fin pudo estabilizarse y dirigió sus ojos de color cian hacia el muro destrozado y volteo a ver al chico de ojos desiguales.

"Maestro… ¿Por favor dime que no me estrellaste contra el muro?" la mirada de Zoroark podría haber causado que incluso Giratina pensara en su respuesta 2 veces antes de responderle y luego morir del miedo, esto ciertamente llevaría a la pregunta de si el peliblanco tenía sentido común y haría lo mismo lo cual podría ayudarlo a conservar su vida.

" _Oh Scathach buenos días, venía a despertarte, casi te pierdes el desayuno_ "

Claramente no tenía sentido común.

"Maestro no hay nadie aquí, puedes utilizar tus habilidades para hablar en mi mente, ¿acaso intenta desviar el tema?" la mirada de Scathach se intensifico aún más mientras miraba a su amo comunicarse de la única forma que podía sin usar sus habilidades.

Una libreta.

" _No sé de qué estás hablando_ "

"Entonces por favor explíqueme ¿qué paso con el muro?"

" _Deberías apresurarte y bajar a comer, las tortitas se están enfriando_ "

"Otra vez está intentando desviar el tema maestro" dijo Scathach con molestia y si tuviera cejas, el peliblanco estaba seguro que hubiera levantado una.

El chico de ojos desiguales desvió la mirada en negación, y su mente solo pudo pensar en algo.

"¿acabas de pensar que era mejor que hubiera quedado inconsciente no es así?"

¡¿Ahora lee mentes?!

Viendo que sus posibilidades de ganar este argumento se extinguían hizo lo más lógico.

Huyo.

Por una ventana.

Tendría que arreglar eso luego… y el muro que rompió la cama también.

Nada salió de acuerdo al plan.

El grito de Scathach resonó por toda la casa.

"¡Ash Ketchum!" ahora que Ash lo pensaba mejor, esta mañana era casi exactamente igual a las otras.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de que la furia de Scathach acabo todo se había calmado y ahora se encontraban sentados tranquilamente en la sala, Scathach estaba terminando su desayuno el cual se había enfriado y aunque aún sabía bien, recién hechos eran mucho mejores. Ash estaba sentado en el sofá frente a la Televisión viendo los últimos momentos del reto por el título de campeón, aunque las constantes quejas apenas perceptibles de Scathach lo mantenían distraído de la batalla.

Palabras como 'no lo puedo creer', 'muro' y 'castigo' se oían demasiadas veces para su gusto.

Un sonido familiar distrajo a Scathach de su constante diatriba hacia el peliblanco, volteando a ver la fuente del ruido vio como Ash golpeaba con su bolígrafo la pequeña libreta señalando que había algo que quería decirle

" _Fue tu culpa_ ".

Eso era algo que Scathach no iba a aceptar.

"Siento diferir maestro pero usted fue quien estrello la cama contra el muro conmigo en el medio en vez de despertarme como alguien normal" parece que Ash no estaba dispuesto a perder este argumento y tuvo una respuesta inmediata.

" _Fue tu culpa por dormir más de lo necesario en este día_ "

Respuesta equivocada

"¡Fue culpa suya que estuviera tan cansada maestro!" la pokemon ilusión grito con furia justificada.

" _No sé de qué hablas_ "

Fue lo que leyó Scathach como Ash empezó a comer una baya oram como si la conversación no tuviera importancia, aunque si lo veías desde otro punto de vista ciertamente la conversación no era algo tan importante.

"Por favor maestro sea responsable y acepte la culpa" ante la mirada de Scathach el peliblanco siguió comiendo los trozos de la baya oram que había puesto en un plato, con su mano izquierda agarro el bolígrafo y lo golpeo dos veces contra la libreta abierta en la mesa.

" _Soy inocente_ "

Scathach suspiro y decidió recordarle el caos que había causado el día anterior "Maestro espero que no haya olvidado lo que ocurrió anoche" el silencio fue su única respuesta.

"Ya veo entonces por favor déjeme refrescarle la memoria, ayer mientras estuve en la ducha, usted se quedó viendo los comerciales en la televisión cuando anunciaron una nueva marca de helados, la cual usted quiso probar inmediatamente y fue directo a la tienda más cercano pero al llegar se olvidó que no tenía dinero y decidió esperar a que yo llegara para que pudiera pagarlo… y como medida de seguridad decidió espantar a cualquier cliente que se acercara con tal de que no compraran el helado"

Ash asintió ante la explicación de su querida pokemon y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, es algo que el haría, le encantaban las cosas dulces después de todo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien quizás si lo había hecho.

Aunque no había manera de que lo fuera a admitir, estaba cerca de ganar el argumento.

"como resultado de su pequeña huida a la tienda tuve que buscarlo alrededor de todo el pueblo y cuando al fin lo encontré usted no quiso volver" la usualmente tranquila y madura Scathach estaba empezando a perderse en la ira por la necedad de su amo.

"cuando al fin logramos volver a casa ya era casi la salida del sol, como usted está con tanta energía después de dormir menos de 4 horas es un misterio total para mi" después de terminar de relatar la pequeña aventura de su maestro la noche anterior, Scathach volvió a ver hacia su maestro peliblanco.

El cual se encontraba dormido sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

"¡Maestro por favor tómese las cosas en serio!" el pokemon ilusión con un rostro furioso agarro la cabeza de Ash entre sus manos y la apretó fuertemente como si fuera a exprimirla, una expresión de molestia fue lo único presente en el rostro del chico de pelo blanco. Cuando Scathach lo soltó Ash cayó en el sofá, estiro la mano temblorosa y agarro el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y escribió algo en su libreta antes de enseñársela a el pokemon ilusión.

" _Zorra Perezosa_ "

Suicida seria la palabra perfecta para describir a Ash en este momento.

Scathach sentía que su cordura se iba lentamente cada día que pasaba junto a su maestro.

Mientras que la pobre Scathach empezaba a darle un discurso a el chico de ojos impares de cómo debería comportarse (el cual no estaba escuchando nada de lo que ella decía), Ash levanto la vista y miro la apariencia de Scathach, pero esta vez había algo diferente en la forma en que la miraba.

Los ojos impares del chico empezaron a brillar con un color purpura.

En los ojos impares del chico su pokemon se veía diferente, seguía siendo un pokemon pero tenía diferencias notables en comparación a un Zoroark normal, su complexión bestial de zorro era diferente y había adoptado una forma femenina como si fuera una mujer, aún mantenía rasgos como las 3 garras en manos y pies, y su rostro no había cambiado mucho excepto por hacerse más humano pero aun conservando su hocico.

Su pelo carmesí con manchas negras ahora era más hermoso que antes, caía libremente por su espalda siendo tan largo casi alcanzando el suelo y también algunos pasaban por sus hombros cayendo sobre su pecho, algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro dando una perfecta combinación con sus ojos de color cian.

El pelaje negro en su pecho provenía de su clavícula y caía sobre su pecho cubriendo los grandes pechos de Scathach, siendo una copa-D y dejando expuesto su estómago a la vista del peliblanco, en su cintura el pelaje se alargaba cubriendo su condición de mujer y actuaba como una falda, aunque si una brisa soplaba daría un buen espectáculo de lo que había debajo de ese pelaje.

Él lo sabía, había visto demasiadas veces lo que había debajo y le había gustado.

Agradecía mucho tener una memoria fotográfica para nunca olvidarlo.

Muchos se volverían locos si vieran algo como esto, ¿un pokemon parecido a un humano a este nivel? Aunque para los demás era imposible ver a un pokemon de esta forma, al menos para un humano normal lo era.

Ash era un Psíquico, había nacido con estos poderes y habían sido muy débiles pero después de un incidente había liberado algo en su interior, algo terrorífico y lo había llevado hacer el psíquico más poderoso de todos, no es que otros supieran esto.

Los primeros meses sus poderes estuvieron inestables y saliéndose de control, finalmente llego a un momento donde sus ojos despertaron esta extraña habilidad y había visto esta nueva apariencia en Scathach. Aunque aún en estado de Shock, Scathach le había dicho al peliblanco que esa era su verdadera apariencia y como ella misma se veía.

Había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo la razón de esto y a la única respuesta que llego fue que todo pudo haber sido por obra de Arceus. El Dios de los pokemon tuvo que haber tenido una razón para que impidiera a los humanos ver la verdadera forma de los pokemon.

Conociendo a la humanidad Ash no hubiera considerado extraño que haya sido por seguridad, los humanos son seres terribles después de todo y las posibilidades de lo que ellos podrían hacer realmente no eran algo en lo que él quisiese pensar.

Aunque sobre todo, Ash se alegraba mucho de que nadie más pudiera ver su verdadera forma, Scathach le pertenecía a él, ella era su Reina de las sombras e ilusiones, si alguien más la viera de esa forma él tendría que hacerlo desaparecer, no era muy difícil.

Gracias a Arceus por los poderes psíquicos.

"entonces, ¿entiende cómo es que debe actuar de ahora en adelante maestro?" mientras que Ash se perdía en sus pensamientos, el pokemon ilusión termino su discurso y se sentía satisfecha al ver que su maestro le había prestado atención durante toda la discusión ya que no había apartado los ojos de ella en ningún momento.

" _Eh claro… ¿espera, seguías hablando?"_ el rostro de Scathach no mostro ningún cambio de expresión mientras aún mantenía su sonrisa satisfecha. El pokemon ilusión se acercó lentamente hacia su maestro y lo levanto como si fuera un niño pequeño que pedía que lo carguen.

" **~Maestro~…** por favor dígame que fue tan interesante como para ignorarme durante los últimos 20 minutos" Ash no perdió la manera tan aterradora como había ronroneado su nombre y su mirada que mantuvo su expresión feliz, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y el chico de ojos impares no sabía si ese escalofrió provoco un extraño sentimiento de terror o de excitación.

Por alguna razón Ash quiso ser sincero

" _Tus pechos crecieron 2 cm y su suavidad aumento en un 4%_ "

Claramente ser sincero no era la respuesta más sabia.

Muchos han llegado a preguntarse si Ash nació con instinto de auto preservación.

La respuesta aun es desconocida.

" **¡ESTUPIDO MAESTRO!"**

El pokemon ilusión se lanzó contra su amo con la intención de castigarlo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Después de 30 minutos de furia ciega, Scathach recordó que desde el día que se conocían jamás había logrado castigar al peliblanco, por alguna razón cada intento siempre término en vergonzosos "accidentes" y una Scathach muy avergonzada en posiciones comprometedoras.

Unos meses atrás Scathach no lo soporto más y solo podía suponer que alguna especie de Dios pervertido se burlaba de ella y prometió que algún día tomara venganza, la hermosa Zoroark estaba llena de determinación ese día.

En el mercado del pueblo Ash estaba sentado terminando de comer su helado antes de estornudar y haciendo caer la delicia congelada, el chico de ojos impares sabía muy bien de quien era la culpa.

Scathach iba hacer castigada de las maneras más vergonzosas posibles, lo juraba sobre los restos de su helado.

En casa Scathach sentía que debía tener cuidado, como si la muerte estuviera respirando justo en su cuello.

El día de la venganza de Scathach se veía cada vez más lejano.

Volviendo al presente, el chico de ojos impares y su hermosa pokemon se encontraban caminando por las calles de pueblo paleta con el objetivo de llegar al laboratorio del profesor Oak. Ambos caminaban tranquilamente con un cómodo silencio aunque se les había hecho tarde, debieron haber estado en el laboratorio a las 9:00 pero ya eran las 9:20.

Scathach ahora llevaba una bufanda de color purpura muy larga siendo capaz de envolverla dos veces alrededor de su cuello y aun así el extremo de ambas bufandas alcanzaban hasta su rodilla.

Ash por otro lado tenía un manto negro con una capucha, los bordes del manto como los bordes de la capucha estaban hechas jirones, aun así al peliblanco le gustaba.

Lo hacía ver muy genial, claro que estas eran las palabras dichas por su hermosa acompañante.

Scathach decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Esta emocionado por tener pronto su primer pokemon e iniciar su viaje maestro?" el chico de ojos impares le dirigió una mirada curioso por la pregunta… o al menos lo más parecido a una mirada curiosa que puede hacer con su rostro estoico.

" _¿Ya debes saber la respuesta a eso no?"_

En vez de molestarse por la falta de respuesta directa de su maestro, ella le dio la razón, Ash no quería ser un entrenador pokemon, tampoco criador ni nada parecido.

El sería un experto en pokemon al igual que el profesor Oak, no se convertiría en profesor regional ya que solo se concentraría en pasar tiempo en estudiar a los pokemon para su investigación, no tenía tiempo para humanos. El combatiría en competencias e incluso si era necesario entraría a la liga pokemon pero su prioridad siempre seria el estudio de pokemon.

Desde pequeño Ash había estado solo y se había refugiado en los libros, particularmente los de pokemon. Pronto había llegado el día en que empezó a leer sobre ellos de modo más científico y el deseo de saber más de ellos solo creció, un año después el profesor Oak lo tomo como aprendiz y le enseño muchas cosas.

Aparte de eso había estudiado lo básico de otros temas, uno en especial fue la creación de las pokeball y utilizando el principio básico de guardar un pokemon en ellas, había logrado crear unos pequeños cubos negros que guardaron todo el equipaje que necesitaría para el viaje.

Había mucho más que había desarrollado pero eso no importaba en este momento.

Lo básico para ser profesor era tener un tema de estudio, el profesor Oak se había concentrado en cómo viven y el desarrollo de los pokemon y con todos sus años de experiencia se había interesado en muchos otros temas, su maestro por otro lado había elegido un tema más simple pero menos estudiado, de hecho casi olvidado.

" _Estoy algo emocionado por empezar a viajar y respecto a mi primer pokemon… es una pregunta estúpida, tu eres mi primer pokemon_ "

La respuesta de Ash provoco un cálido sentimiento en el pecho de Scathach e inconscientemente empezó a sonreír.

"Pensé que estaría mucho más feliz por salir de este pueblo maestro" Ash se detuvo por unos segundos y volteo a mirar a Scathach antes de pasarle una nota.

" _No estoy feliz, emocionado si pero no feliz… son dos conceptos diferentes, además sabes muy bien que si mis emociones fueran muy poderosas cosas malas pasarían."_ Scathach hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza aceptando la respuesta, los poderes de Ash estaban totalmente ligados a sus emociones.

El mínimo rastro de sentimientos como la felicidad o tristeza podrían causar grandes desastres. Una forma de decirlo era comparar una chispa con las emociones de su maestro, esa pequeña chispa contenía tanto poder que en un bosque sería suficiente para extinguirlo en llamas.

" _Además aún no he pagado lo suficiente como para ser feliz"_

La hermosa pokemon solo suspiro a esas palabras.

No sabía quién era la mujer que le dijo esas palabras, "aguanta lo malo para disfrutar lo bueno" pero esas eran palabras con las que su amo vivía día a día, no le gustaba que su amo pensara de esa forma, no era saludable.

Pero no podía negar la verdad en esas palabras, su vida antes de su maestro era un infierno y después de aguantarlo termino justo en frente de su maestro y desde ese día su felicidad no se había acabado. Su amo había sufrido mucho y lo sigue haciendo, ella solo era una pequeña parte de la felicidad que le esperaba.

La felicidad obtenida es igual al sufrimiento que pasaste para obtenerla.

Borrando los pensamientos sombríos de su cabeza decidió cambiar el tema.

"Entonces, ya que soy su primer pokemon… ¿eso significa que no aceptara el pokemon inicial que le ofrece el Profesor Oak?" pregunto con curiosidad.

" _no lo hare o al menos eso es lo que quiero hacer, pero… no sé qué es lo que planea el profesor_ "

Esa respuesta hizo que Scathach levantara una ceja para demostrar su curiosidad… si tuviera cejas en primer lugar "¿A qué se refiere con eso maestro?".

El profesor Oak había sido alguien muy confiable para ambos y jamás planearía algo malo contra ellos.

" _¿Scathach recuerdas que paso hace un mes, la razón por la que no inicie mi viaje?"_

Mientras le dirigió una mirada esperando que respondiera, ella empezó a recordar _._ Hace un mes se suponía que los chicos que habían cumplido 15 años iniciaran su viaje.

La edad legal había sido de 10 años pero los incidentes donde los chicos más jóvenes de 14 años que se hacían daño o desaparecían durante el viaje se hicieron más frecuentes y pronto no se pudo cubrir más, la edad se cambió a 15 años al considerar que sería una edad apropiada para viajar, además de que antes de viajar se les hacia un examen como medida de seguridad por el profesor regional para evaluar si estaban realmente listos.

Pero volviendo al tema, un mes antes Ash debió haber iniciado su viaje pero habían asistido 4 chicos cuando solo había 3 pokemon, esos chicos eran Gary el nieto del profesor Oak, Leaf una chica que solo quería viajar por todo Kanto, su maestro Ash y Hideaki la persona que Ash odiaba más en el mundo.

No era un mal chico, de hecho en opinión de Zoroark era alguien muy valiente, amable y todo el mundo lo apreciaba, incluso Ash aceptaba este hecho pero la razón por la que lo odiaba era su presencia, Scathach pensó que era una razón tonta para odiar a alguien pero cuando estuvo frente a él, entendió la razón.

Su maestro Ash había estado molesto e ignorándola durante 1 semana y ella solo pudo llorar pidiendo disculpas.

Un solo día fue como si su mundo hubiera acabado, una semana fue como caminar por el mismo infierno.

Estando los cuatro era obvio que uno se quedaría sin pokemon y antes de que Hideaki pudiera hacer de héroe, Ash se había negado y les dijo que escogieran un pokemon, él ya tenía a Scathach, no necesitaba un pokemon inicial.

Leaf escogió a Bulbasaur, Gary a Squirtle y Hideaki se quedó con Charmander.

Después de recibir sus pokeballs y su pokedex los 3 se fueron y Ash se quedó esperando para recibir los suyos del profesor Oak, pero por alguna razón el profesor solo lo miro a sus ojos durante varios segundos y le dijo que no tenía más pokemon iniciales y que quería que esperara un mes ya que necesitaba su ayuda.

"Es extraño que te haya hecho esperar pero tenía razones para hacerlo" respondió Scathach, Ash suspiro al oír su respuesta.

" _¿Es cierto que me pidió ayuda con su trabajo pero, mientras yo lo ayudaba que crees que estaba haciendo el profesor?"_

"No sé adónde lleva esta conversación maestro, pero supongo que el profesor estuvo ocupado ¿no es cierto?"

" _Tienes razón en eso, estuvo ocupado… ocupado haciendo llamadas_ " Scathach miro con duda a su amo.

"¿Haciendo llamadas, lo mantuvo esperando un mes de iniciar su viaje y su investigación para hacer su trabajo mientras el hacía llamadas?" pregunto Scathach con incredulidad, Ash asintió en respuesta "¿A quién le habrá hecho esas llamadas?"

El peliblanco cruzo un brazo sobre su pecho y apoyo el otro sobre el mientras sostenía su barbilla y pensaba en una respuesta, después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de forma negativa y le entrego otro nota.

" _No sé con quien hablaba pero, si sé que era fuera de la región"_

Scathach asintió ante las palabras escritas en la nota y miro hacia su amo quien se había detenido para mirar hacia donde se encontraba el laboratorio, solo quedaban alrededor de 5 minutos para llegar.

"De cualquier forma tendremos nuestra respuesta pronto maestro" dijo le hermosa Zoroark mientras cada paso que daban los acercaba a su objetivo. Ash se había quedado callado el resto del camino mientras dibujaba algo en su libreta.

Pronto estaban frente al laboratorio y Scathach esperaba que su maestro abriera la puerta y entrar después de él, pero el peliblanco se detuvo frente a ella y coloco un pequeño beso en su nariz, se dio la vuelta y entro dejando a Scathach en shock frente a la puerta.

Scathach volvió a la realidad y al darse cuenta de la pequeña muestra de afecta de su maestro sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por la vergüenza, estaba por seguir a su amo antes de sentir un papel entre sus garras, al abrirlo era un dibujo y un mensaje. En el papel estaban dibujados una pequeña Scathach y un pequeño Ash junto un mensaje encima de ambos.

" _Este es el primer paso hacia nuestra aventura Scathach, mi Reina de las sombras e ilusiones"_

El corazón de Scathach latía de felicidad, quemo la nota con un pequeño **Lanzallamas** y corrió para seguir a su amo dejando el papel quemándose en el piso.

La nota ardía con la misma intensidad que el amor que ambos se tenían.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ash miro el laboratorio por lo que sería la última vez por quizás unos cuantos meses, como esperaba todo seguía igual de desordenado que siempre, papeles que podrían ser importantes en el piso para que cualquiera les pasara por encima, un par de computadoras y máquinas en cada parte de la habitación, algunas quizás podrían usar algo de mantenimiento y otros estaban listas para ser desechadas por completo.

Al otro lado de la habitación había una puerta que conducía a la parte trasera del laboratorio donde había un campo abierto para los pokemon. A la derecha de Ash había unas escaleras que conducían a la oficina personal del profesor Oak donde seguro se encontraba.

El peliblanco volteo a mirar hacia atrás para ver a su querida Zoroark acercándose a paso lento pero con una sonrisa de felicidad, si Scathach no hubiera estado tan distraída en su pequeño mundo y hubiera fijado su mirada en Ash hubiera podido ver una pequeña sonrisa que contenía mucho cariño dirigido hacia ella.

Aunque tan rápido como apareció se fue.

Ash se dirigió a las escalares y miro el objeto colgando en el muro junto a ellas, una campana. El chico de ojos impares toco el objeto ligeramente y el clásico sonido provocado por una campana se escuchó por todo el laboratorio antes de detenerse, repitiendo la acción dos veces más el peliblanco se quedó esperando.

Los sonidos de alguien bajando las escaleras no tardaron en llegar al oído del psíquico y la pokemon ilusión.

Quien bajaba de las escalares era un hombre mayor de unos 50 años, su pelo corto ya se había decolorado obteniendo un tono grisáceo, tenía una estructura un poco robusta demostrando que incluso con la edad aún se mantenía fuerte. Su rostro poseía algunas arrugas debajo de los ojos y la boca, unas grandes cejas y unos ojos negros.

Llevaba una bata blanca de laboratorio, una camisa de botones roja, pantalones de color mostaza con un cinturón marrón y unos zapatos marrones.

Era el profesor Samuel Oak.

"Ah veo que ya están aquí, aunque llegan algo tarde" Samuel los recibió con una sonrisa, el profesor regional de Kanto estaba por decirles que lo siguieran pero vio como Scathach tenía una mirada soñadora, igual que la de una adolescente enamorada "¿le ocurre algo a ella?"

" _No durmió bien_ " fue la simple respuesta de Ash.

Samuel se encogió de hombros a la vaga respuesta de su estudiante "bien, vengan conmigo entonces, ya tengo todo casi listo solo faltaban ustedes por llegar" dijo para volver a subir por las escaleras, el chico de ojos impares solo asintió y agarro la mano de Scathach para que no se quedara atrás.

El despacho del profesor era simple, una gran computadora y junto a él una máquina para transferir los pokemon dentro de sus pokeball, cerca de ellos había una mesa con diferentes botellas de químicos y algunas otras máquinas. Junto a la computadora había unas escaleras para subir a un balcón donde podía verse una gran vista del campo abierto detrás del laboratorio donde el profesor dejaba libres a los pokemon de los entrenadores.

"Quédense aquí un momento iré a buscar algo"

"¿ _Pensé que ya lo tenías todo listo?_ "

Oak solo sonrió a la pregunta de su alumno.

"Hahaha todo esta listo, pero tengo un regalo para ti y estoy seguro que te gustara" dijo Samuel mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro de Ash, pero para mala suerte del profesor Oak, olvido un dato importante de Ash.

*CRACK*

No le gustaba que lo toquen.

"¡AHHH!" Samuel se retorció en el suelo mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos en el dolor, Samuel se levantó con una sonrisa adolorida "Veo que aún no cambias" Ash solo aparto la mirada y Samuel procedió a salir de la habitación.

Ahora también necesitaba unos analgésicos.

Presintiendo que tomaría un tiempo que volvería Ash se sentó en un sillón que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras, Scathach quien había despertado de su pequeño paraíso lo siguió y tomo asiento justo a su lado. Sin siquiera avisar Ash coloco su cabeza en el regazo de su pokemon y decidido tomar una pequeña siesta.

Scathach no se molestó, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas y solo decidió colocar una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciar su largo cabello, no sabía porque su amo decidió dejarse el pelo largo pero no le molestaba.

Mirando a su alrededor el pokemon ilusión no pudo evitar recordar varias memorias que tenía junto a su maestro en este lugar. Habían sido ya 5 años desde que decidió volverse investigador y volver a este laboratorio cada día se hizo normal, la campana junto a la escalera fue colocada especialmente para su maestro ya que no podía hablar para avisar que había llegado.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos Scathach vio que ya habían pasado 15 minutos, con su agudo oído podía oía al profesor subiendo las escaleras. Scathach despertó a su maestro y ambos vieron como el profesor venía con unas carpetas llenas de papeles.

"perdón por la tardanza, olvide donde los había dejado" el profesor se rio con torpeza mientras ambos entrenador y pokemon lo veían con una mirada en blanco "¡No me miren así, no he tenido la oportunidad de limpiar!" Samuel intento defenderse pero sonaba más como la excusa de un niño.

" _Mentira_ "

"Definitivamente una mentira"

Las miradas acusadores de entrenador y pokemon parecían apuñalar como cuchillos el corazón de Samuel.

Después de que Samuel se recuperó del ataque combinado de Ash y Scathach decidió pasar al tema importante.

"Quizás te preguntas la razón por la que te hice esperar un mes y seguro tienes sospechas, hoy te diré la razón y es esta" del bolsillo de su bata saco 3 pokeball en su forma miniatura, el peliblanco miro a Samuel con una ceja levantada demostrando su confusión.

" _Sé que dijiste que no tenías pokemon iniciales pero no tenías que hacerme esperar por eso, tengo a Scathach como mi primer pokemon, no necesito elegir otro inicial_ "

Samuel solo sonrió a esa respuesta "Es cierto, no sería raro que empezaras con Scathach, es más lo apruebo" el peliblanco solo se confundió más "Desde el principio no pensaba darte un pokemon inicial, quiero que tomes a estos 3 en tu equipo y los cuides"

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del profesor Ash y Scathach se confundían más, era algo casi desconocido que el profesor regional le entregara a un entrenador más de un pokemon.

"Puedo ver que estas confundido así que lo diré de otra forma" Oak borro su sonrisa y ahora una expresión seria la reemplazo "Ash has sufrido durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así eres alguien de corazón puro que cuidara de aquellos cercanos a él con su propia vida, aunque nadie quiere ser amigo tuyo, aunque te tengan miedo y te odien, jamás les deseaste mal"

Ash solo presto atención a todo lo que decía y no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción. Scathach estaba de acuerdo con cada palabra pero no le gustaba la forma en que lo decía el profesor.

"Al ser mi alumno también me representas, por esas razones creo que eres el adecuado para esta tarea" Samuel levanto las 3 pokeball para hacer énfasis "Estos 3 pokemon han sufrido mucho por sus entrenadores y fueron abandonados con los profesores de sus respectivas regiones. Yo creo… no, yo sé que eres alguien que puede curar su dolor ya que he visto cómo has tenido éxito anteriormente" diciendo eso ultimo miro discretamente a el único pokemon en la habitación.

"Antes de liberarlos y presentártelos, quiero saber si estás dispuesto" Samuel coloco las pokeball junto a la carpeta y se paró frente al peliblanco "Si no estás dispuesto lo entenderé y podrás irte ahora mismo a tu viaje, no te juzgare" Oak apretó fuertemente las manos detrás de su espalda con nerviosismo.

Había conocido al chico desde que nació, había sido amigo de su madre y su padre fue un entrenador que el patrocino hace mucho tiempo, después de la tragedia el había tomado el cuidado del niño y había sido como su nieto. Sus poderes habían sido peligrosos y muchos tenían miedo de él, los pokemon instintivamente sabían que era peligroso y se alejaban de él, siendo los más experimentados y fuertes la excepción.

Confiaba en que tomaría la decisión de llevar a estos 3 pokemon con él, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que unos pokemon tan inestables emocionalmente podían hacerle daño a sus sentimientos y terminar rompiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, Ash era alguien que veía cada decisión como un campo de batalla, siempre buscando las ventajas y desventajas.

Los pensamientos del peliblanco eran similares a los del profesor, tomar a estos 3 pokemon sería una decisión que decidiría mucho en su vida, lo sentía.

Esta situación tenia algunas ventajas, si eran abandonados entonces tendrían al menos entrenamiento, eran de otras regiones así que podía ser una especie no vista en Kanto lo que podría ser bueno para su investigación, pero habían desventajas también, probablemente odien a los humanos y por extensión a él, podrían ser inestables emocionalmente y sobre todo caer en la ira haciendo daño a cada humano cerca de ellos, también está el hecho de que no confiarían en él y como no confían en él, era imposible que confiara en ellos.

Estaba inclinado a no aceptar la oferta y seguir su viaje con Scathach.

" _ **siempre me dije a mi misma, que si podía ayudar a alguien que pasara un sufrimiento igual al que yo pase, haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo**_ "

El cuerpo de Ash se estremeció y volteo a mirar cada parte de la habitación cuando escucho esa voz en su cabeza, una voz que no había escuchado hace tiempo, por un momento Ash sintió como si alguien lo abrazara por la espalda y acariciara su cabello, tal como ella lo hacía.

Cuando intento disfrutar más de la sensación, desapareció como si hubiera sido solo el viento. Samuel miro extrañamente el comportamiento de su alumno pero no dijo nada, la mirada de Ash había cambiado y ahora llevaba una fuerte convicción.

El peliblanco volteo a ver a Scathach como si estuviera pidiendo su opinión, y era lo que hacía ya que nunca tomaría una decisión sin ella.

El pokemon ilusión entendió el mensaje.

"Creo que deberías hacerlo maestro, y aunque te niegues pase lo que pase apoyare tu decisión" Ash asintió.

El peliblanco volteo a mirar hacia el profesor y asintió.

"Me alegro que aceptaras" Samuel agarro las 3 pokeball y tomo espacio para liberarlos "entonces déjame presentarte al primero de los 3" lanzo la primera pokeball y en una explosión de luz una nueva figura se forma en la habitación.

Era un Pokémon humanoide con un torso hueco que se parece a un kimono. Lleva una banda roja alrededor de su cintura, que es similar a un Obi. Su cuerpo carece de pies y flota en el aire, sus brazos están conectados a los lados de su cabeza. Sus manos consisten en tres dedos pequeños. La cabeza tiene forma similar a una gotita de agua lateral, y está coronada con dos cristales de hielo que se asemejan a los cuernos. Su cabeza tiene varios agujeros en él, parecido a una máscara. A través de dos de estos agujeros, se pueden ver ojos azules cristalinos con esclerótica amarilla, también podía ver una pequeña boca detrás de su máscara.

El pokemon miro alrededor de toda la habitación con algo de emoción y cuando coloco su mirada sobre los otros 3 que ocupaban la habitación se inclinó con mucha elegancia, como si fuera una princesa o quizás una reina.

Aunque a los ojos de Ash podía ver el pánico, pero también miedo, sus ojos reflejaban una gran falta de confianza, como si todo ante ella no fuera más que una mentira.

"ella es Froslass y viene de la región de Sinnoh, toda la información que necesitas de su especia la obtendrás de tu pokedex" dijo el profesor Oak "Froslass el será tu nuevo entrenador, espero que puedas llevarte bien con el" mientras decía esto Samuel presto atención a su posible respuesta, ella solo asintió y dio una pequeña sonrisa y Samuel no sabía si estar aliviado o decepcionado.

Samuel lanzo la segunda pokeball y en otra explosión de luz, un nuevo pokemon se manifestó.

Era un Pokémon humanoide y bípedo cuyo cuerpo se asemeja a un vestido fluido. La mayor parte de su cuerpo es blanco, pero su pelo, brazos, y la parte inferior de su vestido son azules. Su pelo se enrolla sobre su cara y abajo de los lados de su cabeza. Detrás de sus ojos rojos hay picos cortos, parecidos a una máscara de antifaz. Tiene los brazos largos con tres dedos en cada mano y piernas blancas esbeltas. Un cuerno rojo se extiende de su pecho y un cuerno más corto, más redondeado se extiende desde su espalda.

La reconoció fácilmente, era un Gardevoir y uno con un color diferente, los ojos de Ash se agrandaron y brillaron con emoción. Froslass era un pokemon bello y poderoso, pero Gardevoir no se quedaba atrás. Si antes estaba impactado ahora estaba impresionado.

Abrió sus bellos ojos rojos y miro a cada ser vivo en la habitación, al final poso su mirada en Ash y por un momento su mirada se tornó en decepción antes de fingir una sonrisa, agarrando su vestido se inclinó ante Ash como forma de saludo.

El peliblanco pudo ver a través de su sonrisa y lo que vio fue pura soledad, una soledad que le hacía daño.

"Seguro sabes que ella es un Gardevoir, después de todo es uno de tus pokemon preferidos" Ash asintió vagamente, aunque estaba emocionado también estaba empezando a irritarse, estaba empezando a notar un patrón "Gardevoir el será tu nuevo entrenador, por suerte para ti él también es un poderoso psíquico".

Gardevoir que ha sido llamado el Pokemon más leal de todos abrió los ojos impresionada, antes de volverse neutral, aunque Ash pudo ver algo de amargura en su mirada.

Froslass junto a ella también estaba impresionada.

Por un momento Ash miro discretamente a Scathach y vio que por alguna razón estaba molesta y miraba de mala manera al profesor Oak.

Samuel miro la última pokeball ya que era el pokemon que más le preocupaba.

Ash observo como la última pokeball estallo en luz, una figura se forma de ella.

Era un Pokémon bípedo parecido a un pollo. La mayoría del cuerpo es rojo con acentos de beige, amarillo y gris. Detrás de su cabeza, hay plumas beige, como el pelo que continúan hacia abajo y rodean su pecho y abdomen. Tiene una pequeña cara roja con una cresta en forma de V en su cabeza. Sus ojos azules son semicirculares con escleróticas amarillas, y su boca es similar al pico enganchado. Tiene manos sin plumas grises con tres dedos, y tres dedos en los pies que normalmente no son visibles debido a las plumas amarillas en el fondo de sus piernas.

"¡Raghhhh!" grito el pokemon y Ash podía oír toda la ira y rabia en su voz, como si el mundo mismo fuera su enemigo. Fijo su vista rápidamente en Ash y si las miradas mataran, el peliblanco no sería más que sangre en el piso.

Los ojos de Blaziken llevaban un dolor muy grande, uno que Ash podía comprender, el dolor emocional de ser abandonado y rechazado, junto con el dolor físico del maltrato.

"Ella es Blaziken, ella será quien te dará más problemas, pero confió en que lo logres" Ash escucho las palabras del profesor pero mantenía su vista fija en Blaziken.

Froslass estaba algo intimidad de la aparición del nuevo pokemon, al ser tipo del tipo hielo, los pokemon de tipo fuego y lucha son su peor pesadilla, por suerte Froslass es también del tipo fantasma y los tipo lucha no pueden hacerle daño, aun así podía ver que Blaziken era un pokemon muy poderoso y que podría ser derrotada rápidamente.

Gardevoir estaba tranquila, Blaziken era mayor, con más experiencia y poderosa, pero ella tenía una gran ventaja de tipo y sabía hacer un buen plan, podía derrotarla si lo daba todo.

Zoroark quería matar al profesor Oak, de los pokemon a elegir tenían que ser todas mujeres y para hacerlo peor, mujeres hermosas por lo que podía ver. Mirando a su maestro vio que sus ojos brillaban purpura y sabía que estaba viendo sus verdaderas apariencias.

Maestro pervertido.

Ash no podía creer lo que veía, cuando vio a Scathach por primera vez, conoció lo que era una diosa, ahora aquí había 3 diosas más.

Froslass había ganado una apariencia más humana y flotaba en el aire, llevaba un Kimono blanco puro atado con un Obi rojo, el kimono tenía una hendidura en la parte inferior permitiendo ver una de sus hermosas piernas esbeltas de color purpura, sus manos se ocultaban por las mangas del kimono las cuales tenían dibujos azules representando las ventiscas. Tenía una máscara en su rostro cubriendo desde la nariz hasta su frente y de él salían dos cuernos, dos agujeros para los ojos y uno en la frente, tenía unos pequeños labios ligeramente azulados dando un hermoso contraste con su piel purpura. Su cabello blanco como su kimono caía hasta el final de su cintura.

Aunque el kimono ocultaba su figura podía ver que tenía un buen trasero, quizás el mejor que había visto y aunque su pecho podría ser más pequeño que el de Zoroark, era una Copa-C.

Gardevoir ya parecía humana desde un principio pero ahora parecía una mujer real, tenía una figura que haría que las mujeres murieran de envidia y todo debajo de un vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, el vestido tenía una gran hendidura en su escote para que su cuerno rojo no estuviera incomodo pero gracias a eso daba una gran vista de su pecho el cual parecía querer explotar fuera de su vestido. Justo debajo de la cintura de Gardevoir el vestido tenía una hendidura permitiendo ver ambas hermosas piernas blancas esbeltas pero también aunque no se podía ver, obsequiaba una vista muy tentadora de su condición de mujer.

Su hermoso rostro blanco tenía forma de corazón el cual poseía unos pequeños y tiernos labios que tenían un color rojo igual al labial pero de son de un color natural, el mismo que el de sus ojos, tenía una especie de mascara que empezaba desde la esquina de los ojos y terminaba detrás de las orejas, su cabello corto azul llegaba hasta el cuello y Ash vio como movía unos mechones detrás de su oreja, aunque su cabello tenía unos mechones que caían frente a su rostro, específicamente cerca de su nariz cubrían más el lado izquierdo del rostro casi ocultando uno de sus ojos.

Sus pechos y trasero ocultos por ese vestido le proporcionaban una hermosa figura que Ash estaba seguro, fue perfecta, sus pechos eran de Copa-DD, más grandes que los de Zoroark y su trasero casi igualaba al de Zoroark.

Por ultimo era Blaziken, su cuerpo era algo robusto y tenía una musculatura de un corredor, para muchos seria desagrable, pero ¿para Ash?, le agregaba más a su encanto, era más alta que Gardevoir y Froslass, su rostro seguía siendo igual pero un poco más alargado dándole extrañamente una apariencia más femenina, su cabello color beige era largo hasta el final de la espalda pero estaba hecho un desastre. Era similar a Zoroark ya que el pelaje cubría sus partes femeninas, el pelaje beige en su pecho cubría su pecho ocultando la parte superior de su pecho y sus pezones pero dejaba una vista muy tentadura de la parte baja de sus pechos, su pelaje rojo era parecido a un traje de licra en todo su cuerpo y cubría su entrepierna ocultando su condición de mujer.

A pesar de sus músculos, Blaziken tenía un cuerpo asesino que mataría a alguien con solo un vistazo, Ash no sabía cómo estaba vivo después de verlo. De las 4 pokemon en la habitación, Blaziken definitivamente tenía el mejor cuerpo de todas, tenía unas curvas muy notables que Ash quería recorrer con sus manos, sus pechos eran los más grandes siendo una Copa-E y su trasero parecía ser el más firme pero a simple vista parecía ser moldeable y suave.

Junto a Zoroark, eran diosas que cayeron en este mundo mortal.

Samuel y Scathach por otra parte estaban en shock por lo que veían, Ash quien había sido el epitome de alguien sin emoción, ahora miraba a sus nuevas miembros de equipo con la boca ligeramente abierta y la baba cayendo por su barbilla, los ojos tan amplios como pelotas y un rostro tan rojo como la piel de Blaziken.

Como los poderes de Ash no se habían descontrolado, era algo que ambos no sabían ni querían averiguar.

Scathach quería gritar de frustración ya que veía como su hombre babeaba por otras mujeres.

Froslass parecía confundida ante la mirada de Ash, Gardevoir sonreía burlonamente, no sabía porque le daba tal mirada pero era muy tierno y le daban ganas de burlarse de él, Blaziken por otro lado parecía apunto de matar a alguien si Ash no dejaba de mirarla.

Ash al fin recupero la compostura y volvió a su mirada indiferente, aunque para su defensa no había ser humano que pudiera mantenerse indiferente ante la presencia de estas diosas que se ocultan como pokemon. Al final el seguía siendo un ser humano y eso no podía cambiar.

Aunque alguien no iba a dejar la oportunidad de reírse un poco.

"~Ara~ que linda, mira como nos mira la pequeña, que niña tan tierna" fueron las palabras de Gardevoir a los pokemon de la habitación sin saber que Ash podía entenderlas, Samuel por otro lado solo escuchaba " _Gar Gardevoir Gar Gar voir_ "

Al escuchar las palabras 'linda, 'pequeña', 'niña' y 'tierna' en la misma oración y dirigidas hacia el fueron igual que un disparo a su corazón. Para sorpresa de los pokemon en la habitación excepto Scathach, Ash estaba en una esquina de la habitación, un aura de depresión estaba a su alrededor y escribía en su libreta con tanta fuerza que parecía posible que rompiera el bolígrafo.

Gardevoir se acercó lentamente hacia su nuevo entrenador con un movimiento sensual en sus caderas que era natural para ella y esto había llamado la atención de Ash, aunque Gardevoir creyó que era por otra razón.

"Mira lo que bella eres, además tienes un cabello tan hermoso" en vez de que su expresión mejorara como Gardevoir esperaba, lo había empeorado, la expresión de Ash se contorsiono como si hubieran pateado un lindo cachorro frente a él.

Aunque el pateado fue el.

Scathach corrió en su auxilio.

"¡Por favor detente le estás haciendo daño!" el pokemon ilusión corrió hacia su amo para tratar de calmarlo.

Gardevoir no entendía como le estaba haciendo daño.

"¿Le hago daño? No veo como podría hacerlo, solo le digo lo bella que es a esta niña" las palabras 'bella' y 'niña' atacaron al peliblanco de nuevo.

"¡AH detente lo estás matando!" una cosa blanca parecía querer salir de la boca de Ash y Scathach hacia todo lo posible para que no saliera "¡Maestro por favor no vaya hacia la luz!" Gardevoir observo perpleja la escena antes de que algo hiciera clic en su mente.

"¿¡MAESTRO… me quieres decir que esta lindura es un niño!?" grito el pokemon lealtad en shock.

Samuel no sabía porque pero sintió como si debiera gritar algo como 'Golpe Critico' o algo parecido. Ash no aguanto el golpe verbal y cayó en los brazos de Scathach.

Froslass observo perpleja la escena, no sabía si reír por lo divertido que era o llorar porque tenía una pervertida como compañera y un entrenador tan extraño.

Blaziken por otro lado se mantuvo al margen de todo y solo quería volver a su pokeball para dormir y seguir maldiciendo el mundo, aunque cada pocos segundos uno podía ver cómo miraba discretamente la escena.

Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad, Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken estaban alineadas frente a Scathach y Samuel. Ash se ocultaba detrás de su Reina de las ilusiones y cada pocos segundos asomaba la cabeza para gruñirle a Gardevoir.

Aunque ella no sabía si realmente le gruñía ya que no hacia ningún sonido.

"Bueno creo que debemos terminar las presentaciones por hoy, aun tienes un viaje que iniciar ¿no?" dijo Samuel

Ash asintió y salió de su escondite para encarar a las 3 sexys pokemon.

" _A partir de hoy seré su entrenador, espero que podamos llevarnos bien_ " para sorpresa de las 3 pokemon, Ash se comunicó con una libreta.

Gardevoir que parecía ser la más habladora de las 3 miro a Scathach.

"¿Acaso no puede hablar?" como respuesta Scathach solo miro a su maestro, los 3 pokemon siguieron su mirada y para su sorpresa era otra nota.

" _Si puedo hablar, pero es doloroso y si, si puedo entenderlas_ "

Gardevoir asintió con aire ausente pero impresionada por la información, aunque no le gustara la idea tenía que aceptarlo como su entrenador, además si jugaba bien sus cartas podría obtener muchos beneficios.

"Si eres a quien se me asigno, entonces así será, por favor cuida de mi" dijo Froslass obsequiándole una mirada helada a Ash, el peliblanco tenía un presentimiento de que ni ella misma creía en sus palabras.

Blaziken era la más vocal sobre su respuesta.

"¡NO, jamás te aceptare como entrenador y mucho menos seré tu pokemon!" Blaziken movió furiosamente su cabeza en negación, si antes cuando pensó que era una niña no le gustaba, ahora que sabía que era una hombre Blaziken lo despreciaba más.

" _Ya veo, entonces lo siento pero se me encomendó ser tu entrenador, así que tendrás que lidiar con ello_ "

Su respuesta solo la hizo enfadar más.

"Tu maldito humano, tu especie son solo basura que solo sabe hacer daño, solo deberían desaparecer" Blaziken grito esperando obtener un reacción y la obtuvo.

Aunque no es la que esperaba.

" _Tienes razón, los humano son lo peor_ "

Incluso Froslass y Gardevoir estaban en shock por su respuesta.

"¿Te estas burlando de mí?" Blaziken se recuperó del shock y le grito a Ash "tu maldita basura arrogante, yo debería quemarte y borrar tu presencia, seguro le haría bien a esa Zoroark detrás de ti no tenerte cerca"

Scathach se molestó mucho por esa respuesta y estaba por decírselo a Blaziken pero fue detenida por Ash quien le dio otro mensaje.

" _No me burlo de ti, simplemente somos similares_ "

No hacía falta contestar lo de Zoroark, habían vivido durante muchos años juntos y comprendían mejor que nadie los sentimientos del otro.

Blaziken no acepto su respuesta.

"¿Similares? No me hagas reír, es imposible que tú puedas comprender todo lo que pase"

Ash podía, pero no era algo que le diría a alguien cuando no confiaban el uno en el otro. Podía ver en sus ojos el dolor mental que paso y en su cuerpo, apenas perceptibles eran unas cicatrices en lugares casi no visibles y eran la prueba de su dolor físico.

" _si no eres capaz de verlo por ti misma, entonces estas más cegada en tu rabia de lo que creí._ "

Samuel no sabía que era lo que estaban hablando, pero sentía que debía detenerlos ahora. Froslass y Gardevoir se mantenían al margen y mantenían su guardia para protegerse del estallido de Blaziken. Scathach solo esperaba una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para poder golpear a la pollita súper desarrollada.

Su deseo se cumplió.

"¡TU!" Blaziken se lanzó a una velocidad apenas visible para todos y estaba justo frente a Ash con sus puños ardiendo en llamas listo para golpearlo, para Samuel fue imposible verla moverse, Froslass y Gardevoir apenas podían seguir el ritmo.

¿Y Scathach?

Ella estaba contraatacando.

Antes de que Blaziken pudiera usar **Puño Fuego** en Ash, Scathach había aparecido frente a ella y girando sobre su propio eje Scathach uso **Golpe Aéreo** golpeando el rostro de Blaziken enviándola a estrellarse contra un muro.

Scathach se sintió mejor que nunca.

Ash volteo a mirar a Scathach sabiendo que ella siempre lo protegería, antes de que pudiera agradecerle el grito de furia de Blaziken se escuchó por todo el laboratorio, Blaziken se levantó con una mirada de locura en sus ojos y estaba por lanzarse contra Scathach, pero antes de que pudiera el profesor Oak la devolvió a su pokeball.

"Sabía que algo como esto podría pasar, pero rezaba por que no sucediera" dijo Samuel mientras suspiraba, volteo a ver hacia Ash con algo de culpa "¿ves lo que quería decir?, necesito que la salves a todas, especialmente a ella" dijo haciendo señas a la pokeball de Blaziken.

Ash asintió, ahora deseaba salvarlas, quería hacerlo pero no puedes salvar a alguien que no quiere ser salvado. El peliblanco agarro la pokeball de Blaziken y la coloco en su cinturón, agarro las dos pokeball vacías restantes y miro hacia Froslass y Gardevoir.

"Realmente sabes hacer una buena impresión ¿no?, **~Maestro~** " dijo Gardevoir y ronroneo la última parte antes de ser devuelta a su pokeball.

"Espero ansiosamente nuestra próxima reunión" dijo Froslass y volvió a su pokeball.

El chico de ojos impares suspiro, ya podía vislumbrar un futuro de situaciones muy molestas.

La hermosa Zoroark miro con ligera preocupación a su maestro, aunque ella estaría con él para protegerlo, Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken también estarían ahí y podrían hacerle daño cuando Scathach menos lo espere.

"Bueno, sigamos" Samuel saco del bolsillo de su bata un objeto, era negro y rojo. Era una pokedex, parecía similar a las de última generación en la región de Kalos pero esta era personalizada y algo diferente. Era más plana y rectangular, en el centro de ella había un diamante amarilla "esta es la pokedex personalizada que me pediste diseñar"

Agarrando la pokedex el peliblanco presiono el botón amarillo separándose en dos partes y quedando una pantalla transparente en medio de ambas, en la pantalla estaba toda su información personal y distintas aplicaciones, grabar video, tomar imágenes y hacer llamadas.

"También le incorpore una opción especial" tocando una de las opciones de la pantalla se desplego un teclado "De esta manera no tendrás que usar la libreta"

Ash asintió agradecido por su consideración.

"Como ya sabes eres un profesor junior, por lo que tienes más privilegios que un entrenador común, supongo que ya sabes cuales son" el peliblanco volvió a asentir "Bien y por último, toma esto, es un regalo de mi parte" Samuel le entrego la carpeta que había traído hace rato.

El chico de ojos impares abrió la carpeta y empezó a revisar los documentos, mientas más veía más su expresión cambiaba a una de asombro.

"¿Querías empezar una nueva vida no?, Ash Ketchum ya no existe, ahora solo debes decidir quién quieres ser" Samuel sonrió suavemente hacia su alumno.

Scathach quien se había mantenido en silencio ahora tenía los ojos abiertos en shock.

El peliblanco sonrió imperceptiblemente y empezó a firmar cada papel necesario, al terminar se los entregó a Samuel quien sonrió al chico que veía como su hijo.

"Ahora solo debes iniciar tu viaje" el peliblanco se acercó a Samuel y lo abrazo por unos segundos para sorpresa del viejo investigador antes de separarse "¿Ya tienes planeado dónde ir?" el peliblanco asintió "¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la región de Alola?, el profesor Kukui podría ayudarte en tu investigación, además hay una escuela." el peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

" _Iré en algún momento, pero aun no es tiempo_ "

El chico de ojos impares miro a su primer pokemon y ella entendió que era hora de irse, el ex-Ketchum se acercó a las escaleras y volteo por última vez a ver a su maestro.

"Cuídate" fue lo último que dijo Samuel.

El peliblanco asintió y bajo por las escaleras para salir del laboratorio.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Habían pasado horas desde que salió de pueblo paleta y el peliblanco junto a su hermosa Zoroark caminaban por la ruta 1.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando escucharon algo saliendo de los arbustos, era un Pinsir y parecía querer pelea. Scathach se posiciono frente al peliblanco listo para el combate y escucho una voz en su cabeza, para Scathach era una voz tentadora que podría hacer caer a un ángel del cielo.

[ _¿Crees que será suficiente para entretenerte?_ ]

Era la voz de su maestro.

"No lo será pero, desde aquí aparecerán enemigos cada vez más fuertes maestro" dijo Scathach con entusiasmo, haciendo honor a su nombre, después de todo ella fue nombrada en honor a Scathach la asesina de dioses, era obvio que su hermosa Zoroark sería una adicta a las batallas.

[ _Entonces avancemos, nuestro objetivo esta adelante y ese pokemon es nuestro primer obstáculo_ ]

"¡Deme sus órdenes maestro!" grito Scathach con determinación.

[ _Seamos rápidos entonces, empieza con_ _ **Shundō**_ _y termínalo con_ _ **Golpe Aéreo**_ ]

De un momento a otro Scathach apareció detrás del Pinsir y el único rastro de movimiento, es la ligera capa de polvo que se levantó en el lugar donde estaba antes, el brazo derecho de Scathach brillaba en blanco como el Golpe Aéreo se activó y golpeo en la espalda del Pinsir estrellándolo contra los árboles y poniéndolo fuera de combate.

[ _No está nada mal, pero aun te falta dominar el_ _ **Shundō**_ _(Movimiento instantáneo) y no es el único movimiento por practicar]_

El peliblanco asintió satisfecho con el progreso de su pokemon, empezó a oír múltiples zumbidos en el aire y vio que estaba rodeado de Beedrill.

[ _Scathach tenemos espectadores y parecen ser del tipo al que les gusta interferir con los asuntos de otros_ ]

"Esto se pone cada vez más emocionante… ¡Maestro por favor siga dándome órdenes!" grito Scathach con euforia.

[ _No necesitas repetirlo, que empiece el baile_ ]

Con un grito de batalla, Scathach se lanzó contra el enjambre de Beedrill.

En pueblo paleta mirando desde su balcón, el profesor Oak veía como hacia presencia el atardecer, en sus manos eran los papeles que el peliblanco había firmado.

"Akatsuki Haku… este es tu nuevo inicio, no te arrepientas de el"

* * *

 **Siendo sincero no me agrada Ash y por eso decidí que haría uno nuevo, quizás alguno reconozca la apariencia y la forma en la que Ash actúa y para aquellos que no lo hacen les digo que mi Ash (Aunque ahora se llama Haku) está basado en Eucliwood Hellscythe.**

 **Esta historia así como quizás la mayoría de mis historias por venir es un Harem, ¿Quiénes están en él?**

 **Pokemon: Scathach, Froslass, Gardevoir, Blaziken, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?, ¿?.**

 **Humanas: Sabrina, ¿?, ¿?.**

 **Así estará por ahora y a medida que avance la historia las revelare.**

 **Ash participara en las ligas y competencias, simplemente no lo sabe.**

 **La pokedex es básicamente un Scroll de RWBY**

 **¿Las películas ocurrirán?, quizás no, si quieren verlas denme sus razones y lo pensare.**

 **Algunos ataques de pokemon serán originales o de otra serie y tiene que ver con la investigación de Ash.**

 **De nuevo gracias a mi buen amigo** **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **por ayudarme con esta y mis otras historias.**

 **Como siempre dejare esta frase de un autor que admiro.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	2. Un comienzo ¿único?

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, el segundo por el momento, siendo sincero realmente me sorprende la cantidad de gente que la ha visto, a muchos les gusto y eso me agrada.**

 **Originalmente como mis otras dos historias planeadas que el segundo capítulo fuera corto ... por desgracia ha sido imposible para mi hacer algo así ¿Acaso hay un truco o algo? Estos son los primeros resultados de la serie, estarían pendientes de que algunos me parezcan importantes o que los mencionaremos pero que estén escribiendo hasta la región de Alola. Si desea algún capítulo en especial digan cual es ya que quizás podría salármelo.**

 **También quiero pedir a los lectores de esta historia que revisen mis otros amigos en mi perfil, no creo que pierdan en calidad a este fic, especialmente "Akame Ga Hunter" si alguien tiene idea de que no parece tan popular por favor díganlo, aunque el primer capítulo es algo extraño y está basado en el primer episodio del manga de Akame Ga Kill, con una razón, completamente la historia real empieza en el capítulo 2.**

 **Contestando a los Reviews:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Gracias por el apoyo, me alegro que te gustara. Intente introducir las chicas nuevas en este capítulo, lo más posible sin contar mucho de ellas por ahora y con Blaziken que aún no es su momento pero ella brillara pronto.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Hahaha ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente lo termine de escribir más rápido de lo que esperaba y tenga la razón es un placer prohibido que cada hombre disfruta. No creo que haya cometido ninguno de esos errores por ahora así que todo esté bien, gracias por el consejo.

 **Sekiryuutei omega:** Me alegra saber que logre hacerte ver la luz y es verdad, Pokemon ha llegado con la misma trama e historia desde el principio y no hay nada nuevo, bueno y si quieres más aquí tienes tu regalo.

 **IllusionMaster17:** Me alegro que te haya gustado.

Xien Yang: Tienes toda la razón, es todo un sueño y bueno si querías ecchi en este capítulo tienes un pequeño momento. Ira por los gimnasios pero por ahora no tiene planeado eso, en el siguiente capítulo me refiero a que me refiero.

 **smarty26:** La diversión aún no comienza pero dale un par de capítulos y situaciones ecchi y no salen del cuarto, la mayoría de los poderes por ahora pero Haku mas adelante explicara como son, Eichliwood Hellscythe.

Intente mejorar los diálogos, creo que es mejor, pero hay algunas ideas que no permiten que mi hijo se emocione.

 **LyCox032:** El ira a Alola pero es más adelante, si fuera desde el inicio mucho de la historia que tengo planeada se perdería

 **Paradoja Nialum:** No sabes cuánto me alegro que leyeras mi historia, soy un gran fanático que es todo un honor, aunque es similar a Eucliwood también intento que sea más original, su propio yo, espero que este capítulo te agrade y te muestre mas quien es Haku.

 **aten92:** Gracias por tu opinión, yo alegro de que te agrade

 **KenshiLycan:** Me alegro de que te interese, si quieres sorpresas este capítulo tienes algunas cuantas, espero que te agrade

 **Maestros de las Sombras: ¡** Ah! Me vas hacer sonrojar Mi-chan, que me puede decir que me gusta una historia histórica y oscura, que no me guste, pero que lo pueda hacerlo lo más parecido posible a Eucliwood, de todos modos sigue apoyándome.

 **Terminando con los comentarios entonces empecemos con el fic, también por favor vean mis otras historias.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nintendo.**

* * *

"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?" "Alguien humano solo podría escuchar los continuos quejidos de un Pokemon, podría decir claramente que el sonido pertenece a un Zoroark si estaban bien informados. En cambio para los Pokémon era algo totalmente diferente, no entendía que el Zoroark estaba pensando y realmente no sabían que pensar, los Pokemon estaban bien y lloraban tristeza. pena, pero sobre todo ...

De vergüenza.

Los pokemon más jóvenes rápidamente, no querrán estar con el mismo tipo que lo que pueden hacer, como son los Pokémon de tipo [ **Siniestro** ] como Zoroark, los más viejos sin dudaron y se acercaron a la situación.

Pidgeotto, Pikachu, Beedrill, Butterfree, Noctowl y Ariados, todos estos Pokemon y más fueron mirar y ciertamente no esperarban el tipo de escena frente a ellos.

Era un Zoroark femenino, era antigua y muy atractiva, la púrpura de bufanda estaba cerca de su belleza, pero toda la belleza se vio empañada por las lágrimas en su rostro mientras arrastraba por un ojo que parecía ser su entrenador inconsciente El entrenador por lo que los Pokemon podría decir que era joven, probablemente estaba empezando su viaje, iba mayormente vestido de negro excepto por el cinturón plateado.

Lo más llamativo era su largo cabello blanco sin imperfecciones y el hecho de que sus ojos giraban igual que remolinos, claramente fuera de combate.

'Estúpidos Pokemon', 'Estúpido árbol', 'Estúpidas bayas' y 'Estúpido maestro' fueron las palabras que continuamente salían de la boca de Scathach mientras arrastraban un Haku por medio del bosque intentando ignorar la mirada de cada uno. Pokémon que los observaba escondidos. La Pokemon Ilusión no podía soportar las lágrimas de vergüenza que caían de su rostro mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a esta situación.

Había pasado un día desde que salí de Pueblo y el paso había sido tranquilo en opinión de Scathach, claro que el paseo tranquilo incluía batallas contra grupos de jóvenes que podían arrojar fácilmente al blanco de Blanco y Negro.

Como se esperaba, la batalla no duro más de 1 minuto gracias a la sobrenatural velocidad de Scathach y su amplio repertorio de movimientos, antes de darse cuenta había caído la noche y habían decidido acampar a campo abierto, sacando uno de los Cubos negros había invocado una gran tienda de campaña y el material necesario para hacer la cena antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente había sido casi similar que el primer día, si no fuera por el hecho de que una de sus muchas batallas los había llevado a encontrar muchos árboles con Bayas sin cosechar y Haku había decidido llevar una buena parte de ellas con él para usar en su comida para sus Pokemon.

Scathach sabía que era una verdad a medias, aunque usaría algunas para hacer comidas nutritivas para ellas, la verdadera razón era el hecho de que Haku era alguien con un gran apetito, un apetito similar al de un Munchlax y lo que más disfrutaba comer eran Helado, galletas y bayas, viendo la oportunidad de conseguir muchas de ellas gratis además de algunas que no había visto antes no desaprovecho la oportunidad y se llevó al menos la mitad de la cosecha.

Scathach estaba casi segura de que iniciaría una pequeña guerra entre los Pokemon de la zona para averiguar quién se las había llevado y tanto Pokemon como humanos saldrían heridos.

A Scathach no le importaba.

La Pokemon ilusión vio cómo su maestro había guardado ¾ partes de lo que recogió y empezó a comerse el resto.

Scathach no sabía exactamente como ocurrió, quizás fue la combinación de bayas o alguna baya extraña entre ellas pero tan pronto como su maestro termino de comerse la última de las bayas su rostro se había sonrojado y había empezado a caminar de manera extraña, además de que se había vuelto muy cariñoso al punto de abrazar a Scathach y acariciar todo su cuerpo contra su pelaje.

De alguna forma Haku se había emborrachado.

Al parecer ser alguien poderoso psíquicamente no te hacia incapaz de mantenerte sobrio.

Scathach definitivamente supo que algo estaba mal y solo pudo quedarse congelada cuando su maestro… ¡abrió la boca para decir algo!

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar se había desmayado al igual que un Pokemon en combate.

Después de eso Scathach había arrastrado durante horas a su maestro por todo el camino al Bosque y realmente no pudo dejar de sentir pena y vergüenza al ver como cada Pokemon en el bosque se detenía a observarlos.

¡Ella era Scathach, la Reina de las Sombras e Ilusiones! Había sido entrenada a un nivel que ningún otro Zoroark llegaría jamás con la ayuda de Haku, su maestro y era sobre todo un Pokemon orgulloso de estar junto a Akatsuki Haku.

No le importaba lo que otros Pokemon dijeran sobre sus propios entrenadores o cualquier otro, ella está más que satisfecha con Haku.

¿Ser Amigos?

¿Tratarse como Iguales?

Para ella esas solo eran palabras vacías e incorrectas las cuales trataban de explicar una relación que claramente era de usarse unos a otros.

Los humanos usarían a los Pokemon para peleas y entretenimiento, los Pokemon aunque mayormente obligados al ser capturados, aun así usarían la oportunidad de conseguir más fuerza al ser "protegidos" por un humano además de la comida gratis que les proporcionen.

Claramente era una relación en la que se usaban entre sí, simplemente usaban lindas palabras para suavizar la verdad, Haku y Scathach estaban consciente de eso y desde el principio habían hecho clara su relación.

Habían hecho más que eso, hicieron una promesa.

Inevitablemente su relación simplemente había evolucionado y se había convertido en algo mucho más grande para sorpresa de ambos, ¿Amigos? No era algo tan pequeño y frágil, ¿Hermanos? Cerca pero no suficiente, ¿Madre e Hijo? En un principio había sido de esa forma pero solo duro un par de años. Desde que Scathach se dio cuenta del potencial de Haku y la clase de persona que era, había pensado y llevado con orgullo su relación, nunca se había arrepentido.

¿Entonces donde estaba ese orgullo del que estaba feliz de llevar mientras recorrían de forma tan patética la ruta hacia la Ciudad verde?

Scathach levanto la vista al cielo y observo como el día se había convertido en noche rápidamente, viendo a su alrededor noto como el bosque se había vuelto más espeso, también podía oler más pokemon de tipo insecto que antes.

Parecía que había entrado a la parte más profunda del bosque sin darse cuenta, Scathach fijo su mirada en Haku el cual seguía dormido y solo pudo suspirar otra vez antes de recostar su espalda en un árbol grueso y colocar a Haku entre sus piernas y brazos para abrigarlo, parecía que Haku no iba a despertar pronto así que era mejor descansar de una vez.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lo primero que sintió cuando despertó fue el agradable calor del sol y la suave brisa de la mañana, eran las condiciones perfectas para seguir durmiendo de manera pacífica y agradable durante un par de minutos más… quizás 1 hora… olvídalo, mejor hasta que acabe la mañana.

POP

Scathach sintió una molestia en la nariz pero desapareció segundos después.

POP

Estaba de vuelta.

POP

Tranquila se ira pronto

POP

Pronto.

POP

" _{Bien esto se está volviendo molesto}"_ pensó

POP

Finalmente por desgracia Scathach tuvo que abrir los ojos y lo primero en su visión fueron los indiferentes ojos de su maestro quien estaba sentado frente a ella mientras tocaba ligeramente su nariz cada pocos segundos.

El ojo derecho de Scathach se crispo.

"{Realmente eres una pesadilla maestro, ¿Lo sabias?}"

La única respuesta que recibió fue el fallido intento de Haku de dar una sonrisa.

Scathach solo suspiro ante la actitud de su maestro y volteo su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo la posición del sol asumió que no debían ser más allá de las 9 am, no era particularmente su momento favorito del día para despertar pero tenían que seguir su camino si querían llegar a Ciudad Verde antes del final del día.

La Pokemon ilusión fija su mirada en su maestro el cual se dirigía a la mesa en el centro del pequeño campamento que estableció cuando había despertado y había escapado del terrorífico y poderoso agarre de hierro de los brazos de su querida Zoroark.

" _Hare el desayuno"._

Fue lo que Scathach leyó cuando recogió la pequeña libreta donde Haku escribía sus mensajes, acercándose al campamento Scathach coloco la libreta en uno de los bolsillos del bolso, seguramente Haku no la necesitaría durante un tiempo mientras tuviera la Pokedex con él.

Miro el cinturón de su maestro el cual aún estaba en la mesa y pensó que quizás era momento de dejar libre por un tiempo al nuevo grupo de Pokemon.

"{Maestro quizás debería dejar salir a las otras}" informo Scathach hacia el peliblanco quien no respondió y siguió preparando los materiales para cocinar, aunque para Scathach eso ya era una respuesta completamente entendible.

"{Entiendo que no confié en ellas y que no le agraden, pero le prometió al Profesor Oak que las ayudaría con sus problemas}" Esta vez consiguió que Haku se detuviera de cocinar

"{No tiene que interactuar con ellas en este momento, solo déjelas libres para salir por hoy y cuando estemos en camino a Ciudad Verde pueda dejarlas en las Pokeballs hasta el próximo descanso}"

Esta vez Haku respondió moviendo la mano como si dijera 'Haz lo que quieras'. Scathach satisfecha agarro el cinturón con las pokeballs y estaba por ir a una posición más lejana para que no interrumpieran la cocina de Haku antes de recordar algo.

"{También maestro espero que no se le olvide hacer algo de comer para ellas}" Grito por última vez antes de irse en dirección al bosque sin voltear a ver como su grito había causado que Haku se equivocara al momento de agregar otro ingrediente.

Si Haku pudiera hablar en este mismo momento estaría gritando un montón de maldiciones.

Scathach camino durante un par de minutos antes de detenerse en un espacio abierto, desenganchando las 3 Pokeball del cinturón se abrieron en un destello de luz para revelar el hermoso espectáculo de 3 diosas en su máximo esplendor.

"{¡Por fin estoy fuera!}" Exclamo Gardevoir mientras estiraba su cuerpo y sin querer haciendo resaltar más sus pechos.

"{Aunque no son las palabras que usaría… ciertamente me alegro de estar fuera de esa cosa}" dijo con calma Froslass, aunque estaba ligeramente irritada del calor que provocaba la mañana.

Blaziken simplemente se quedó en silencio mientras miraba con rabia hacia el Pokemon ilusión quien la había golpeado antes de que pudiera acabar con el humano.

Gardevoir al fin empezó a mirar a sus alrededores antes fijarse en la Zoroark con sus Pokeballs en sus manos {"Oh… eres tu}" dijo con aburrimiento.

"{No sé porque nos soltaste, pero tienes mi gratitud por dejarnos salir}" las palabras de Froslass portaban una gracia digna de una princesa, cosa que todos notaron.

"{¡Eso por ahora no importa! ¿Dónde está nuestro pequeño y lindo maestro?}" Pidió de manera infantil Gardevoir, pero pronto esa actitud cambio para desagrado de Scathach "{Quería conocerlo de manera un poco más… intima}" dijo seductoramente mientras se pasaba su lengua por sus delicados y tiernos labios.

Al escuchar sobre Haku, Blaziken empezó a gruñir de manera amenazadora mientras las llamas en sus tobillos y muñecas se encendían al igual que una hoguera, Froslass por otra parte se mantuvo igual pero Scathach pudo notar un pequeño cambio en su expresión, interés.

Antes de que Scathach pudiera responder a la pregunta de Gardevoir aunque no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, Blaziken decidió dar su opinión.

"{¿No es obvio?}" Preguntó como si la respuesta fuera clara "{La pequeña esclava frente a ti…}" Scathach no frunció el ceño ante como la llamo, pero sabía que lo siguiente realmente la molestaría "{Al fin se dio cuenta de que su entrenador es una basura y quiere huir, seguramente viene a pedirnos ayuda para irse, por esa razón nos trajo a un lugar donde el no estuviera… ¿o estoy equivocada?}" dijo con arrogancia y sin ninguna duda.

Ambos, Gardevoir y Froslass parecieron considerar sus palabras para desagrado de la Zoroark, antes de mirar hacia Scathach para confirmar sus sospechas.

Blaziken se encontró decepcionada.

"{No… De hecho soy muy feliz con mi maestro y si le dieran la oportunidad seguro también lo estarían… pero cada vez veo más lejana esa posibilidad}" dijo antes de susurrar lo último para sí misma, aunque Blaziken lo escucho y Gardevoir y Froslass leyeron sus labios. "{En este momento se encuentra cocinando el desayuno para nosotras}" Gardevoir se animó ante la palabra desayuno con Froslass haciendo lo mismo pero de manera más discreta, aunque Blaziken parecía como si estuviera por golpear a alguien.

"{Entonces que estamos esperando ¡Vamos a comer!}" Grito emocionado Gardevoir dispuesta a buscar a Haku solo para ser detenida por la hermosa Zoroark frente a ella.

"{Antes de eso… quiero hablar con ustedes}" informo Scathach con indiferencia y miro a cada una con algo de molestia "{Diré esto claramente desde ahora…}"

"{¡Ustedes no me agradan para nada!}" Gruño con rabia hacia las 3 Pokemon sorprendidos por su ira, antes de que pudieran decir algo Scathach siguió hablando "{La única razón por la que intervine por ustedes y mi maestro para que las aceptara fue porque quiero lo mejor para el}" las 3 parecían realmente sorprendidas y molestas antes su palabras.

"{Así que voy hacer las cosas claras ahora mismo}" Scathach procedió a mirar a cada una.

"{Aunque debes tener tus razones, realmente no me agrada que menosprecies a mi maestro y sobre todo que desconfíes de el cuándo aún no ha hecho nada para merecer tu indiferencia}" dijo de manera fría y cortante hacia Froslass quien hizo una mueca ante las palabras del Pokemon ilusión.

"{Seguramente pasaste por algo horrible que rompió tu corazón y confianza, realmente lo siento por ti, estas rota}" le dijo con una suave voz a Blaziken quien se congelo ante sus palabras "{Pero mi maestro, está más allá de roto… no hay reparación, paso por mucho peor y si intentas liberar tu enojo y rabia con el… te cazare y yo misma te dejare en las puertas del infierno}" gruño con una voz oscura Scathach, un tono digno de la Reina de las Sombras y las Ilusiones.

"{Y tu…}" dijo mirando en dirección a Gardevoir "{De todas aquí…}"

"{Eres la que menos me agrada y la que más quiero lejos de mi maestro}" dijo con odio "{De todas ustedes aquí… estoy 100% segura que serias la primera en huir y abandonar a mi maestro sin ninguna duda cuando más te necesite}" finalizo ante la mirada sorprendida de cada una, especialmente Gardevoir.

"{Ustedes son similares a mi… y similares a mi maestro… por esa razón quiero que intenten hacer lo mejor posible para llevarse bien con el… y si no lo hacen}" Un aura oscura y sangrienta se dispersó por el aire, toda ella provenía de Scathach y la cubría al igual que un manto de oscuridad "{Te demostrare porque incluso los legendarios no me quieren como enemigo}" las palabras fueron dichas como si estuviera gruñendo de rabia mientras unos ojos carmesí se manifestaban entre toda esa oscuridad.

Un escalofrió de terror recorrió a cada una de ella mientras miraban al Pokemon oscuro frente a ellas haciendo honor a su especialidad.

El aura oscura finalmente se calmó y la apariencia de Scathach se revelo una vez más de pie como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

"{Espero que lo hayan entendido, será mejor que volvamos la comida debería de estar lista pronto}" finalizo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el campamento sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, sabiendo que dejo una impresión en ellas.

Froslass, Blaziken y Gardevoir no se movían de sus posiciones mientras veían al Pokemon ilusión alejarse, cada una de ellas repitió cada palabra en su mente y a medida que lo procesaban una mueca de disgusto se presentó en el rostro de Froslass, una de ira en la de Blaziken y una de terror en la de Gardevoir.

Froslass no podía confiar en un humano, la simple idea simplemente contrastaba todo lo que había pasado durante este par de años, volviendo a pensar en las palabras del Zoroark noto que no era necesario confiar en él, simplemente debía de ser lo más neutral posible, era casi seguro que el chico no confiaba en ella así que lo mejor sería mantener su relación lo más neutral posible, no enemigos y no amigos.

Tendría que escuchar sus órdenes durante la batalla y quizás seguir alguna que otra orden fuera de batalla, por mucho que no le gustara la idea, tendría que hacerlo si quería mantenerse segura de ese Pokemon tan terrorífico.

Blaziken estaba más allá de furiosa, la simple idea de destrozar todo a su alrededor para dejar ir su ira sonaba muy atractiva pero considerándolo mejor descarto la opción, puede que sea alguien que deje salir su ira rápidamente y es fácil de provocar pero si quemaba el bosque por su egoísmo y rabia causaría daño a Pokemon inocentes y sobre todo no soportaría hacer daño a un bebe Pokemon, no se lo perdonaría.

Claro que esto no calmo su ira de ninguna manera, quería golpear a esa Zoroark presumida, ¿Confiar en ese chico? Ni siquiera parecía muy confiable, ni siquiera era capaz de sonreír, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que es incapaz de expresar emoción? Blaziken solo podía pensar que Zoroark era estúpidamente ingenua y había sido engañada por ese entrenador.

La enojo más el hecho de que había hablado de ella como si lo supiera todo, como si fuera un libro que leerías simplemente por aburrimiento, se había atrevido a llamarla rota ¿y lo peor de todo?

Ella tenía toda la razón y eso la enfureció más.

Gardevoir por otra parte no reaccionaba, estaba sumida en sus recuerdos, las palabras 'huir' y 'abandonar' eran una especie de tabú para ella, era un Pokemon poderoso de eso estaba totalmente segura además de era una seductora natural, muchos Pokemon seguro desearían estar con ella, pero también era una cobarde, nunca había tenido el valor de hacer algo por sí misma, siempre escuchaba las ordenes de su entrenadora y cuando la primera oportunidad de tomar una decisión por si misma se presentó…

Ella huyo.

Debió haberla ayudado a toda costa, estar junto a ella y no abandonarla pero había decidido huir, pronto la enviaron al laboratorio de un profesor y antes de darse cuenta su vida se volvió una prisión de la cual no podía salir.

Su entrenadora había sido siempre alguien amable, poderosa, hábil y sobre todo muy hermosa, también era humilde y nunca demostró exceso de confianza… y ahora ella… ella… ella.

Gardevoir sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, miro a sus acompañantes Pokemon y podía ver que cada una fue afectada por las palabras del Pokemon oscuro.

Parece que sus habilidades en combate no son lo único peligroso de ella.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku estaba terminando de cocinar el desayuno, había utilizado algunas de las bayas Payapa y Jacoba, también uso cebolla y arroz además de añadir un poco de jugo y por ultimo algo de tocino, había tenido que iniciar desde el principio por culpa de Scathach pero con tantos años de cocinar había sido un contratiempo menor, un molesto contratiempo pero se había arreglado rápidamente.

Había empezado a cocinar para sí mismo cuando tuvo 7 años, había sido principalmente para alimentarse a sí mismo el sabor no importaba siempre y cuando lo mantuviera con vida y fuerte. Cuando Scathach llego a su vida había sido de la misma forma y aunque no se quejaba de su comida, Haku podía ver cada día la cara de decepción al comer lo que el preparaba.

Todo cambio cuando un día en la televisión había visto un concurso de comida, las distintas formas de cocinar, el sabor, el aroma, la presentación y el hecho de que los jueces continuaran comiendo a pesar de que no podían comer más, había hecho que Haku tuviera ganas de intentarlo también… de hacer feliz a alguien con su comida.

Había probado muchas combinaciones, especialmente con bayas y comida Pokemon para Zoroark, había hecho una olla especialmente grande sin darse cuenta, siempre hacia grandes raciones pero nunca lograban terminarlas. Todo su esfuerzo había mostrado recompensa cuando Scathach no se había detenido de comer con un plato o dos, incluso tres y cuatro, con cada plato que Scathach devoraba la imperceptible sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro de Haku no desapareció.

Ese día y los siguientes nunca sobro comida.

Desde ese día había tomado la cocina como algo más importante que un pasatiempo, casi al mismo nivel que el estudio de Pokemon, había preparado cosas más simples en su hogar por el simple hecho de que el profesor parecía saber cuándo cocinaba uno de sus mejores platillos y siempre se entrometía en los momentos juntos que tenían su hermosa Zoroark y el.

Pero ahora nadie se entrometería en sus momentos juntos… o al menos eso había pensado.

Scathach en ese momento había salido del bosque y había inhalado profundamente el encantador olor de la comida de su amo y sin ninguna duda se sentó en la mesa esperando a que Haku sirviera el desayuno.

Gardevoir, Blaziken y Froslass venían justo detrás de ella y cada una fue afectada por el olor de la comida, Froslass parecía que había sido encantada y tenía un rostro que mostraba una inmensa concentración mientras intentaba descifrar cada componente de lo que producía tal aroma.

Gardevoir no dudo en correr y sentarse en la mesa justo frente a Scathach mientras miraba con impaciencia la espalda de Haku.

Blaziken por una vez en presencia de Haku se mantuvo tranquila por casi un minuto antes de que junto con Froslass se acercaran a la mesa y se quedaran de pie junto a ella, Scathach les lanzo una mirada que podría interpretarse como 'siéntense idiotas'.

Pronto la espera rindió frutos cuando Haku se acercó a la mesa con dos platos en mano y otros 3 flotando, Gardevoir detecto la energía psíquica y frunció el ceño por unos segundos antes de volver a una mirada llena de falsa inocencia.

"[Disfrútenlo]" Gardevoir, Blaziken y Froslass saltaron del susto antes de colocarse en guardia ante la magnífica y extraña voz que hizo eco en sus cabezas, era una voz que no podía ser humana ni de un Pokemon. Cada una volteo a mirar a Scathach pero ella simplemente miraba su plato, como si la hermosa voz de antes no fuera importante.

"{¿Un nuevo platillo?}" Pregunto felizmente Scathach, Haku asintió.

"[Es Risotto de Payapa]"

"{¿Payapa?}" Pregunto Froslass con duda "{¿no es eso una baya?}"

"[Lo es, es una baya que debilita los efectos de ataques psíquicos, normalmente también debilitaría a algunos Pokemon psíquicos…]" dijo mientras miraba a Gardevoir quien miro a su plato con tristeza "[Pero combinando algunos ingredientes y otra baya fui capaz de anular los efectos, ahora es solo un desayuno nutritivo para los Pokemon]" informo antes de sentarse a comer.

Mientras Haku comía en silencio las Pokemon a excepción de Scathach vieron su desayuno con algo de sospecha, cada una preguntándose si había algún ingrediente extraño pero el gemido de Scathach les llamo la atención.

"{~Mnnn~… ¡Por Arceus! Esto sabe tan bien, maestro eres un genio}" Scathach comía a una velocidad impresionante sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a nadie o algo que no sea su comida, se detuvo por unos segundos y vio como ninguna de las otras chicas había tomado aún su comida "{¿Van a empezar a comer o no? El hambre es tu peor enemigo}" Su única respuesta fue el silencio, Scathach estaba por volver a comer pero fue interrumpida por Haku.

"[Scathach come más despacio y disfruta cada bocado, ahora que nuestro numero aumento tendrás que comer menos]" Esas palabras afectaron profundamente a la Zoroark como se demostró por el hecho de romper los cubiertos, Haku escucho algo más rompiéndose y viendo la expresión de Scathach solo pudo suponer que fue su corazón.

Ninguna de las otras chicas podría creer que el Pokemon siniestro frente a ellas que les había causado tanto terror ahora demostrara ser tan… sumisa.

Gardevoir siendo la más hambrienta fue la primera en dar el primer bocado, el resultado sorprendió a las otras.

"{~Mnnn~ ¿Qué es esto? Es magnífico, se siente como si estuviera despertando de un hermoso sueño frente a un bello amanecer, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo… ¡es tan delicioso!}" Gimió Gardevoir mientras daba uno, dos, tres y cuatro bocados sin detenerse, Scathach no pudo evitar burlarse, Gardevoir había caído ante los encantos de la comida de Haku.

Froslass no se quedó atrás y probó un bocado.

"{Esto es… es magnífico, es blando y se disuelve en mi boca de manera tan gentil, además tiene un sabor dulce y ligeramente amargo}" Froslass se detuvo de comer mientras Haku le pasaba un frasco, era pimienta, dudo por unos momentos antes de echarle un poco a la comida y probar otro bocado "{~Mnnn~ es aún mejor, el sabor de pimienta concentro más el del platillo, esto es lo mejor que he comido en mi vida}"

Pronto cada Pokemon comía sin detenerse, disfrutando del delicioso platillo hecho por su entrenador, Blaziken al notar que era la última, tomo un pequeño bocado y no pudo evitar maravillarse ante el sabor que se presentaba en su lengua. Blaziken vio como Haku la miraba esperando una respuesta respecto a su platillo.

"{Es… aceptable}" se resignó a decir antes de seguir comiendo

Haku suspiro ante la vaga respuesta pero asintió en agradecimiento, si ella no aceptaría que le gusto su comida solo tendría que cocinar uno que la dejara totalmente satisfecha.

Aunque Scathach estaba molesta por la actitud de Blaziken y el hecho de que sus raciones de comida disminuirán de ahora en adelante no pudo evitar sonreí en felicidad, con esta actuación Haku estaba demostrando sus puntos buenos, los que en opinión de Scathach lo hacían mejor que cualquier otro entrenador. Aunque Haku lo ocultaba… Scathach podía verlo, lo que se reflejaba en los ojos de su maestro en este momento era…

Una pequeña pisca de felicidad.

" _{¿Maestro… que es esto? ¿No, mejor dicho… quien cocino esto?}" Su maestro realmente por una vez parecía ofendido por sus palabras._

" _Es el almuerzo… yo lo hice" Escribió en una nota._

 _Zoroark podía ver lo que estaba escrito pero no podía creer esas palabras, durante el par de meses que estuvo con su maestro cada comida había sido muy… común, no había originalidad, ni pasión y mucho menos amor en la comida, incluso su sabor era tan aburrido que casi parecía no saber a nada, era como probar el aire._

 _Pero lo que estaba frente a ella era algo completamente diferente, era un platillo de carne, carne de pato suponía, pero no era todo el olor que simplemente desprendía la comida haría que incluso el Pokemon más amable se volviera una bestia hambrienta._

 _Era celestial._

" _Zoroark… ¿No lo comerás?" Aunque Zoroark no era una experta en leer las expresiones del chico frente a ella, podía ver algo de decepción y aprensión en su rostro._

 _Parecía el rostro de alguien quien vio a un pequeño Pichu ser pateado… Que maestro tan peligroso y tierno tenia._

" _{P-Por supuesto que lo comeré con gusto, después de todo el maestro lo hizo para mi}" el peliblanco parecía contento con sus palabras y se sirvió su propio plato para empezar a comer._

 _Aunque la Pokemon ilusión había dicho esas palabras… dudaba en probar la comida, después de todo, aunque tuviera un buen aroma no significaba que sabía bien… por ejemplo el perfume._

 _Esa fue una mala experiencia._

 _Zoroark veía como su maestro comía monótonamente su comida, cada pocos segundos levantaba su mirada y la miraba solo para apartarla rápidamente y volver a comer, si su maestro actuaba de esa forma ella no podría negarse con algo de duda tomo un bocado teniendo esperanzas que tuviera buen sabor._

 _Ella estaba totalmente equivocada._

 _Fue magnifico, no había palabras para describirlo._

 _Era lo mejor que había probado en su vida._

" _{¡Maestro esto sabe fantástico!}" Zoroark siguió comiendo y antes de darse cuenta había término todo el plato, no pudo evitar decepcionarse, realmente quería probar más de esa comida._

" _¿quieres más?"_

 _La nota de su maestro fue una especie de bendición y Zoroark no pudo contenerse._

" _{¡Si por favor!}_

 _El peliblanco se levantó de la mesa y fue a buscar más para su Pokemon, una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro, cuando volvió con el segundo plato observo como Zoroark parecía saltar en su asiento._

" _{¡Gracias Maestro!}" Zoroark empezó a comer y el peliblanco solo se quedó observándola "{Realmente estoy impresionada maestro, no creía que pudieras hacer algo tan delicioso, me alegro de haberme equivocado}" antes de que pudiera seguir comiendo su plato empezó a flotar con energía psíquica y ella pudo vislumbrar la ligera molestia en el rostro de su amo._

" _Entonces supongo que no seguirás comiendo lo que cocine… después de todo es imposible que yo haya cocinado esto"_

" _{No lo siento maestro, me equivoque, fue un error, por favor déjame seguir comiendo}" rogo Zoroark ante la expresión molesta de su maestro quien suspiro y le devolvió el plato, la mesa continuo en silencio por unos segundos antes de que Zoroark terminara el segundo plato y pidiera un tercero._

" _{Maestro esto está realmente delicioso… Estoy orgullosa de usted}" la única respuesta que Zoroark recibió fue un imperceptible estremecimiento en el peliblanco antes de ir a la cocina._

 _Si Zoroark hubiera visto su rostro… vería un pequeño sonrojo cruzando su rostro._

Habían sido ya 7 años desde ese día y Scathach aún no había olvidado esa primera comida, claro que su maestro había continuado mejorando en la cocina y haciendo platos aún mejores… pero ese primer plato fue especial.

Pronto el desayuno termino y cada uno estaba satisfecho, todas las chicas habían repetido al menos 3 veces y aunque estaban satisfechas, no se hubieran negado a un plato más.

Mientras Haku limpiaba los utensilios y los platos, las Pokemon se mantenían tranquilas aun sentadas en la mesa, Scathach preferiría que se mantuviera de esa manera, realmente no quería tener que lidiar con ellas.

Por desgracia llegaron las preguntas.

"{Esa voz… la de hace rato… ¿que fue?}" Pregunto Froslass, inesperadamente quien respondió no fue Zoroark.

"{Eran poderes psíquicos… los poderes de nuestro actual entrenador de hecho ¿o me equivoco?}" Ante la pregunta de Gardevoir, Scathach decidió que al menos debía contestar lo más posible para evitar problemas futuros.

"{Lo fue… esa era la voz de mi maestro}" Confirmo la Pokemon ilusión.

"{¿Cómo?}" Pregunto Blaziken, ante su pregunta Scathach levanto una ceja pidiendo que fuera más específica "{¿Pensé que dijo que no podía hablar?}" esta vez fue Froslass quien respondió.

"{No, de hecho dijo que podía hablar pero afirmo que era doloroso}" Froslass le dirigió una mirada a Scathach queriendo saber más, tenía que mantenerse informado sobre su actual entrenador aunque no le agradara la idea.

Pero la información es poder.

"{Los poderes del maestro son demasiado grandes… quizás solo algunos Pokemon legendarios psíquicos podrían igualarlo}" esta información las alarmo.

"{Eso es imposible, no puede existir un ser humano con tanto poder}" cuestiono Gardevoir.

"{Si así quieres creerlo, no intentare convencerte pero es la verdad}" A Scathach realmente no le importaba si le creían, estaba dándoles este pequeño grano de información para evitar molestias futuras a Haku.

"{¿Esto que tiene que ver con su voz?}" Pregunto Blaziken, Scathach parecía dudosa por unos segundos antes de hablar.

"{Sus poderes son… inestables, al menos eso creo, él los tiene en perfecto control pero al mismo tiempo no lo hace}"

"{No entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿Cómo puedes tener el control y no tenerlo al mismo tiempo? Suena tonto}" Dijo Blaziken, Zoroark realmente mostro algo de rabia y miro a Blaziken pero no hizo nada más.

"{En palabras simples sus poderes están ligados íntimamente a sus emociones, si el muestra felicidad, odio, ira, tristeza, desesperación… sus poderes simplemente se saldrán de control y cualquier cosa podría pasar}" informo con tristeza para conmoción y preocupación de todas, tenían una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento como entrenador, genial ¿no? "{Aun así él tiene poderes increíble que puede usar para ayudar, ¿Sabían que puede curar cualquier lesión?}" Pregunto con felicidad tratando de desviar el tema a algo más cómodo.

Aunque lo último sonaba impresionante, no podían dejar de lado el temor de todo lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque pronto después de pensarlo mejor se tranquilizaron, aunque tuviera todo ese poder, era solo un humano, ellas eran Pokemon, eran superiores en términos físicos y de resistencia.

Quizás si daban todo de si él ni siquiera sería un problema.

La Zoroark sabía lo que estaban pensando ante las miradas de complicidad que se daban las tres y solo pudo suspirar ante su ingenuidad, era lindo hacerse falsas ilusiones

"{Entonces ¿la razón por la que no sonríe, no ríe y no expresa ninguna molestia es para poder mantener sus poderes bajo control?}" Pregunto con suavidad Gardevoir, con lo que había escuchado, Gardevoir podía decir que tenía algo de respeto por el peliblanco y a la vez miedo.

"{Si… también, volviendo a la pregunto de Blaziken… su voz es extraña}"

"{¿Mnnn? ¿Qué pasa con su voz?}" Pregunto el pokemon de hielo.

"{No sé exactamente que paso con ella, pero sus poderes la afectaron… no sé exactamente qué ocurre cuando habla pero cada vez que intenta hablar, muestra una cara de inmensa tristeza}"

Después de eso todas quedaron en silencio, Scathach recordando el pasado, las otras procesando todo lo que habían escuchado, todas escucharon pasos acercándose y voltearon para ver a Haku caminando hacia ellas antes de sacar su pokedex y mostrar las palabras escritas en la pantalla holográfica.

" _Scathach nos vamos"_ miro a las otras 3 Pokemon _"Ustedes también"_

"{Espera maestro ¿Porque saldremos tan pronto?}" Scathach miro al cielo en dirección al sol y calculo que debían ser un poco más de las 10 am "{creí que descansaríamos un poco más}" dijo con duda, esperaba descansar un poco más antes de salir "{De hecho ahora que lo pienso mejor, merezco mas descanso después de arrastrarte de manera tan vergonzosa por el bosque}" las pokemon podían detectar un rubor de vergüenza en su rostro y cuando miraron a su actual entrenador notaron que ni siquiera hacia una mueca.

" _No sé de qué estás hablando"_

"{Ahí va otra vez intentando tirar la responsabilidad y mentir}"

" _Soy inocente"_

Con la cabeza inclinada de manera tan linda casi parecía inocente.

Casi.

"{¡Maestro necio e irresponsable!}" Grito Scathach con furia.

" _¿Me estas gritando porque no puedo gritar verdad? racista"_

"{¿Racista? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro tema?}"

" _realmente nada, pero es muy fácil distraerte"_

"{Grrr… ¿porque eres tan molesto?}"

" _Me amas y lo sabes… incluso lo dices dormida"_

"{¡Yo no hago eso!}"

"' _Maestro te amo' 'eres tan genial' 'eres muy tierno no puedo creer que aguante tanto tiempo sin tenerte en mis brazos', lo dices cada noche"_

"{KYAAAAH}"

El trio de Pokemon no podían creer lo que veían, a pesar de que se gritaban… al menos uno lo hacía, parecía que se divertían, la forma en la que interactúan no era de ninguna manera similar a lo que esperaban, era completamente diferente, era único… era tan natural. Al ver la escena que se desarrolla frente a ellas no pudieron evitar sonreír un poco, aunque la sonrisa en Blaziken se fue tan rápido como llego, Froslass sonreía detrás de la manga de su kimono y Gardevoir no aguanto la risa.

Scathach estaba agarrando las mejillas de Haku y las estiraba mientras Haku intentaba liberarse de su agarre, al escuchar las risas ambos miraron a la dirección y observaron como las otras chicas las miraban con burla, terminaron separándose Haku parecía indiferente y Scathach tenía la apariencia de alguien que quería ser tragada por el suelo.

Gardevoir estaba por decir algo "{cierra la boca… antes de que te des cuenta estarás de la misma manera que yo}" y así rápidamente el pokemon Psíquico cerro la boca.

Haku se alejó del lado de Scathach y se acercó hacia las chicas, ante su mirada curiosa el simplemente les mostro su Pokedex

" _¿Que harán?"_ parpadearon al no entender la pregunta.

"{¿A qué te refieres?}" Gardevoir siendo la más bocal de las tres contesto.

" _Me dirijo a Ciudad Verde, ¿Entonces quieren caminar el resto del camino o ir en sus Pokeballs?"_

"{¿Podemos elegir?}" Pregunto esta vez Froslass con sorpresa, Blaziken aún se negó a hablar con él.

" _Es su decisión"_

Rápidamente Froslass y Blaziken eligieron la Pokeball, aunque no era un problema Froslass preferiría no estar fuera en un día tan soleado y caluroso y Blaziken simplemente no soportaba estar junto a Haku, Gardevoir lo pensó por unos segundos más y decidió caminar junto a Haku, podría conocerlo mejor y realmente no quería volver a su Pokeball tan pronto.

Haku asintió y antes de que pudiera devolverlas a la Pokeball un ruido lo distrajo, teniendo un presentimiento apunto su Pokedex hacia el arbusto.

" **Rattata, un pokemon del bosque. Le gusta el queso, las nueces, la fruta y las bayas."**

Fue lo que dijo la Pokedex y Haku asintió, había configurado la Pokedex para que la explicación fuera simple y rápida, en el caso de que el Pokemon fuera suyo diera mucha más información e incluso otros detalles.

Haku y las chicas escucharon otro sonido y voltearon a ver hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias y vieron como otro Rattata se llevaba una bolsa llena de bayas.

" **También le gusta robar comida de excursionistas tontos"** dijo la voz del Pokedex antes de que el Rattata intentara escapar por los arbustos.

La reacción fue instantánea.

Gardevoir, Froslass y Blaziken solo pudieron parpadear ante la estúpida situación.

Haku cayó de rodillas y se apoyó con una mano mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar al Pokemon ladrón mientras que su rostro obtenía la expresión más adorable de tristeza que las Pokemon podían imaginar

Scathach salto e inmediatamente disparo un aluvión de **[Bola Sombra]** con Gardevoir haciendo lo mismo poco después pero antes de que llegaran a su objetivo el Rattata escapo.

Scathach corrió hacia el bolso y reviso su contenido solo para ver que el pokemon se había llevado la mitad de las bayas, dirigió su mirada hacia Haku para preguntarle si deberían perseguir al Pokemon pero al verlo junto a un arbusto de rodillas de mal humor y soltando lágrimas, decidió dejarlo por el momento… hasta que se dio cuenta de algo importante.

"{¡Oh no!}" El trio de Pokemon de **[Hielo]** , **[Fuego]** y **[Psíquico]** vieron con sorpresa como Scathach empezó a revisar el bolso con desesperación antes de gritar con horror "{Se llevaron mis galletas especiales}" Scathach empezó a enojarse y en su mente empezó a formar miles de planes diferentes con el más atractivo siendo el hecho de que destrozaría a aquel que se llevó sus galletas, sacaría sus órganos y se bañaría en su sangre, luego se los daría de comer a los Spearow y borraría toda evidencia, inmediatamente fue hacia donde Haku para pedirle permiso.

"{¡¿Maestro que está haciendo?!}"

Haku se estaba comiendo sus galletas.

Scathach solo había traído 10 galletas para ocasiones especiales, cuando se acabaran solo tendría que pedirle al maestro que hiciera algunas más. Todos esos pensamientos volaron de su mente en el momento en que vio cómo su maestro devoraba la novena galleta y dirigía la última a su boca.

Ella no lo permitiría.

"{¡No te lo permitiré maestro!}" en un rápido movimiento agarro un lado de la galleta y el otro lado era sostenido por los dientes de Haku, en una batalla de tira y afloja ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas ser el lado ganador, Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken solo vieron en sorpresa la escena y tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

Esa galleta era muy resistente.

"{Por qué está haciendo esto maestro}"

" _Es por el bien de nuestro viaje"_

"{¿El bien? ¿Qué clase de bien implica devorar mi comida?}"

" _El mío"_

"{¡Eso no tiene sentido!, maestro deja de ser tan egoísta y suéltela"

El terreno no aguanto la fuerza de Zoroark e hizo que se resbalara cuando su pata se deslizo por ella, Haku fue arrastrada con ella y cayo justo a su lado mientras la galleta volaba sobre sus cabezas.

Scathach siendo la más ágil no tardo en levantarse y saltar por ella, justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo ocurrió algo inesperado, el espacio junto a ella empezó a ondular y de esa ondulación al igual que un Sharpedo saliendo del mar, Haku salió de ella y con un gran mordisco devoro la galleta ante la mirada atónita de Scathach y luego cayó con la gracia de un Glameow.

Froslass y Blaziken no podían creer lo que había ocurrido y se quedaron estáticas, Gardevoir en cambio parecía que había visto al mismo Arceus y Scathach aunque estaba decepcionada por no salvar la última galleta, no lloraría era un mujer madura así que no debía hacer berrinches.

Aunque quería hacerlo.

Haku se acercó y encaro a Scathach.

" _Lo siento… pero si supieras la razón de porque lo hice también me apoyaras"_

Scathach aún estaba algo molesta pero decidió escuchar a su maestro "{¿Entonces… porque lo hizo?}"

El peliblanco parecía considerarlo por unos segundos.

" _Es que…"_ Haku se acercó a ella y el abrazo colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, Scathach suspiro en felicidad ante el calor de su maestro, pero luego ante las atónitas miradas del trio de Pokemon femeninos, ella soltó un dulce gemido.

Haku había puesto sus manos en su trasero y no solo eso, había apartado el pelaje y sostuvo ambas mejillas con sus manos directamente.

" _Es que… si seguías comiendo esas galletas terminarían por ir a tu trasero y con su actual tamaño es perfecto, además no puedo evitar quedarme viendo cada vez que estas en combate o cuando caminas delante de mi"_

Mientras Scathach aun sonrojada por la acción de su amo, leía lo que escribió como respuesta, Haku recordaba cada batalla del día anterior cuando Scathach hacia grandes movimientos e inconscientemente le daba un espectáculo de su hermoso cuerpo entero.

"{Amo…}" hablo Scathach en un tono más cariñoso "{…eso…}" agarro sus hombros {¡No cambia nada!}" grito antes de lanzar con fuerza a Haku, el peliblanco voló por un par de metros antes de caer entre los árboles y con su caída el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el agua hizo eco por el bosque.

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken una vez más no pudieron creer lo que veían, cada vez más su vida con este par de extraños entrenador y Pokemon parecía aún más rara. Scathach guardo todas las pertenencias del campamento en un cubo negro y lo guardo dentro de su bufanda.

"{No se queden ahí paradas, vamos a buscar a mi maestro idiota antes de que se haga más tarde}" el Trio de Pokemon solo asintieron antes de ver como Scathach caminaba en dirección a donde cayó su entrenador, cada una de ellas pudo ver claramente que aunque estaba molesta, no podía ocultar la sonrisa y el sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro.

"{Ella lo disfruto… ¿verdad?}" Pregunto Gardevoir.

"{Claramente lo hizo}" Confirmo Froslass

"{¿Esto será nuestra nueva vida?}" Volvió a preguntar Gardevoir

"{Eso parece}" Blaziken contesto.

"{… ¿Sera difícil verdad?}" Pregunto por última vez Gardevoir.

"{Definitivamente}" respondieron esta vez al unísono el dúo de fuego y hielo.

Llevaban alrededor de 10 minutos buscando a Haku, Scathach claramente lideraba el camino, las chicas a excepción de la Zoroark estaban empezando a impacientarse pero al ver que la Zoroark dirigía el camino con tanta seguridad, entonces debía saber a dónde se dirigía.

"{El maestro está cerca así que cálmense, luego de esto iremos de camino a Ciudad Verde, podrán descansar en la Pokeball si quieren}" informo Scathach al sentir como se volvían más impacientes.

Cada una mantuvo silencio hasta que Gardevoir hablo.

"{Entonces… ¿tu nombre es Scathach?}" La mencionada levanto una ceja ante la pregunta pero se encogió de hombros.

"{Si… fue el nombre que el maestro me dio}" a Blaziken no pareció gustarle esa respuesta pero antes de poder decir algo Froslass la interrumpió.

"{¿Porque te dio un nombre?… pensé que al ser capaz de comunicarse contigo no tendría que inventar uno, solo tendrías que decirle el tuyo, el que tus padres te dieron}" dijo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, claramente molesta por lo que Haku había hecho, Blaziken y Gardevoir también estaban molestas y querían escuchar su respuesta.

La respuesta no era la que esperaban.

"{No tengo padres, al menos por lo que se, mi huevo fue criado por una pareja de Ninetales que se apiadaron de mi pero tan pronto nací me echaron, viaje por mucho tiempo, me volví más fuerte y evolucione… hubo un tiempo donde alguien me dio un nombre… pero después de conocer a mi amo perdió su significado y antes de darme cuenta olvide que así me llamaba, le pedí a mi maestro que me diera uno nuevo y sin pensarlo ni un segundo me llamo Scathach}"

A Scathach no le molestaba contarles esa parte de su vida, era su pasado, uno que supero hace mucho tiempo. Ante la inesperada historia del Pokemon ilusión se mostraron algo incomodas pero la curiosidad de Gardevoir pudo más y volvió a preguntar.

"{¿Cuál era tu nombre?}" La Zoroark se detuvo por unos segundos, Gardevoir pensó que había preguntado algo que no debía y las miradas acusatorias de las otras dos Pokemon no la hacían sentir mejor, estaba por disculparse pero al ver como si Scathach recordara algo de hace mucho tiempo, se tranquilizó.

"{Rogue}" se sentían sorprendidas que contestara su pregunta sin ninguna queja ni molestia, al escuchar el nombre Blaziken no pudo evitar comentar

"{Que nombre tan apropiado para un Zoroark como tu}" Gardevoir y Froslass estuvieron de acuerdo pero para su sorpresa…

Scathach se burló.

"{Eso no es lo que dijo mi maestro cuando se lo conté}" ante su respuesta cada una parecía curiosa.

" _¿Cuál es tu nombre?" fue la pregunta hecha por el peliblanco, la Zoroark levanto una ceja ante la pregunta._

" _{¿Porque el repentino interés maestro?}"_

" _Me molesta tener que llamarte Zoroark todo el tiempo… así que quiero saber tu nombre ¿o acaso a los Pokemon no se les da un nombre y solo se les llama por su especie?"_

" _{Bueno…}" Scathach medito por unos segundos antes de responder "{No sé sobre otros Pokemon pero no tengo un nombre realmente, al menos no uno que mis padres me hayan dado, nunca los conocí pero… hubo una vez hace mucho tiempo en que alguien especial me dio un nombre… pero ahora que estoy con usted ese nombre no tiene significado alguno}" dijo con algo de melancolía antes de voltear a ver al peliblanco._

" _De todas maneras quiero saberlo"_

 _Eso la hizo reír un poco… tenía un maestro muy obstinado._

" _{Rogue… ese es mi nombre…}" Zoroark espero muchas reacciones pero el ceño fruncido en su rostro no fue una de ellas, aun así siguió hablando como si nada "{Si lo piensas bien es un nombre que define a los Zoroark… muchos son traviesos a los que les gusta jugar bromas}" si era posible, el ceño en el rostro del peliblanco se profundizo._

" _Podrá definir a otros Zoroark… pero tú eres diferente, el que te dio ese nombre no te conocía, solo era un estúpido"_

 _Ella quería molestarse por sus palabras, decir que era una mentira, pero algo la hizo dudar y de esa vacilación nació una pregunta_

" _{Entonces… ¿Cómo debería llamarme?}" La respuesta que obtuvo no fue lo que esperaba._

" _{Puedes llamarte lo que quieras…}" ella parecía herida por sus palabras pero el peliblanco no había terminado "{¿Pero… me estas preguntando como debes llamarte… o como quiero llamarte?}"_

 _Zoroark lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta que hizo la pregunta equivocada._

" _Entonces… ¿Cómo quieres llamarme maestro…?"_

 _Para sorpresa de Zoroark… su maestro sonrió_

" _Scathach… ese es el nombre perfecto para ti… harás honor a este nombre y a partir de hoy serás una Reina, Scathach la Reina de las Sombras e Ilusiones… mi Reina"_

"{Ese día… fue muy especial para mi… probablemente el mejor de mi vida}" Gardevoir y Froslass estaban fascinadas por la historia, sonaba tan romántico, aunque fuera una pareja de un Pokemon y un humano no lo hacía menos hermoso.

Blaziken estaba impresionada pero aun no entendía algo.

"{¿Porque dijo que ese nombre era perfecto para ti… que tiene de especial y sobre todo que significa hacer honor al nombre?}" Gardevoir y Froslass también parpadearon ante la pregunta y esta vez Scathach sonrió al responder.

"{Scathach es el nombre de una mujer de un cuento que el maestro leyó hace tiempo, Scathach era una Reina Guerrera que tenía un dominio inimaginable en el campo de batalla, a lo largo de su vida lucho, lucho y lucho matando a sus enemigos e incluso a los dioses y antes de darse cuenta, esa misma sangre en la que se bañó la hizo inmortal y pronto hizo la tierra de las sombras, un lugar lleno de fantasmas, su Reino}"

Cada una parecía atónita ante la historia de la Scathach original.

"{El maestro me dio ese nombre porque sabía de mi ansia de obtener un buen combate, alguien que pueda derrotarme, algo que la original Scathach buscaba, el piensa que yo seré igual que ella y que con el tiempo incluso los legendarios caerán a mis pies… absolutamente derrotados}" cada una parecía impresionada por la cantidad de orgullo y confianza que llevaba ese nombre.

"{Entonces… ¿él también nos dará un nombre?}" Pregunto Froslass y Scathach negó con la cabeza.

"{Si no quieres un nombre, no lo hará… si se lo pides podría dártelo, realmente no estoy segura… pero}" Scathach parecía reírse durante unos segundos antes de mirarlas "{Tu ya tienes un nombre ¿no?... ¿porque querrías que el maestro te diera uno?}" el pálido rostro de Froslass se llenó pinto de rojo antes de negar con la cabeza, Scathach solo se encogió de hombros.

"{Ahora que lo pienso mejor… ustedes tienen una forma muy interesante de tratarse, casi diría que parecen amantes}" Comento Gardevoir desviando la conversación e intentando burlarse, esperando que Scathach lo niegue pero su respuesta fue el silencio y una muy sonrojada Zoroark "{¿Es en serio?}" Scathach asintió de avergonzada.

"{Amo al maestro de la misma forma que una mujer a un hombre… el maestro me ama de la misma forma de eso estoy absolutamente segura}" las palabras de Scathach tenían tanta seguridad en ella que no había forma de dudar.

Pero obviamente Blaziken tenía una respuesta

"{¿Estas segura de que no te lo imaginas? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que alguien como el que no puede sentir emociones puede amarte?}" Nuevamente Scathach se mostró molesta por sus palabras, pero al prestar más atención al comportamiento de las tres, Scathach logro ver que en el momento en que Blaziken hizo su pregunta, Gardevoir y Froslass empezaron a dudar

" _{Entonces es así… mientras Blaziken sigue intentando hacerme dudar de mi amo al mismo tiempo ocasiona que ellas dos duden… esto será más difícil de lo que pensé originalmente}"_

Mientras Scathach pensaba esto también se dio cuenta que solo había dos formas de que la relación entre su maestro con estas Pokemon saliera bien, la primera era la más fácil pero también la más débil, Haku tenía que ganarse la confianza de Gardevoir y Froslass de alguna forma, al hacer esto quizás podría llegar a influir en Blaziken y ocasionaría que al menos confiara un poco en él, pero no era algo infalible, durante el tiempo en que Blaziken siga dudando podría llegar a convencer a Gardevoir y Froslass de nuevo de que su maestro era como cualquier otro entrenador.

La segunda era claramente la más difícil pero también la que ocasionaría que ganara la confianza de Gardevoir y Froslass con una posibilidad de perderla casi inexistente, la respuesta era claramente ganarse primero la confianza de Blaziken pero la forma de hacerlo era desconocida, sin contar el hecho de que probablemente odiaba a Haku solo por ser humano y evitaría a toda costa si quiera interactuar con él.

Conociendo a su maestro Scathach solo pudo imaginar que el tomaría una opción.

" _{Una tercera opción… solo abierta para algún pequeño número de personas… las coincidencias}"_ Scathach dio una pequeña sonrisa ante ese pensamiento.

Su maestro le había contado una vez sobre el destino, le había dicho como la gente pensaba que su vida estaba escrita en piedra y como solo podían seguir viviendo como estaba dictado, había otro grupo de personas que creían que hacían su propio destino, creyendo que dejarse guiar por algo que no existía era rendirse, Haku había admitido que estaba un poco de acuerdo con ellos pero era gente que no sabían de lo que hablaban.

Su maestro le había respondido que la vida estaba dictada por algo que no podías hacer, algo que no tomaban en cuenta, algo que no podías hacer.

Las coincidencias.

Ellas estaban en todas partes, ocurrían todo el tiempo y sobre todo siempre controlaban tu vida. Un claro ejemplo seria el hecho de que una mujer caminaba justo debajo de una ventana, de esa ventana cayo un jarrón y cuando estaba por golpearla alguien interfirió y la salvo, de ese momento puede nacer una amistad y de esa amistad puede tornarse algo más serio como un noviazgo, ambos seguro piensan que fue el destino que los unió, pero fue solo una coincidencia.

Si esa mañana la persona que vivía en esa ventana donde cayó el jarrón hubiera alimentado bien a su Pokemon, ese encuentro no hubiera ocurrido, al olvidarlo este Pokemon por curiosidad exploro la casa buscando algo que comer hasta que termino tumbando por accidente el jarrón.

Si el jarrón no hubiera caído, esa pareja no se hubiera conocido y hubiera seguido con sus vidas, encontrarían otra pareja y creerían que fue el destino el que las unió.

Al final todo estaba dictado por coincidencias y Haku, su maestro era una de las únicas personas capaz de hacer que las coincidencias funcionaran a su favor. Pensándolo mejor también podrías llamar a las coincidencias simple suerte.

"{No me lo imagino… lo se}" ellas parecían dudosas de su respuesta pero a Scathach no le importó su opinión "{He vivido con él por más de 7 años, he aprendido a conocer como actúa y lo que siente, a veces incluso puedo decir lo que piensa, Blaziken… si quieres hacerme dudar del amor que siento hacia el… te recomiendo que te rindas, porque en el momento en que dude de mi amor por el… yo me quitare la vida}" La pasión con la que Scathach hablaba era algo de admirar, por un momento Gardevoir y Froslass se sentían completamente inferiores a ella.

Blaziken quería molestarse por sus palabras pero… no importaba que, simplemente no podía encontrar una razón del porque enojarse.

Todas escucharon a Scathach suspirar, su rostro reflejaba algo de melancolía.

"{Aunque… probablemente me toque compartirlo con otras chicas}" Scathach soltó una risa sin humor ante la mirada atónita de las chicas "{Aunque no la parezca el maestro es alguien muy encantador… solo debes saber dónde buscar}" a medida que hablaba cada una adoptaba una mirada alarmada.

"{¡¿No deberías estar molesta por eso?! ¿Es tu pareja no? No se supone que lo compartas con otros}" Grito alarmada Gardevoir

"{Normalmente seria así pero sé que naturalmente atraerá a otros y sería injusto negarles el amor que tanto quieren, además… sé que no soy lo suficiente como para darle todo el amor que necesita}" informo antes de susurrar lo último, para su suerte nadie la oyó.

"{Aun así… deberías tener algo mejor, tu pareja solo debería preocuparse por ti, no por otras chicas}" dijo Froslass pero para su sorpresa Scathach se rio como si contara una broma "{¿Qué es lo gracioso?}" lo que Froslass le había dicho no era para reírse, así que la molesto realmente que se burlara de su consejo.

"{Lo siento, no quería reírme de ti… solo me recordaste algo que me dijeron hace mucho tiempo, asique acepta mis disculpas}" le pidió con una sonrisa antes de mirarla con calma "{Quizás tengas razón con lo que dices… pero, yo espero… no, yo sé que solo puedo ser verdaderamente feliz con Haku}" dijo para sorpresa de todas, tanto por el amor que le demuestras como por el hecho de que era la primera vez que llamaba al entrenador por su nombre.

Gardevoir, Froslass y Blaziken pronto se dieron cuenta de algo, era la primera vez que escuchaban el nombre de su nuevo entrenador, no pudieron evitar sentir algo de vergüenza, habían pasado toda la mañana interactuando con él y no habían sabido su nombre.

Dejando la vergüenza de lado, decidieron volver al tema en cuestión.

"{Aun así porque dejas que se burle tanto de ti, pareces alguien muy orgullosa pero en ningún momento he visto que le pidas que se detenga… de hecho parece que lo disfrutas}" Scathach tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse ante las palabras de Gardevoir.

"{De hecho esa es una de las únicas maneras que el maestro tiene para expresarme algunos pensamientos… aunque no lo parezca puede ser muy tímido}" rio Scathach

" _{¡No lo parece!}"_ Gritaron en sus mentes las tres oyentes al recordar la escena de antes con Haku tocando el trasero de Scathach con tanta libertad.

"{De hecho creo que hay otra razón por la cual lo hace, no sé porque es pero… creo que él quiere algo de mi}" les dijo mientras pensaba en todas las veces que su maestro se burlaba de ella y las veces que vislumbro un toque de decepción en su mirada.

"{Aun así… creo que tienes derecho a estar molesta}" informo Froslass "{Me refiero a que si te molesta el hecho de que otras chicas sean atraídas a él o el hecho de que te hace esa clase de bromas indecentes… deberías mostrar tu molestia si así lo deseas}" elaboro Froslass al ver la mirada curiosa de la Zoroark.

"{Quizás pero… aprendí que no puedo estar molesta todo el tiempo, si así fuera entonces tendría que estar molesta cada vez que conocemos a otro Pokemon femenino}" lo que dijo llamo la atención de todas y por alguna razón sintieron un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

"{¿A qué te refieres?}" Pregunto Blaziken, al ver la mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de Scathach, sentía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

"{¿No lo sabían?...}" ante su mirada de duda solo pudo suspirar "{Pensé que lo hacían, de hecho tendría sentido ahora que lo pienso, me parecía muy extraño que aunque no les agradara mi maestro lucieran sus cuerpos frente a él de tal forma}"

"{¿Podrías elaborar?… creo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres}" pidió Froslass

Scathach se pasó la mano por su cabello de manera incomoda "{Bueno… como se los digo… maestro también tiene esta rara habilidad en su ojos y gracias a ellos… él puede… mnnn… ver sus… formas}" susurraba de manera incomoda mientras apartaba la vista

Blaziken y Froslass no entendían pero pudieron ver como Gardevoir empezaba a sudar por los nervios, ella creía saber a lo que Scathach se refería pero no quería tener razón.

"{¿Puedes ser más específica por favor?" pidió con la voz quebradiza la Pokemon psíquica.

Scathach suspiro en tristeza, sentía pena por ellas.

"{Me refiero al hecho de que mi maestro puede ver sus verdaderas formas, ya sabes, con sus curvas, sus vestidos en caso de Gardevoir y Froslass además también puede ver… sus cuerpos desnudos}" finalizo Scathach y miro al trio delante de ella esperando sus reacciones.

Al principio se volvieron pálidas de horror, luego se molestaron y al final paso la vergüenza, al igual que doncellas puras, para sorpresa de Scathach Gardevoir, Froslass y sorprendentemente Blaziken se pusieron de rodillas cubriendo sus cuerpos en vergüenzas antes de gritar.

"{¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!}

Para los Pokemon ser vistos "desnudos" no es exactamente gran cosa, solo pueden aparearse con alguien de su especie y en algunas raras excepciones con otros tipos de Pokemon, además está el hecho de que sus vestidos o pelaje cubrirían sus partes íntimas de manera natural, la posibilidad de que fueran vistas desnudas era baja. Habían bajado la guardia alrededor de Haku y como consecuencia vio todo de ellas, al ser un humano no debería haber problema, pero… Por alguna razón ser vista por un humano…

¡Era increíblemente vergonzoso!

Eso explicaba porque las miraba con tanto detenimiento en el laboratorio, veía sus cuerpos desnudos sin ninguna interferencia.

Scathach podía entender un poco lo que ellas sentían pero… no creía que fuera para tanto.

"{Ser vista de tal forma… ¡Quiero morir!... o mejor dicho… quiero matar a esa entrenador pervertido}" Susurro Blaziken con vergüenza y rabia.

" _{Voy a olvidar que escuche eso}"_ Pensó la Pokemon ilusión

"{Ser vista de tal forma indecente por un hombre… ya no podre ser una esposa}" chillo Froslass con tristeza.

" _{No fue culpa de mi maestro… ¡además los Pokemon no tienen sistema legal para casarse!}"_ Pensó una vez más Scathach, esta vez quería reírse de Froslass por tal pensamiento.

"{Mi pureza fue tomada… mi pureza fue tomada… mi pureza fue tomada}" susurraba oscuramente con una mirada aterradora.

Scathach se alejó un poco de Gardevoir.

" _{Esto se está saliendo de control… quizás debí mantenerme callada}"_ Scathach iba interferir y calmarlas pero de pronto el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el lago llamo la atención de todas.

Como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido, las chicas actuaron y corrieron en dirección al sonido, lo que encontraron fue a su entrenador a punto de ser devorado por un Gyarados… mejor dicho estaba a medio paso, ya que con un brazo y sus piernas lograba mantener su boca abierta para no ser comido y con la otra mano agitaba una bandera con las siglas S.O.S.

Aunque estaba por ser devorado su rostro no demostraba ningún miedo, de hecho en opinión de Gardevoir y Froslass su pequeño cuerpo combinado con su rostro inexpresivo lo hacían ver muy adorable.

Haku se alegró internamente al ver como su Reina y las otras Pokemon llegaban, claro que no podía demostrar tal felicidad físicamente pero ahí estaba. Un repentino movimiento de Gyarados provoco que casi suelte su agarre de su boca, al voltear a ver a sus Pokemon vio la razón.

Blaziken ataco con una **[Explosión de Fuego]** , pero no ataco a Gyarados, a quien ataco fue al peliblanco el cual estaba en la boca de Gyarados, por alguna razón ambos, Haku y el Gyarados sintieron que deberían huir.

Su sentimiento fue correcto.

"{Tu sucio humano… mancillaste mi cuerpo con tus indecentes ojos… así que quédate quieto y déjame volverte cenizas}" chillo con vergüenza y rabia mientras sus brazos y piernas se incendiaban en intensas llamas, antes de volver atacar con múltiples **[Explosiones de Fuego]** y **[Llamaradas]**.

Haku pensó que su actitud era muy tierna.

Aunque eso no le quito lo peligroso.

Mientras esquivaban los ataques de Blaziken, Haku y Gyarados formaron una especie de alianza al huir del Pokemon de fuego, Zoroark siempre pensó que era tonto que un Pokemon como Gyarados fuera un tipo volador pero… la forma en la huía de Blaziken, casi hacia parecer que volaba en el aire.

El miedo podía hacer cosas sorprendentes ¿no?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Había anochecido y habían logrado llegar a Ciudad Verde, sorprendentemente Haku salió ileso del ataque de Blaziken para molestia de ella y como consecuencia ahora parecía odiarlo más que antes, Gardevoir y Froslass no cambiaron mucho pero lo miraban con vergüenza cada vez que las veía.

Zoroark solo se reía desde lejos de la situación, podía ver que las cosas mejoraban poco a poco.

El peliblanco salió de su habitación en el centro Pokemon, después de lograr detener a Blaziken de matarlo y calmarse supieron que el Gyarados estaba molesto por una entrenadora muy molesta que venía a su territorio a capturarlo para presumir.

Al llegar al centro Pokemon vieron cómo se encontraba en reparación, al parecer un par de ladrones y un Pokemon que habla el idioma humano intentaron secuestrar a los Pokemon pero fueron detenidos por un chico y su Charmander.

Habían logrado conseguir una habitación y se habían ido a dormir después de un buen baño, al parecer el Gimnasio de la ciudad estaba cerrado, no es que fuera a participar, pero se suponía que era el Gimnasio más difícil de la región así que quería ver al menos una batalla del líder del Gimnasio para obtener información para su investigación.

Gardevoir, Froslass y Blaziken estaban en sus Pokeballs, Zoroark se había dormido apenas se acostó en la cama y Haku había decidido a pasear por el bosque, aunque ese no era su objetivo, estaba buscando algo.

"{Veo que ignoraste tu propio sentido de seguridad… Nigromante}"

Y lo encontró.

"[Diría que es un placer conocerte… pero no lo es, Rey del fuego, el Pokemon legendario Ho-Oh]" transmitió Haku por sus pensamientos al Pokemon frente a él.

"{Veo que incluso en esta vida no cambias, tan peligroso y grosero como siempre}" dijo con serenidad.

"[Lo mismo puedo decir de ti y tus hermanos, tan arrogantes e inútiles como siempre, mira que ser herido por un simple humano]" se burló mientras miraba el ala rota del Pokemon

Ho-Oh se molestó ligeramente ante sus palabras pero se calmó.

"{¿Que buscas conmigo, Nigromante?… ¿acaso buscas terminar lo que no terminaste en el pasado?}" Cuestiono con hostilidad y obteniendo una pequeña reacción de Haku.

"[Espero que no se te olvide que ustedes iniciaron este conflicto, ustedes los legendarios y su Dios Arceus comenzaron esta guerra por su arrogancia, la sangre de sus hermanos e hijos están en sus manos]" siseo con rabia, los arboles a su alrededor empezaron a verse afectados de manera en que empezaron a torcerse y aun así el árbol se mantenía sin daños.

"{Tu existencia es un error, fuiste un accidente y es nuestra tarea como protectores del equilibrio de este mundo… borrarte}" Ho-Oh dijo con confianza.

"[¿Mantener el equilibrio?... entonces dices que Arceus no ha recuperado todo su poder]" fue más una afirmación que un pregunta y se demostró correcta al ver el ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Ho-Oh.

"{¿Qué quieres conmigo Nigromante?...}" cuestiono con curiosidad el Rey del fuego desviando el tema.

Haku pensó en muchas cosas, en Scathach y sus otras Pokemon, en su viaje y en su objetivo de volver a ver a esa **mujer** y todo lo llevo al mismo pedido.

"[Quiero tiempo]"

"{¿Tiempo?}" Pregunto Ho-Oh

"[Después de revelarme a ti los otros legendarios vendrán a por mí con el objetivo de matarme, lo que quiero es que intercedas por mí y me des tiempo… no espero mucho, un mínimo de un año, máximo tres años]" pidió con suavidad.

"{¿Porque debería hacer eso…? ¿Que estas tramando?}" Pregunto alarmado y a la vez curioso.

"[Te curare, tu ala está rota no podrás salir de aquí y serás encontrado por los humanos, quizás te capturen para usarte en batalla o podrían usarte como experimento, todo depende de quién te encuentre]" Ho-Oh pensó en lo que Haku decía y asintió en compresión, por desgracia él tenía razón.

"{No contestaste mi otra pregunta}"

"[…Quiero arreglar algo…]" susurro en su mente "[Quiero arreglar el corazón roto de esas chicas]" dijo al ver como Ho-Oh no parecía satisfecho por su respuesta.

"{Aunque ellas no confían en ti… incluso esa Zoroark a la que llamas Scathach se engaña a si misma pensando que confía en ti, ni siquiera ha sido capaz de mostrarte su verdadero yo, siempre escondiendo su miedo con ilusiones]"

Ho-Oh esperaba una reacción de Haku, molestia, rabia o tristeza, pero no espero una sonrisa.

"[Lo se… es por eso que quiero tiempo… a lo largo de nuestra vida nosotros los Nigromantes nunca llegamos a ser felices, quizás yo no puedo ser feliz… pero al menos puedo darle una felicidad que dure para siempre a ellas… esa será mi felicidad]" dijo sinceramente.

Ho-Oh estuvo callado por unos momentos antes de suspirar.

"{Bien, te concederé tu petición… intentare conseguir el mayor tiempo posible, pero cuando el tiempo termine… aléjate de ellas si no quieres hacerlas sufrir}" Haku asintió ante sus palabras y se acercó al Rey del Fuego.

Haku coloco su mano sobre la herida de Ho-oh, en un despliegue de luces une esfera purpura se forma en su mano rotando a todas direcciones y en segundos la herida desapareció por completo sin dejar rastro.

"{Esa habilidad nunca deja de sorprenderme, tienes mi agradecimiento}" dijo Ho-Oh mientras batía ligeramente su brazo sin sentir ningún dolor.

"[Espero que cumplas tu parte del trato]"

"{Lo hare… ¿te duele?}" Pidió sorprendentemente algo preocupado

"[Puedo soportarlo… no necesito preocupaciones innecesarias]" Ho-Oh asintió a sus palabras y se preparó para irse.

"{Nos veremos pronto, vendré con la respuesta a tu pedido en ese entonces… hasta que llegue ese momento evita a cualquier legendario en tu camino}" Haku asintió y Ho-Oh despego al cielo dejando una de sus plumas en mano de Haku, serviría como rastreador.

Haku se alejó y camino hacia el centro Pokemon, recordando una viaje promesa.

" _{A partir de hoy estaremos juntos siempre, yo te usare para mis propósitos, tú me usaras para los tuyos, no necesito amigos y tú no puedes hacerlos, seremos la prioridad número uno del otro… ¡no importa que!}" Afirmo monótonamente una Zoroark al niño peliblanco frente a ella._

 _El chico solo asintió._

" _{No ocultaremos nada del otro, cada secreto que tengamos y cada problema que no podamos resolver lo sabrá el otro, a partir de hoy somos necesarios el uno para el otro, nuestra relación solo será de usarse el uno al otro, no seremos amigos ni nada similar, no confió en nadie y tú tampoco así que no esperas nada de mí, al igual que yo no espero algo de ti}"_

 _El peliblanco volvió a asentir, su rostro sin emocione sin cambiar en ningún momento._

" _{Bien entonces, está decidido… a partir de hoy me perteneces y yo te pertenezco, yo decidiré que hacer con tu vida como me plazca, tú tienes el mismo derecho, así que no te contengas y has lo que quieras… a partir de hoy, somos una sola vida, es una promesa hecha por dos seres rotos}"_

 _Ambos se dieron la mano sellando la promesa._

" _{bien… entonces como mi primera orden… no tienes permitido abandonarme… ¡Jamás!}"_

" _Rompiste tu promesa, Scathach…"_ pensó Haku mientras se acostaba en su cama mirando con ternura el rostro dormido de su Reina, su Pokemon y quizás algo más.

" _Yo también la rompí… Al final… fui incapaz de verte como menos que una amiga… para mí tu eres…"_ Pensaba antes de caer dormido, dejando sin terminar esa frase en su cabeza.

* * *

 **Y aquí lo dejamos por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que les gustaran las sorpresas que nos revelan tanto Scathach como Haku.**

 **El capítulo fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba pero me gusto más de que lo que tenía pensado originalmente, nos revela un poco de cómo será la interacción de Haku con sus nuevas compañeras y que Haku al parecer tiene una relación de odio con los legendarios y el mismo Arceus.**

 **No pude desarrollar tanto a Gardevoir, Froslass y Blaziken como quería sin contar parte de su historia, fue mi error, pero más adelante tomaran más protagonismo. El siguiente capítulo involucrara al primer gimnasio y cómo será la dinámica de equipo entre Haku y las chicas en la batalla.**

 **Como dije antes si quieren algún capítulo en especial que sea hecho díganlo para tenerlo en cuenta y no saltarlo, algunas capítulos serán olvidados y otros solo duraran un par de párrafos antes de quedarse olvidados.**

 **Harem actual:**

 **Pokemon: Scatahch, Gardevoir, Froslass, Blaziken, ?,?,?,?.**

 **Humanas: Sabrina,?,?,**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda con el capítulo como siempre y con esto nos despedimos.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	3. Su Amabilidad es igual a su Crueldad

**Es un placer verlos a todos de nuevo, espero que me hayan extrañado, les vengo con un nuevo capítulo, la espera fue larga, pero les aseguro que vale la pena, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y les pedí que dejaran un comentario en mi historia, si no lo hiciste, ojala tengas menos regalos en tu cumpleaños… y si eres Diego, ojala Mi-chan te castigue, o al revés… aunque no me importaría castigar a Mi-chan… jejejeje.**

 **Me alegra saber que esta historia es tan popular, mucha gente ha continuado viéndola aunque no he publicado en meses y me alegra saber eso… si dejaran comentarios sería más feliz.**

 **Los comentarios son como el chocolate, adictivo y absolutamente necesario para todos… excepto los que no pueden disfrutarlo.**

 **Pasando a los comentarios:**

 **Maestro de las Sombras:** ¡Te amo Mi-chan! Gracias por comentar, entiendo lo que quieres decir, e intentare no hacerlo mucho, por desgracia hay momentos en que simplemente es necesario y no puedo poner a otro personaje interrumpiendo, siento que arruinaría el momento.

PD: Ayer fui torta… aunque no me pude probar, oh la ironía.

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **:** Gracias amigo, me alegro que te haya gustado, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y sé que te gustara. Haku llegara a Alola, ya que será un punto muy importante, pero tomara un tiempo, primero pasara por algunas ligas, algunos problemas típicos del protagonista y luego llegara, solo espéralo con ansias.

 **Con eso terminamos por el momento, en serio chicos, algunos comentarios serían muy apreciados… ¿Dónde tendría que ponerlo para que al menos pasen a decir 'hola'? Ah bueno, no puedo hacer mucho, solo quiero que comenten para decirme que les parece y en que podría mejorar.**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Nintendo.**

* * *

 _Los humanos me dan miedo... no le temo a sus golpes, ni a su mirada... pero sus palabras me hacen mucho daño, aparentan ser buenas personas, aunque en su interior ocultaban pensamientos horribles que nunca dejaban salir. No sé en qué edad sucedió, pero un día empecé a sentir los sentimientos de cada humano a mi alrededor, su miedo, su ira, su amor, su tristeza, su felicidad, sus ansias, sus deseos, su irritación, su disgusto y, sobre todo, su odio hacia mí._

 _Ese día estuve a punto de llorar por primera vez, pero me detuvo, no quería volver a sentir el terrible dolor de cabeza por usar mis habilidades._

 _No podía comprender exactamente que eran esas sensaciones, pero todas ellas, especialmente una tan intensa como el odio me hacían daño, mi cabeza dolía, y un día, aprendí a ignorar ese dolor, me di cuenta cuan aterradora podía ser el humano, cuantos secretos ocultaban bajo esas sonrisas y por qué debía mantenerme alejado de ellos, todo para mantenerme seguro._

 _Aun así..._

 **(Inuyasha Lullaby)**

 _No pude evitar enamorarme de un humano._

 _Ella era diferente, podía sentir tristeza, podía sentir ira, podía sentir miedo e incluso podía sentir odio... y, aun así, tenía un amor tan grande que compensaba todos esos malos sentimientos. Cuando estaba triste, siempre sonreiría sabiendo que algo muy feliz podría ocurrir, cuando sentía ira, podría perdonar, cuando sentía miedo, recordaba que todos también lo tenían y trataba de superarlo para inspirar a los demás y cuando odiaba, se odiaba a si misma por no poder proteger a quien ella quería._

 _La emoción de amor que ella proyectaba era muy poderosa, y ese mismo amor me causaba daño, pero fue por primera vez sentí que ese dolor estaba bien, así que acepté ese dolor con gusto. Disfrute mi tiempo con ella, disfrute la forma en la que acomodaba mi cabeza en su regazo, disfrute la forma en la que pasaba sus delicados dedos por mi cabello, disfrute la forma en que me miraba con esos ojos tan hermosos y llenos de vida, disfrute escuchar su encantadora voz mientras me contaba de su vida y disfrute de escuchar la canción de cuna que cantaba para mí._

 _"Ara, realmente pareces disfrutarlo, aunque no puedo quejarme... me siento muy tranquila al estar contigo" Abrí los ojos para mirar su bello rostro, sus ojos me miraban con afecto y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, yo creía que era realmente perfecta._

 _La amo._

 _Eso lo supe al instante, este sentimiento que no podía expresar debido a mi condición, era amor, lo conocía muy bien porque había sentido cada emoción que existía en este mundo, lo sentí en muchas parejas que llevaban casados por años y aun así eran completamente felices. Sabía que ella me amaba, pero ese amor no se extendía solo a mí, amaba muchas cosas, en especial a los Pokémon, no pude evitar preguntarme si yo era especial o solo otro de sus múltiples intereses._

 _"Solo llevamos un día de conocernos y puedo decirte que eres especial para mí... aunque ni siquiera conozco tu nombre, sé que eres alguien único" parpadee ante sus palabras por unos segundos antes de suspirar._

 _Esto era algo que amaba de ella, pero a la vez le daba miedo, con solo mirarlo a los ojos era capaz de saber lo que pensaba y sentir mi estado de ánimo, esto solo hacía que la amara más, mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y no pude evitar mostrar mi mirada llena de amor._

 _"Hahaha eres tan lindo, si fueras mayor no dudaría en tomarte como mi novio" Adoro esa bella risa, ella había dicho esas palabras en un tono de broma, pero no pude evitar esperar que fueran ciertas._

 _"Yo... tengo que irme... no sé cuándo será la próxima vez que nos veamos, por eso te diré estas palabras" Con cariño acaricio mi rostro y hablo con un amoroso susurro._

 _Siempre temí a los seres humanos, especialmente a los que fingían ser amables conmigo, los humanos podían cambiar cuando quieran, lo hacían todo el tiempo, sean sus gustos o incluso su personalidad, ¿Entonces que evitaría que cambiaran sus amables palabras por crueles? ¿Qué evitaría que me traicionaran?_

 _Al menos eso pensaba antes, ahora solo podía pensar que si esta mujer que me demostró tanto amor y me había amado como nadie jamás lo hizo, si esta mujer tan cruel llegara a traicionarme... Creo que no sería tan malo._

 _"Aguante lo malo, para disfrutar lo bueno..." No podía entender que querían decir esas palabras, ella se rio por unos segundos y respondió mi duda con una sonrisa "Significa que en algún momento podrías llegar a sufrir, pero no es del todo malo, porque significa que algo igual de bueno te llegara a pasar"_

 _Parpadeé por unos momentos procesando esas palabras, inmediatamente recordé toda mi vida y no pude evitar estar de acuerdo, porque todo ese sufrimiento me había llevado a conocerla a ella._

 _"Me alegro que pienses de esa forma, es hora de irme, espero que nos volvamos a ver en un par de años... incluso podrías ir a buscarme en *****, por eso estas serán mis últimas palabras para ti..." Se arrodillo ante mí, tomo mi cabeza entre sus suaves manos y acerco sus labios hasta besar mi frente._

 _Los humanos son aterradores... porque te hacen daño con sus palabras... Aquellos que se te acercan ocultándote secretos son aterradores... porque ellos mienten... y las personas amables son las más aterradoras... porque sin saberlo, ellos te hacen daño..._

 _"Te amo, recuérdalo cada vez que pienses en mi"_

 _De todos, tú eres a quien más le temo._

 _Y también a quien más amo._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó, miro alrededor para notar que estaba en una habitación bien amueblada, le tomo unos segundos para recordar que el día anterior habían logrado llegar al centro Pokémon de la ciudad Verde. Tenía la tentación de intentar volver a dormir, pero al recordar el sueño que había vuelto a experimentar después de un tiempo y todo signo de somnolencia en su rostro desapareció.

Tomo la ropa que había lavado el día anterior antes y se vistió, ajusto las Pokeballs y cubos negros a su cinturón y luego se acercó a la cama, en ella dormía su querida Zoroark, Scathach. Cuando ella dormía sola tenía la costumbre de envolverse bajo las sabanas, pero cuando Haku la acompañaba en la cama enredaba sus piernas juntas y cubría su cuerpo con su cabello carmesí y acunaba su cuerpo como el de un niño.

Tenía que admitir que era una forma muy cómoda de dormir, pero solo gracias a los años de experiencia lidiando con sus peculiaridades, había logrado escapar de sus brazos.

Termino de vestirse al colocarse los guantes negros, tenía la intención de ir hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy para pedir prestada la cocina antes de detenerse en la puerta, se acercó a la mesa de noche y coloco uno de los cubos negros en ella. Los cubos negros había sido uno de sus proyectos pasajeros, Haku tenía un poco más de la fuerza promedio para alguien de su edad, pero no la suficiente para transportar todos los materiales que necesita como investigador Pokémon junior.

Aunque su uso principal fue el almacenamiento de galletas y helado.

De todas maneras, su creación había sido beneficiosa para su viaje y posiblemente podría ayudar a mucha gente durante sus viajes, aunque eso solo pasaría si decidía compartir su método de construcción.

Funcionaba de manera simple, los objetos se dividen en categorías como bayas, Pokeballs, objetos, medicina, entre otros, presionando los lados izquierdo y derecho del cubo se cambiaba de categoría y presionando la parte delantera y trasera del cubo se cambiaba de objetos, por ejemplo, pasar de una Pokeball normal a una Superball. Cuando se seleccionará el objeto deseado solo se presionaba el lado del cubo que apuntaba al techo y se materializaría en forma de partículas uniéndose entre sí, en el caso de querer guardar algo solo se coloca sobre el cubo y seria absorbido.

Tenía un lector de huellas para evitar ser abierto por otras personas que no fuera uno mismo, aunque era una opción que podía desactivarse. Haku nunca se separa de sus cubos así que dejaba la opción activa por si alguien intentaba usarla sin su permiso, aunque probablemente no sabrían cómo funciona.

El Nigromante saco un objeto que traía algunos recuerdos, era una Pokeball totalmente negra con una franja plata y amarilla en la parte superior, y una dorada en la unión entre ambas mitades de la esfera. Era una Lujoball un poco diferente a las normales y también era la Pokeball que había 'capturado' a Scathach, tomo la Pokeball de Scathach y la unió a un collar antes de colocárselo y esconder la esfera debajo del manto negro.

Miro el segundo objeto que saco del cubo, era otra Lujoball idéntica, ambas habían sido hechas por encargo y enviadas a él como un regalo hace más de 5 años, pero esta Pokeball era diferente en un sentido.

Ambas Pokeball habían sido enviadas por _ella_ ,la misma mujer que aún mantenía parte de su corazón y lo había visitado en sus sueños, por mucho tiempo. Cuando recibió el paquete y vio el contenido, no pudo evitar pensar que había sido en el momento perfecto, había ido directamente al laboratorio del profesor para registrarlas con su identidad e inmediatamente había capturado a Scathach con la intención de sacarla de su estado de Pokémon salvaje, evitando que cualquier entrenador pudiera alejarla de él, pero había un problema con la segunda Pokeball.

Ella ya contenía un Pokémon.

Había sido una sorpresa, no entendía porque ella le enviaría un Pokémon, no sabía qué tipo de razón tuvo como para enviarle a un ser que probablemente tendría miedo de él, pero como siempre, ella vio a través de sus pensamientos y escribió una carta junto a la Lujoball. Al final de la carta, ella había dejado una frase que lo había llevado a aceptar al Pokémon y borrando cualquier signo de posible rechazo.

 _ **"Siempre me dije a mi misma, que si podía ayudar a alguien que pasara un sufrimiento igual al que yo pase, haría todo lo posible para ayudarlo... yo no puedo ayudar a esta pequeña, pero tú sabes lo que ella siente, puedes comprenderla, así que te pido que la ayudes... Confió en que puedes lograr esto más que nadie"**_

Esa frase había sido como un hechizo mágico, simplemente había tomado la Pokeball y la abrió para recibir a su nueva compañera, había ignorado las miradas curiosas de Scathach y Samuel Oak y solo se concentró en el Pokémon a sus pies, las palabras en esa carta le habían dado la determinación necesaria para permitir que alguien más, por tercera vez, entrara en su corazón.

El Pokémon al que pertenece esa Pokeball le había causado mucho dolor, y aun así seguía queriendo estar junto a ella.

Pero el sentimiento no fue mutuo.

Miro la Pokeball por un par de segundos más con anhelación antes de guardarla en uno de los bolsillos del manto, camino hacia la puerta y salió en busca de la enfermera del Centro Pokémon, dejo a Scathach durmiendo ya que tomaría un tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Cuando entro al salón principal del centro donde la gente se sentaba a comer o charlar, se dirigió al mostrador donde la enfermera Joy se mantenía dando instrucciones a un Chansey.

El Centro Pokémon estaba en reconstrucción por los daños hechos por un par de ladrones diciendo formar parte del Equipo Rocket, Haku dudaba que fuera cierto. El equipo Rocket se suponía que era una organización criminal secreta a los ojos del público, solo conocida por los investigadores regionales y algunos de sus estudiantes, miembros de la Elite Four y el mismo Campeón de la región, se mantenían en secreto y de ninguna forma saldrían de su anonimato solo para robar un par de Pokémon heridos en un Centro Pokémon con entrenadores de bajo nivel.

Y en caso de que fuera posible, no serían derrotados por un par de niños sin mucha experiencia en batallas Pokémon reales, si realmente eran miembros entonces eran fracasos y solo eran enviados a lugares donde pudieran ser sacrificados para poder desviar la atención hacia otras operaciones.

Haku solo espere durante unos segundos antes de que la enfermera Joy notara su presencia.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña?" La enfermera de cabello rosa pregunto con una sonrisa, el ojo de Haku tembló involuntariamente.

 _Me gustaría pedir prestada su cocina._

Haku había necesitado usar algunos de los ejercicios mentales que conocía para poder calmarse, realmente no le gustaba parecer una niña, su cuerpo simplemente se desarrolló de esa forma.

"¿Ah?... bueno, si vas por ese camino encontraras la cafetería, no hay necesidad de hacer tu propia comida, puedo garantizar que es una comida deliciosa y sana" respondió levemente desconcertada ante la pregunta, sobre todo por el hecho de que no se molestó en hablarle y solo transmitió sus palabras en la Pokedex.

 _Soy muy estricto en la dieta de mis Pokémon_

"Ah... yo creo que lo entiendo" respondió con una sonrisa incomoda "Creo que podría permitirte usar la pequeña cocina en la parte de atrás" comento con algo de dudas antes de hacerle señas a Haku "Por favor sígueme"

Haku asintió y siguió a la enfermera.

"Como ves tenemos todos los utensilios, pero los ingredientes son pocos ¿eso sería un problema?" Pregunto con duda.

 _Tengo mis propios ingredientes, usar la cocina es suficiente._

"Me alegra saberlo, nuestra despensa de alimentos fue afectada por la explosión durante el robo y más de ¾ de nuestra comida fue quemada, tardara al menos otra semana antes de que un nuevo cargamento de comida llegue" comento con tristeza, Haku sintió pena por su situación, podía ver que incluso había sido levemente herida durante el ataque debido algunas vendas apenas visibles y unos cuantos rasguños en sus manos "Entonces no te molesto más, por favor continua" la enfermera se inclinó y salió de la habitación.

Las enfermeras Joy son vistos como seres puros y de buen corazón por todos los entrenadores del mundo, Haku podía estar de acuerdo con esa opinión, había conocido a un par de enfermeras y todas contenían tantos sentimientos de cariño y cuidado hacia todos los Pokémon, no importa de qué tipo y apariencia.

Eran unos de los pocos seres humanos a los que estaba dispuesto a tratar con respeto, el trabajo de enfermera Joy era para toda la vida, todas estaban dispuestas a dejar de ser conocidas por sus nombres y adoptar el de Joy, dedicaban sus vidas para poder atender y sanar a los Pokémon y lo más admirable de todo, lo hacían por su propia voluntad.

Tal persona tan amable fue herida por hacer lo que ella ama y defender a sus Pokémon, si Haku se encontraba con los responsables de esto, les haría daño.

Mucho.

 _"Debería empezar a hacer esto"_ pensó con un toque de felicidad, cocinar era algo que calmaba y distraía su mente, algo que disfrutaba, especialmente cuando era elogiado por ello, estaba orgulloso de su cocina.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bop

 _"Tienes que estar bromeando"_ pensó con desesperación Scathach.

Bop

 _"¡Te odio maestro!"_ Gruño mentalmente

Bop

"{¡Ya para!}" Grito mientras se levantaba, cuando abrió los ojos miro el rostro de su maestro Haku, la desesperada Zoroark podía jurar que había una sonrisa de burla en el rostro del investigador junior "{¿Por qué debe despertarme de esa forma maestro?}" Pregunto con molestia e irritación mientras cubría su nariz con sus manos.

"[Porque es divertido]"

"{¡A mí no me divierte!}" Grito

"[Si lo hiciera estaría haciendo mal mi trabajo]"

"{¿Qué clase de trabajo tan estúpido es ese?}" Cuestiono enterrando su cabeza en las manos, su maestro era capaz de volver loca sin ningún problema.

"[Eso no importa ahora, el desayuno está listo vamos a comer]"

"{El maestro es tan despreocupado}" comento secamente el Pokémon ilusión, miro la habitación antes de fijarse en un reloj en el muro "{¿Eh, Desde que hora lleva despierto maestro?}" Pregunto al mirar la hora.

"[Desde hace una hora]"

"{¿Le tomo tanto tiempo hacer el desayuno para nosotros 5?}" Cuestiono con incredulidad, Haku aparto la mirada de inmediato.

"[Tuve que encontrar la cocina]"

La enfermera Joy había terminado de atender a otro Pokémon cuando se acordó del chico al que había dejado en la cocina, volvió con la esperanza de encontrarlo aún cocinando, pero cuando entro estaba vacío, estaba por salir de la habitación y volver al trabajo hasta que vio un plato de comida y una nota en la mesa.

 _Esta comida es un agradecimiento por prestarme la cocina, puedes compartirlo con Chansey, la hice especialmente pensando en alguien de su especie y el tipo de trabajo que hace cada día, debería ser bueno para ella, también lo será para ti._

 _Akatsuki Haku._

"Ara... que chico tan agradable, supongo que tendré que agradecerle cuando lo vuelva a ver" comento con una sonrisa de felicidad ante el lindo gesto, cuando reviso el reverso de la hoja encontró algo más escrito.

 _PD: La bolsa es una recompensa, pienso que se lo merece por todo el trabajo que has hecho tú y tu familia por los Pokémon y humanos._

"¿Eh bolsa?" Mirando alrededor de la habitación al fin noto a lo que se refería, había una inmensa bolsa, incluso más grande que ella, se acercó con curiosidad para observar su contenido y se sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente llene de comida en buenas condiciones, de hecho, tenían incluso mejor aspecto que las que recibía regularmente.

"Ese chico... que alguien de tan buen corazón pueda tener una mirada tan triste y solitaria en su rostro, espero que encuentre algo que lo haga realmente feliz, se lo merece" se dijo a si misma con un toque de simpatía, llamo a Chansey para que transportara toda la comida al almacén, quien se sorprendió al notar la enorme cantidad de comida, cuando volvió encontró a su amiga comiendo un plato de comida.

"¿Sey? ¿Chansey?" Intento comunicar a su entrenadora quien sonrió antes de ofrecerle un trozo de la comida.

"Come esto es increíblemente bueno, las Pokémon de ese chico realmente tienen mucha suerte de tenerlo" El Pokémon parecía dudoso por unos segundos antes de tomar el trozo y comerlo solo para gemir de felicidad ante la delicia "Hahaha lo sé, es una de las comidas más deliciosas que he probado" comento recibiendo un asentimiento de acuerdo por parte del Pokémon huevo.

Mientras seguía comiendo el delicioso desayuno dejado por Haku, la enfermera pensó que quizás debería informarle a sus primas y hermanas sobre la misterioso, pero amable chica que era Akatsuki Haku.

La enfermera miro la nota con cariño antes de ver una última cosa escrita.

 _PD 2: Soy un chico_

"¡¿EH?!"

De vuelta en la habitación con el investigador junior y su Pokémon, Haku libero a sus otros Pokémon para poder empezar a comer. Cuando el trio de Pokémon fueron liberados de sus Pokeballs tuvieron diferentes reacciones, Gardevoir parecía muy complacida de salir y ver a Haku, Froslass adoptaba una expresión neutral como siempre, Haku podía simpatizar con ella y Blaziken estaba a punto de ser un alboroto de ira, pero se detuvo al ver el desayuno.

Su ira podía esperar por un tiempo si era por comida deliciosa.

Mientras las chicas comían su desayuno con entusiasmo, Haku termino el suyo rápidamente, a diferencia de ellas, aunque estaba orgulloso de su comida, no creía que fuera algo enviado del mismo cielo, las chicas solo podían probar un bocado y gemir en satisfacción con rostros de felicidad pura.

Lo hizo sentir incomodo e excitado.

En cambio, para él era solo un desayuno regular, por lo que solo tomo un par de minutos para vaciar el plato y quedar satisfecho. Inmediatamente busco su Pokedex en su bolsillo con la intención de buscar información para el viaje, tenía que diseñar una ruta predestinada para su grupo, era un investigador, no un entrenador, aunque las batallas podrían contribuir a su investigación, no serían una prioridad.

Pero mientras seguía palmando los bolsillos de su vestuario para sentir la forma de su Pokedex, se dio cuenta que no la podía encontrar, un leve recuerdo de él colocando la Pokedex lejos de su atención mientras estaba en la cocina del Centro Pokémon preparando el desayuno paso por su mente.

La había olvidado en la cocina.

"[Olvide algo, volveré pronto]" fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, todas se miraron con duda ante la extraña acción, pero no lo cuestionaron.

"{¿Creen que haya pasado algo?}" Pregunto con curiosidad el Pokémon de tipo psíquico.

"{¿Por qué el interés?}" Cuestiono Blaziken con los ojos entrecerrados "{¿Acaso ya te encariñaste con ese humano pervertido? Como se esperaba de un Gardevoir, no tienes ni una pisca de orgullo, solo un par de días de conocerlo y ya te sometiste ante el}" insulto con rabia en su voz, claramente aun molesta con la situación.

"{Ara, ¿Es que acaso estas celosas por que el maestro prefiere a un Pokémon como yo en vez de una bárbara como tú? Estoy segura que le fascina más mi cuerpo que uno como el tuyo, lleno de músculos}" Gardevoir respondió a su insulto con una burla, incrementando la ira de Blaziken "{Además, creo que tengo derecho hacer esa pregunta, solo estoy preocupado por el}" dijo con una sonrisa.

Froslass se rio fríamente ante esa respuesta.

"{Que mentira tan descarada, incluso esta princesa con su poca interacción con otros seres, es capaz de notar la falsedad de sus palabras}" respondió con palabras elegantes, pero tan frías como el hielo, todas parecían curiosas, pero no hicieron ningún comentario sobre su forma de hablar.

"{Oh... ¿Y acaso tu eres diferente?, desde que lo conocimos lo único que has hecho fue dirigirle algunas palabras y mirarlo con frialdad e indiferencia, como si fuera solo otro árbol en el camino}" escuchando las palabras del Pokémon Psíquico, la mirada fría de Froslass se tornó en una de ira helada.

Scathach tampoco estaba contenta por la creciente pelea que se había formado ante ella, estaba inmensamente molesta por la forma en que hablaban de su maestro de tal manera como si fuera un objeto desechable.

"{No tienes ningún derecho a juzgar mi actitud cuando usted es siquiera incapaz de ser sincera con él y consigo misma}" respondió con ira, Gardevoir dejo su rostro usualmente feliz y calmado para adoptar uno de rabia, estaba por empezar a gritarle, pero todas fueron tomadas por sorpresa al sentir una inmensa cantidad de rabia y odio.

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken voltearon a mirar en dirección del Pokémon Ilusión y fueron recibidos con una mirada oscura llena de malas intenciones.

"{¡Cierren la boca!... no permitiré que involucren a mi maestro en su discusión infantil}" gruño con ira, su mirada posada sobre cada una de ellas "{Ustedes solo se conocen durante un par de días y se tratan como enemigas de toda la vida, es realmente molesto}" cada una de ellas parecía dispuesta a protestar, pero un toque en la puerta las detuvo.

Froslass siendo la más cercana a la puerta se acercó y la abrió revelando la figura de la enfermera Joy.

"¿Eh? Hola..." Dijo con algo de duda al ver un Pokémon abrir la puerta, no era exactamente muy común, especialmente cuando no tenía manos normales "Disculpa, ¿Esta es la habitación de Akatsuki Haku?" Froslass asintió levemente con una mirada sospechosa "¿Se encuentra dentro? Vine a devolverle algo que olvido en la cocina" dijo mientras sacaba la Pokedex del chico de ojos impares.

"Lass..." Escucho Joy decir al Pokémon de hielo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Entonces no se encuentra aquí..." Se dijo a si misma antes de levantar la Pokedex hacia el Pokémon "En ese caso por favor denle esto cuando vuelva" comento extendiendo su mano con la Pokedex en ella, Gardevoir se acercó y la tomo con una sonrisa.

"Voir" Joy sonrió ante la aparición del hermoso Pokémon, al fin ganando una mirada de cada Pokémon dentro de la habitación "¿Todos ustedes son los Pokémon de Haku?" Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos en felicidad, cada una asintió, con Blaziken haciéndolo a regañadientes al ver la mirada que Scathach le mandaba "Wow... no sé quién debe tener más suerte, el por tener a tan magníficos Pokémon o ustedes por tener a un entrenador tan considerado y amable" dijo con uno tono de felicidad.

"¿Gar/Ken/Lass?" Ante las inesperadas palabras de la enfermera, todas excepto Scathach parpadearon en incredulidad, en cambio Scathach sonrió al ver como alguien más lograba ver el lado bueno de su maestro.

"Realmente deben estar orgulloso de su entrenador, fue a pedirme la cocina con la finalidad de poder hacer una comida hecha especialmente para ustedes" los rasgos faciales de todas, incluso Blaziken se suavizaron al darse cuenta de que la enfermera tenía razón, cada platillo había sido diferente de alguna manera, pensado solo para ellas "Fue capaz de preparar algo para Chansey y para mí para tener energías por el resto del día, incluso dejo una buena cantidad de comida para que dure lo suficiente hasta que lleguen las provisiones, con ellas podremos alimentar bien a más entrenadores y Pokémon, tienen a alguien muy amable como compañero, probablemente no haya alguien como el en toda la región de Kanto"

Después de esas palabras la enfermera se despidió con la intención de continuar con su trabajo, aun así, fue capaz de notar que todas los Pokémon en la habitación excepto el Zoroark habían empezado a actuar extraño.

"{¿Que fue todo eso?}" Se preguntó a si misma Gardevoir sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta, así que se sorprendió cuando Scathach contesto.

"{Esa es una persona que conoció el lado amable del maestro, una persona que vio como es el realmente..." Respondió con una sonrisa melancólica antes de mirar a cada una con una mirada sugestiva "{Si quieren saber personalmente porque actúa de esa forma... empiecen por conocer quien es realmente Akatsuki Haku... mi maestro...}" Dijo mirando a cada una con una sonrisa "{Y su maestro}" después de decir esas palabras, nadie más hablo.

Ni siquiera Blaziken.

A lo largo de los años y gracias a sus poderes psíquicos, Haku había establecido una especie de enlace entre Scathach y el, proporcionaba algunas ventajas, como ser capaz de sentir levemente el estado emocional de otro y saber cuándo puede estar en problemas, incluso podrían saber sus ubicaciones, solo activaban el enlace cuando estuvieran separados el uno del otro.

Por esa misma razón Haku no había dudado en volver a la habitación cuando sintió que el enlace había sido abierto por parte de Scathach, instintivamente sabía que ella lo necesitaba por alguna razón. Aunque no esperaba que la enfermera Joy trajera directamente su Pokedex a la habitación, estuvo feliz por eso, no es que pudiera expresarlo. Cuando entro al cuarto ciertamente no espero ver a las chicas a excepción de Scathach en una profunda reflexión, estuvo tentado a preguntarle a su Reina que ocurría, pero su mirada decía claramente que no era necesario saberlo.

Pronto Haku empaco todas sus cosas y había informado a las chicas que era hora de irse, tendrían que pasar por el Bosque Verde antes de poder llegar a Ciudad plateada, el recorrido sería de alrededor de una semana, tiempo suficiente para poner a prueba su investigación.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'BANG'

Una explosión hizo eco en una zona del bosque verde, el humo creado por la explosión se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco, en el centro de la zona de explosión se encontraban 4 seres, uno de ellos siendo un Zoroark con una bufanda purpura alrededor de su cuello, frente a ella se encontraban 3 Pokémon, un Raticate y dos Rattata completamente fuera de combate.

La pequeña zona alrededor del Zoroark estaba completamente virgen de daños, mientras que la zona de los Pokémon rata estaba completamente destrozada, junto a eso el Zoroark demostraba claramente haber quedado completamente ilesa de la batalla, su mirada insatisfecha demostraba que la batalla había sido completamente unilateral.

"[Impresionante como siempre Scathach, tu condición física está en perfecto estado como siempre]" El Pokémon Ilusión sonrió ante su halago e hizo su camino hacia donde estaba Haku "[Aun te falta mucho para dominar alguno de los nuevos ataques, pero era algo de esperezarse, de hecho, lograste aprenderlas en menor tiempo del esperado]"

El entrenador de pelo blanco miro a Scathach con su típica expresión estoica, pero el Pokémon conociendo a su maestro por tanto tiempo, sabía que era lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía producir.

"[Estoy orgulloso]"

Las mejillas de Scathach enrojecieron fuertemente, había escuchado esas palabras de su boca muchas veces y todas ellas eran bien merecidas, pero aun así esas palabras dichas por Haku eran capaces de hacerla sentir especial como la primera vez.

"{Todo es gracias al maestro}" Respondió con algo de vergüenza "{A usted fue quien se les ocurrió todas las estrategias y los ataques nuevos}" comento con alabanza y cariño, el rostro estoico de Haku se tornó más suave tomando un toque tierno.

Parecían una pareja de enamorados.

"[Iré a guardar los nuevos datos de la investigación y se los enviare al profesor, luego empezare el almuerzo]" comunico Haku a Scathach terminando el bello momento "[También es mejor que te prepares porque te tengo una recompensa por tu esfuerzo]"

Scathach sonrió con emoción, siempre le gustaron las recompensas de su maestro, cuando estaba por seguirlo vio como Haku liberaba a los restantes Pokémon de su equipo.

"{¡Ahhh!... estar dentro de una Pokeball no se siente mal, pero nada supera la sensación de libertad después de estar dentro de ellas por un tiempo}" gimió Gardevoir con felicidad mientras estiraba su cuerpo, al estirar sus brazos involuntariamente provoco que sus grandes pechos rebotaran dentro de su vestido.

"{Ciertamente, esta princesa puede estar de acuerdo con esas palabras}" comento el Pokémon de hielo, Froslass, mientras la hermosa Gardevoir parecía completamente emocionada, la elegante Froslass mantenía una postura reservada mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo sus pechos haciéndolos parecer más grandes y sus piernas sensuales se asomaron desde su ropa.

Blaziken parecía querer hacer un comentario, pero se calló al pensarlo mejor, al parecer la conversación que tuvieron en el Centro Pokémon había logrado afectar a Blaziken. La madura Blaziken simplemente se alejó del grupo y se subió a un árbol, estaba a una distancia suficiente para escuchar la conversación, pero lo suficientemente lejano como para no integrarse al grupo, el sol brillaba más que nunca y los múltiples rayos del sol que pasaban por entre las hojas rodeaban la sensual figura de Blaziken, haciéndola ver mucha más hermosa que antes.

Mientras Scathach miraba a cada Pokémon del grupo de Haku, más se daba cuenta que su entrenador estaba rodeado de enormes bellezas, y aunque a él parecía no importarle dado su indiferencia, ella sabía mejor que nadie lo atraído que estaba por todas sus Pokémon, Scathach había visto más de una vez como les daba algunas miradas furtivas.

Maestro pervertido.

"{¿Dónde está el maestro?}" Pregunto Gardevoir mientras miraba alrededor del bosque.

"{Está enviando los datos de su investigación al Profesor Oak}" respondió Scathach mientras señalaba en dirección a donde se encontraba Haku quien escribía rápidamente en la Pokedex.

"{¿Investigación?}" Pregunto con curiosidad, las palabras de Scathach llamaron incluso la atención de las otras dos Pokémon "{¿Quieres decir respecto al entrenamiento de Pokémon?... ¿O quieres decir respecto a nosotras?}" pregunto en un tono hostil, las miradas de Froslass y Blaziken se entrecerraron en desconfianza.

Sus palabras no le agradaron al Zoroark.

"{Si tuvieras la molestia de intentar conocer a tu entrenador Pokémon o incluso al menos hubieras querido preguntarme sobre el... sabrías que el Profesor Oak le dio un certificado oficial como Investigador Junior}" Dijo con un tono molesto, poniendo fin a cualquier pregunta que pudieran hacer "{Realmente intento poder llevarme bien con ustedes, mi maestro piensa igual que yo... pero sus actitudes solo lo hacen más difícil}" admitió con un suspiro.

"{¿Entonces... que tipo de investigación lleva el maestro?}" Pregunto Froslass con una voz sin emociones para molestia de Scathach.

Ellas habían decidido evadir el tema.

"{Investiga sobre la ejecución de los movimientos de los Pokémon... más específicamente los 'Movimientos Únicos'}" Respondió dibujando miradas sorprendidas de todas las chicas.

"{¿Que son los Movimientos Únicos?}" Pregunto Gardevoir, sin saberlo haciendo la misma pregunta que tenían Froslass y Blaziken en mente.

Scathach sonrió con orgullo y comenzó a explicar.

"{Es una nueva designación hecha por mi maestro, hace unos años llevo un trabajo que el mismo había puesto a prueba. Los Pokémon aprenden sus movimientos de la misma manera que un humano aprende a respirar y hablar, es algo natural, así que, si a un humano se le puede enseñar una habilidad como cocinar o nadar cuando no sabían cómo, de la misma manera un Pokémon puede aprender un movimiento que no aprende naturalmente, ¿Entienden a lo que me refiero?}" Pregunto, Scathach pudo ver con alegría que cada una estaba realmente interesada con la explicación.

"{Esta princesa cree que puede entenderlo}" susurro Froslass aun procesando la información.

"{¿Entonces el maestro investiga la razón por la cual podemos aprender movimientos que no son de nuestro tipo?" Pregunto Gardevoir.

"{En cierta manera tienes razón, pero también te equivocas}" respondió confundiendo a todas "{El maestro ciertamente es un investigador, pero en vez de buscar la razón por la cual es posible... el busca el límite de lo que podemos hacer. El ser humano fue capaz de volar y nadar bajo el agua por largo periodos de tiempo gracias al crear aviones y submarinos, crearon cosas con el objetivo de eliminar sus debilidades, pero nosotros los Pokémon tenemos mucho más potencial... y eso es lo que vio el maestro, la capacidad de eliminar nuestras debilidades y aumentar nuestras fortalezas mediante nuestro propio poder}" dijo con orgullo, impresionando a cada una de ellas con sus palabras.

"{¿Nuestro... limite? ¿Nuestro potencial?}" Susurro Blaziken para sí misma "{El... ¿pudo ver eso en nosotros?}" pregunto mirando a Haku aun en la Pokedex.

"{El maestro pronto se dio cuenta, de que nosotros aun podríamos aprender mucho más, solo teníamos que aprender de la manera adecuada, pronto se le ocurrió que podríamos crear nuevos movimientos, al principio muchos dudaron... pero él tuvo éxito}" Gardevoir, Froslass y Blaziken abrieron los ojos con sorpresa "{Nuevos ataques elementales, nuevos movimientos físicos e incluso combinar ataques de manera perfecta creando algo totalmente nuevo, incluso creo variaciones de otros movimientos... cuando presento su trabajo y mostro la prueba fue inmediatamente aceptada y pronto solo necesitaba cumplir 15 años para poder ser un entrenador oficial y viajar por el mundo investigando a cada Pokémon y su potencial}" termino de informar dejando a todas aún más impresionadas.

"{Eso es algo... Increíble}" susurro en incredulidad Gardevoir, obteniendo un asentimiento de cada una.

"{Dijiste que el maestro probo su teoría... ¿Significa que logro crear un nuevo movimiento?}" Pregunto Froslass obteniendo un asentimiento del Zoroark "{Esta princesa solo puede suponer que fuiste tú quien probo la verdad de la teoría}" pregunto casi segura de su respuesta, pero para su sorpresa, Scathach negó con la cabeza.

"{Ciertamente el maestro creo para mi algunos Movimientos Únicos... pero no fui la única" dijo confundiéndolas "{Fui el primer Pokémon del maestro, pero no la única, había un segundo Pokémon con él en ese tiempo y ella fue quien probo la teoría... era una adicta a las peleas... incluso más que yo}" dijo con un tono de voz plano, pero solo Blaziken fue capaz de escuchar la hostilidad en su voz.

"{¿Que ocurrió con ella? ¿Se quedo con el Profesor Oak?}" Pregunto Gardevoir, pero durante todo un minuto Scathach se mantuvo callada, claramente no queriendo hablar del tema.

"{Una de las razones por las que el maestro aun las mantiene a su lado... es que ve un inmenso potencial en ustedes... el cree que ustedes llegaran hacer Pokémon Dominantes}" afirmo con seriedad.

"{¿Pokémon Dominantes? ¿es esa otra parte de la teoría del maestro?}" Cuestiono Froslass.

"{No, los Pokémon Dominantes no son exactamente conocidos por estas regiones y solo se lograron descubrir recientemente en la región de Alola}" dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de todas "{Los Pokémon Dominantes normalmente tienen un gran tamaño comparado a su especie, pero lo que les dio ese nombre, es el hecho de que son el Pokémon más fuerte de toda su especie}" respondió recibiendo miradas sorprendidas.

"{¿El más fuerte de toda su especie?... ¿El maestro realmente cree que podremos ser tan fuertes?}" Cuestiono Gardevoir con incredulidad, Froslass simplemente quedo impresionada ante las palabras de Scatahch y Blaziken intentaba no parecer interesada ante su conversación.

"{Él lo cree}" afirmo con total seguridad que incluso las hizo sonreír por unos momentos "{Por supuesto que, para llegar a ese día, deben entrenar adecuadamente y no holgazanear como lo han hecho desde el inicio del viaje}" comento con algo de seriedad, pero a la vez de burla.

Aunque sus palabras eran correctas, ninguna de ellas estaba segura de que hacer, la información de que tenían la posibilidad de ser el Pokémon más fuerte de su especie ciertamente las impacto y las hizo inmensamente felices, pero no estaban tan seguras de sí valía la pena juntarse con Haku y que las entrene cuando no confiaban en él, al menos eso pensaban Gardevoir y Froslass.

Blaziken por otro lado se negaba totalmente a servir a un humano, no le importaba que Haku pudiera hacerla tan fuerte, no le agradaba, de hecho, casi podía llamarlo odio, a pesar de no haber hecho nada para merecerlo, la herida que le habían hecho aún estaba abierta y no había casi posibilidad de ser sanada, y mientras estuviera abierta jamás confiaría en un humano.

Scathach no podía leer mentes, pero podía suponer que era lo que estaban pensando. Le molestaba el hecho de que aún no le den una oportunidad a su maestro, pero podía ver que sus palabras poco a poco empezaban a hacer efecto en cada una de ellas, incluso en Blaziken, aunque en menor medida.

"{Si esta princesa empieza a entrenar con el maestro... ¿me volveré más fuerte?}" Pregunto Frolsass con un susurro, Scathach asintió con la cabeza "{En ese caso... a esta princesa le gustaría ver de primera mano cómo combate el maestro, también quisiera ser testigo de uno de los llamados... Movimientos Únicos}" respondió sorprendiendo de gran manera a cada una, no esperando que el Pokémon sin emociones fuera la primera en dar el paso para entablar amistad con el entrenador de pelo blanco.

Scathach sonrió con felicidad, al fin lograba que una de ellas le diera la oportunidad a su maestro para entrar en su vida, era una pequeña victoria, pero era lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

"{¡Te garantizo que no te arrepentirás! El maestro no es alguien malvado y si le das algo de tu confianza veras que él te dará lo mismo de su parte}" aseguro con confianza, Froslass solo asintió a sus palabras, se necesitaba algo mucho más que un entrenamiento para ganar su confianza "{Y si quieres ver un Movimiento Único solo quédate con nosotros y no entres a la Pokeball, los problemas parecen seguir al maestro por lo que no tardará mucho en entrar en batalla}" comento con algo de pena, ella era normalmente arrastrado a sus problemas, siempre.

"[Eh...]" el suave susurro de la voz de Haku hizo eco en la mente de todas "[¿Con que me siguen los problemas? Que forma tan desconsiderada de hablar de tu maestro a sus espaldas]" casi robóticamente Scathach se giró a mirar a su entrenador, su rostro representaba la definición de '¡Mierda, Cometí un error!', Haku tenía una mirada sombría mientras sostenía una bolsa de galletas.

"{¡¿Maestro?! ¿Qué esta... haciendo aquí?}" Pregunto con miedo.

"[Supongo que ya no tengo a nadie a quien darle estas galletas, no puedo dárselas a alguien tan desconsiderada ¿no?... Ah bueno, tendré que comérmelas yo]" dijo ignorando a su Pokémon y sin más empezó a comerse las galletas frente a la mirada desesperada de Scathach.

"{¡Nooooo! Todo menos eso}" el Pokémon Ilusión corrió detrás de su maestro, las palabras como 'Demonio', 'Malvado' y 'Cruel' fueron dichos por Scathach mientras intentaba que no se comiera todas las galletas.

"{No puedo creer que nos hayamos acostumbrado a esto}" susurro Froslass con resignación, a la vez sentía algo cálido dentro de ella mientras miraba la escena.

"{A mí me parece agradable}" comento Gardevoir con una sonrisa, Froslass la miro con frialdad, ella sabía que Gardevoir no era del todo sincera, de nuevo "{¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor?}" pregunto con una sonrisa de burla.

"{¿Oh?... ¿Que sería eso?}"

"{Ahora que te acercaras al maestro será divertido verte actuar de la misma forma}" dijo antes de comenzar a reírse al ver como el rostro de Froslass se volvía mucho más pálido de lo que ya era "{Oh si... esto se pone cada vez mejor}" susurro para sí misma.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"[Entonces... ¿Porque no regresan a sus Pokeballs?]"

Fue la pregunta que hizo a sus Pokémon, más específicamente a Gardevoir y Blaziken, sabia de parte de Scathach que Froslass había decidido dar un pequeño salto de fe y unirse a sus entrenamientos y hacerle caso durante el combate contra otros entrenadores y Pokémon salvaje.

En cierta forma estaba aliviado.

Dentro de sí mismo, aunque lo negara, el anhelaba lograr llevarse bien con los nuevos Pokémon que ingresaron a su vida, el sueño que había tenido hace 6 días cuando salieron del centro Pokémon se había repetido cada noche y le hizo recordar como en cierta forma era similar a ellas.

Un pasado duro, sin confianza en los humanos y sobre todo hostil hacia cualquier forma de vida.

Por eso cuando Scathach le había dicho que Froslass estaba dispuesta a darle un poco de confianza, internamente estaba muy feliz. Cuando habían terminado de almorzar Scathach y Froslass ya estaban a su lado preparadas para partir y solo quedaba devolver a Gardevoir y Blaziken a sus Pokeballs, pero se habían negado, durante todo el camino había tenido esa duda y ahora quería saber la respuesta.

"{Bueno... tenía curiosidad por usted}" Haku levanto una ceja con curiosidad ante las palabras de Gardevoir "{Eres mi entrenador, por lo que tengo curiosidad de ver cómo es que comandas una pelea contra otro Pokémon}" dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Bueno... podía aceptar esa respuesta.

Miro a Blaziken quien se mantenía a unos metros detrás del grupo, quería saber cuál sería su respuesta, pero cuando la madura Pokémon de Fuego la miro a los ojos, simplemente gruño y volvió alejar su mirada.

También podía aceptar esa respuesta, él tampoco hablaba mucho.

No hablaba de hecho.

Haku asintió y solo siguió disfrutando la caminata, el olor fresco y puro del bosque, el viento que golpeaba su rostro y la fantástica sensación del suave y firme trasero de Scathach en su mano.

"{¡Maestro!~}" susurro con un leve gemido llamando la atención de las otras Pokémon, cada una se sonrojo al ver como descaradamente manoseaba el trasero de Scathach y aunque ella parecía molesta y avergonzada, Gardevoir pudo notar que ella lo disfrutaba.

"[¿Si amor?]"

"{Por favor... ¡DEJA DE HACERME COSAS TAN PERVERTIDAS FRENTE A TODAS!}" Grito con vergüenza mientras apartaba la mano de su trasero y empezaba a caminar más rápido, su rostro aun rojo de vergüenza, le molestaba que hiciera ese tipo de cosas al aire libre pero _"{Lo aceptaría si fuera en privado}"_ pensó con vergüenza, su rostro aumentando a un nuevo tono de rojo.

"[Lo tendré en cuenta]" escucho Scathach en su mente, la voz siendo claramente la de su maestro.

"{KYAAAAAAAAAA}" grito en vergüenza, su rostro igualando el color de su cabello mientras huía detrás de los árboles.

Haku realmente amaba ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su Reina, Scathach.

Después de un par de horas de caminar se acercaban cada vez más a la salida del bosque y la entrada a la Ciudad Plateada, Haku noto en los primeros minutos del viaje como ningún Pokémon se acercaba a su posición y los que se entrometían en su camino simplemente huían al verlos, parecía que la reputación de Scathach como un Pokémon inmensamente poderoso se esparció por el bosque y nadie quería ser su enemigo.

"[¿Mnn?... ¿Qué es-]"

Haku fue interrumpido cuando algo amarillo se estrelló contra su rostro derribándolo, todas las chicas parpadearon sorprendidas, ya que el objeto que había derribado al entrenador de pelo blanco, había sido un Pokémon, un Pichu y uno muy asustado si el hecho de que tratara de esconderse en la melena blanca de Haku,

"{¿Maestro?}" Silencio "{¿Se encuentra bien?}}" Volvió a preguntar Scathach con preocupación, recibiendo otro silencio como respuesta, estaba por volver a preguntar cuando Haku la detuvo haciendo un gesto de silencio, al principio no lo entendió, pero cuando se enfocó en su oído podía escuchar como algo se acercaba haciendo un ruido muy conocido y molesto.

Un zumbido.

Cuando Scathach se puso en guardia y miro en la dirección de donde provenía el ruido, su hostilidad había llamado la atención de sus compañeras Pokémon y cuando miraron en la misma dirección, vieron un enjambre de Beedrill en dirección hacia ellas.

"{¡Creo que deberíamos empezar a correr!}" dijo Gardevoir obteniendo un asentimiento positivo de parte de Froslass, Blaziken en cambio estaba en total desacuerdo.

"{¡No te atrevas a huir! Son solo Beedrills, solo tienen números de su parte, será fácil acabar con ellos}" dijo con confianza obteniendo una mirada de molestia de ambas Pokémon, estaban planeando ignorarla y simplemente huir de la manada de Beedrills.

"[Blaziken tiene razón]" dijo Haku obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de todas a excepción de Scathach quien sonrió emocionada ante la perspectiva de luchar contra un grupo entero de Pokémon "[Son Beedrills recién evolucionados, probablemente ni siquiera saben pelear y solo utilizan su número y algunos ataques venenosos para ahuyentar a otros humanos y Pokémon]" Gardevoir y Froslass querían burlarse de sus palabras, pero encontraron que no podían ya que tenía razón, era la opción más lógica abrumar a un enemigo más poderoso con números.

Aunque si el enemigo poseía un gran poder y experiencia, los números eran insignificantes.

Blaziken era la más sorprendida de todas, no esperando que el entrenador de pelo blanco estuviera de acuerdo con ella, por unos segundos pensó que solamente acepto su idea para que bajara la guardia y empezara a confiar en él, pero con solo mirar sus ojos pudo ver que realmente creía cada una de sus palabras y, sobre todo, lo hacía por una razón egoísta.

Quería demostrar algo.

"[Probablemente fue culpa de este pequeño, seguro termino dentro de su territorio por accidente mientras pasaban por el proceso de evolución]" señalo al pequeño Pichu asomando su cabeza desde su hombro "[Me alegro que hayas causado tal alboroto pequeño]" Haku sorprendió a todas con sus palabras y comenzó a acariciar con ligero afecto la cabeza del Pokémon, haciéndolo relajarse.

Esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por sus Pokémon, Haku podía usar un poco de sus poderes psíquicos para transmitir sus pensamientos a los Pokémon, pero solo lo haría con los que le pertenecían.

"{Esta princesa no puede entender cómo podría alegrarte tal situación}" cuestiono Froslass con curiosidad en sus palabras.

"[Tenias interés en ver un Movimiento Único ¿No es así?]" Froslass asintió lentamente ante de que sus ojos se abrieran sorprendida, entendiendo su plan "[Es justo como piensas, ahora veras a Scathach en acción demostrando su poder]" escuchando esas palabras todas voltearon interesadas en ver la batalla que venía y de inmediato notaron como Scathach temblaba.

Pero no de miedo.

"[Oh veo que estas muy emocionada por pelear... No son dignos oponentes para ti, pero calmaran tus ansias de lucha por un tiempo]" con esas palabras el Pokémon Ilusión volteo a mirar a su entrenador, el pequeño Pichu se asustó y salió corriendo, ya que en su rostro había algo que ninguna de las chicas esperaba de la tranquila y estricta Zoroark.

Era una sonrisa que solo estaba solo en aquellos que ansiaban por destrozar a su enemigo.

"{Me alegra ver que el maestro sabe lo que necesito}" dijo con alegría mientras sus ojos ardían con una fuerte lujuria por la batalla "{¡Deme ordenes maestro!}" grito con emoción mientras adoptaba una pose de pelea.

"[Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo]"

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken vieron ligeramente impresionados el intercambio de palabras, no esperando ese tipo de actitud, el grupo de Beedrill pronto estuvo frente a ellos, estuvieron quietos por unos segundos, claramente esperando que corrieran como cualquier otra persona o Pokémon haría, pero al ver como el Zoroark simplemente se había colocado en posición de pelea, se lanzaron contra ella.

"[ **Lanza Umbría** ]" ordeno el entrenador de pelo blanco, Scathach sonrió ampliamente y con alegría al recibir una orden y que fuera una de sus favoritas. El Pokémon Ilusión abrió su palma mientras un orbe oscuro se apareció en su palma y se alargó formando una lanza, Haku sonrió al ver que la lanza parecía una réplica real de una forjada por un herrero, esto mostraba un perfecto control y dominio de la habilidad.

 **Lanza Umbría** era un movimiento basado en el Ataque Oseo, pero en vez de formar un hueso, tomaba la forma de una lanza, este era un ataque hecho especialmente para Scathach y seria solo exclusivo de ella.

"[Scathach... destrúyelos]" el Pokémon Ilusión salto directamente hacia un Beedrill con la guardia baja y giro la lanza golpeándola con la parte trasera haciéndolo estrellarse contra un árbol, inconsciente incluso antes de llegar al árbol, Scathach giro la lanza en sus manos justo detrás de su espalda para bloquear un ataque furtivo, un Beedrill ataco desde el frente expuesto y Scathach salto y giro en el aire con la lanza siguiendo el movimiento y golpeando a ambos Beedrill en la cabeza con ambos extremos de la lanza.

"[Esquiva, pero mantén tu posición]"

Un grupo de Beedrill ataco directamente a Scathach usando **Carga Toxica** , solo para que el ataque fallara continuamente mientras Scathach solo se movía levemente esquivando cada ataque sin moverse de su lugar, mientras esto ocurría el grupo restante de Beedrill empezó a brillar azul al usar **Foco Energía**. Haku admitió que no era una mala estrategia, ya que mientras mantenían a Scathach distraída, el grupo restante aumentaba su posibilidad de causar golpes críticos.

Pero era ineficaz.

Al ver como sus ataques no lograban golpearla, algunos de los Beedrill cambiaron su enfoque a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sus aguijones brillaron señalando un nuevo ataque.

"[Scathach usa **Alternativa** e inmovilízalos]" Scathach sonrió mientras en su brazo libre se formaba otra lanza, el dominio de ambas lanzas demostró no ser un problema ya que el Pokémon Ilusión desviaba el **Doble Ataque** y luego contraataco, la lanza atravesó el cuerpo del Pokémon y luego se clavó en la tierra, solo para luego explotar y dejar fuera de combate al Pokémon.

 **Alternativa** era una técnica solo utilizable en algunas situaciones, una de ellas era la capacidad de duplicar su lanza, pero ocultaba un poder aún más aterrador.

Ignorando al Pokémon caído, Scathach se movió velozmente demostrando una maestría con la lanza, los Pokémon solo podían ver molestos como con sus lanzas gemelas bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques.

"[Scathach baile entre sus ataques hasta llegar a ellos]" Su orden fue inmediatamente cumplida sin ninguna duda ya que el Zoroark empezó a moverse como si de una danza se tratara, ella no lo sabía, pero Haku veía con inmensa atención cada movimiento que hacía, estaba completamente embelesado ante lo sensual y bella que era.

Con una gran flexibilidad y agilidad pronto quedo entre el grupo de Beedrills y espero la orden de su maestro.

"[ **Pulso Noche** ]"

Scathach descarto las lanzas y encorvo su cuerpo, un aura de color rojo, naranja y purpura se formó a su alrededor antes de levantar sus brazos y estrellarlos contra el suelo mientras soltaba un gran aullido, una explosión mayormente negra y purpura exploto a su alrededor formando una cúpula y aumentaba su tamaño lentamente hasta devorar a los Beedrills más cercanos a ella y dejarlos fuera de combate.

Solo quedaba una docena de Beedrills y parecían querer estar en cualquier otro lugar que en la mira de Scathach.

"[Terminemos con esto, **Fijar Blanco** ]" los ojos de Scathach brillaron en rojo a diferencia de su usual color cian, miro a cada Pokémon aun consciente y fijo su objetivo "[Bien, es hora de probar esto... pon todas tus ansias de batalla en esa lanza]" siguiendo sus palabras, Scathach se concentró en la lanza mientras adoptaba una pose con las piernas dobladas.

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken quienes habían visto toda la batalla estaban más allá de sorprendidas ante la destreza de ambos en la batalla, había sido impresionante ver los ataques nuevos y desconocidos, pero ahora no sabían que esperar ya que parecía que Haku estaba a punto de usar una técnica que no habían practicado antes.

Para sorpresa de todas, la lanza empezó a irradiar una gran cantidad de energía volviéndose más gruesa antes de perder su forma mientras la punta de la lanza empezaba a perforar la misma energía que le daba forma haciendo un hermoso espectáculo de luces, incluso podían sentir una inmensa cantidad de deseo por la pelea provenir de esa lanza.

"[Scathach... esa lanza oscura es tuya, tu máxima arma y este será uno de tus movimientos más poderosos, yo te guie al crear una lanza, pero este movimiento es tu creación, así que muéstrame el fruto de tu esfuerzo]" Alentó Haku recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de sus Pokémon fuera del combate.

Scathach la miro sorprendida antes de sonreír, esta vez fue una sonrisa suave y amorosa que solo le daba a su maestro.

"{Que hombre tan cruel eres maestro... Siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir especial}" susurro para sí misma, sus ojos se enfocaron en los Beedrill escapando por los bosques, pero no importaba, porque este ataque era imposible de esquivar "{Observe con atención maestro, porque esta es-}"

Scathach retrocedió unos metros con inmensa velocidad antes de saltar, sostuvo la lanza con toda su fuerza mientras la energía estaba en su punto máximo y al mismo tiempo que la lanzo hacia uno de los Beedrills aun visible, grito su nombre.

"{¡ **Perforación Sombría**!}"

La lanza voló con gran fuerza desde la mano de Scathach y usando la energía que la formaba se propulso con aun más velocidad, a mitad de camino la lanza se dividió en una docena de lanzas, cada una siguió un camino diferente, pero todas con el mismo objetivo.

Su enemigo.

Los gritos de dolor por parte de los Pokémon hicieron eco en el bosque, así como una gran explosión cuando las lanzas impactaron directamente con los Beedrills restantes, incluso los que intentaban escapar no tuvieron suerte, ya que era un ataque que no podía ser esquivado.

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken no tuvieron palabras para describir lo que presenciaron, ya que no eran las habilidades que desarrollo un Pokémon por sí solo, si no uno que fue entrenado y enseñado de una manera completamente única.

Haku hubiera sonreído con orgullo si pudiera, estaba realmente impresionado por la técnica que Scathach había desarrollado por sí misma.

El Pokémon Ilusión jadeaba lentamente recuperando el aire, el último ataque había sido un poco más duro de lo que pensaba y tomo una buena parte de su resistencia, no creía poder utilizarlo más de 2 veces al día, aun así, estaba satisfecha con su nueva técnica, miro a su entrenador y al instante vio sus ojos carentes de emoción, pero ella podía ver más que eso.

El orgullo y amor fueron las emociones más fuertes en sus ojos mientras la miraba y la hizo sonreír de felicidad.

"[Creo que te ganaste algo más que una recompensa]" comento Haku mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su Zoroark, el rostro de Scathach se sonrojo de gran manera, su mente voló ante las múltiples posibles recompensas que tanto ansiaban "[Pero tendrás que esperar por ella]" comento dándose la vuelta y siguiendo el camino, dejando atrás a una Zoroark muy avergonzada y molesta.

Mientras los dos caminaban sin ninguna preocupación, las otras 3 Pokémon del Investigador Junior seguían impresionadas por la batalla, había sido algo totalmente nuevo y además emocionante, pronto siguieron a Haku con la intención de no quedarse atrás, cada una con su cabeza llena de pensamientos de su entrenador.

Como esperaban durante el resto del camino, ningún Pokémon quiso acercárseles.

"[Parece que ya no encontraremos más oponentes en este bosque]" comento obteniendo un asentimiento de cada una, Haku se detuvo y miro hacia la derecha, llamando la atención de cada uno.

"Ahhhh" se escuchó un grito y todas vieron con sorpresa y algo de pánico como un chico saltaba hacia Haku sosteniendo una espada con la intención de cortarlo.

Froslass no podía reaccionar rápidamente ante la vista de cómo su entrenador estaba por ser asesinado, Gardevoir no esperando el ataque, no pensó en detenerlo usando sus poderes psíquicos y Blaziken, aunque sabía que podía detener al extraño con espada, se sentía en conflicto consigo misma, no quería ver morir a alguien frente a ella, más si es alguien indefenso, pero tampoco quería ayudarlo por ser humano.

Haku se quedó completamente inmóvil mientras la espada cortaba su cabeza, o eso hubiera hecho si no se hubiera detenido a unos centímetros de su rostro, no por el chico que lo ataco, si no por Scathach que había tomado el filo de la espada con su mano formando un gran corte en ella.

El investigador junior miro la mano sangrante de su Pokémon con una mirada vacía, pero por dentro, su corazón aclamaba por tomar la vida de quien le hizo daño.

Todos miraron al atacante, era un chico gordo vestido como samurái, por alguna extraña razón tenía una red de mariposas atada a su espalda, sostenía la Katana en su mano con algo de sangre en su filo.

"Tu Pokémon tiene grandes reflejos, pero es muy inmadura al detener el ataque de manera tan tonta" El aspirante a samurái hablo en un tono que reflejaba su confianza y arrogancia, saco un trapo y limpio la sangre de la espada. Al ver como limpiaba la sangre de su Pokémon de su espada y además la ridiculizaba, aumento su furia interna.

Haku hizo algo de lo que no se iba arrepentir.

"{¡Rápido! ¡Cúbranse los oídos!}" Grito Scathach al momento de reconocer el gesto que Haku estaba haciendo, sus compañeras Pokémon estaban confusas, pero al ver la mirada desesperada en su rostro, hicieron lo que les pidió.

Scathach salto lejos de su entrenador y mantuvo su distancia, pronto ocurrió lo que ella esperaba. Para sorpresa de Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken, Haku hizo algo que ellas no esperaban.

"Aunque deberías sentirte honrado de que un entrenador de mi calibre te rete a un com-"

Akatsuki Haku hablo.

"..."

Las Pokémon del chico de ojos impares no lograron oír nada, solo parpadearon y luego el samurái no estaba ahí... es como si se hubiera desvanecido.

Al igual que una buena parte del bosque.

"{… ¿Qué diablos?}" Murmuro Blaziken sin poder entender la situación.

"{¿Ese entrenador?... ¿Solo se desvaneció en el aire?… no... ¿Se teletransporto? Pero incluso así... ¿Porque el bosque también?}" Se pregunto a si misma el Pokémon psíquico. Froslass era igual a sus compañeras y no comprendía que paso exactamente.

"{Maestro... ¿Porque lo hiciste?}" Scathach fue la única que presto atención a su entrenador quien se encontraba encorvado y con una mano sujetando su cabeza en dolor. Solo Scathach podía comprender el verdadero peso de lo que Haku había hecho, su maestro odiaba hablar ya que causaba consecuencias, por eso sabía que ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra a alguien, aunque hubiera hecho algo realmente horrible.

Había excepciones, y una de ellas era el hecho de que le había hecho daño a Scathach y se burló de ella.

El Pokémon Ilusión suspiro.

Scathach admiraba a Akatsuki Haku hasta el punto de la obsesión, podía ser un chico amable, tímido, divertido, molesto, valiente, astuto, leal, inteligente y cariñoso, pero también era volátil y muy peligroso.

Y ella lo ama de esa forma.

Por esa misma razón, a pesar de que Haku había hecho algo tan peligroso y horrible, ella se encontró sonriendo de manera tierna mientras acunaba su cuerpo en sus brazos, esperando que pase su dolor.

* * *

 **Y así terminamos por hoy.**

 **Esta vez me concentre en desarrollar un poco mas quien es 'Haku', también mostré otro recuerdo de su pasado y sobre todo, demostré la capacidad de su Pokémon estrella, Scathach de pelear.**

 **Quizás algunos de ustedes estén molestos, otros emocionados, realmente no me importa mucho, si, invente algunos ataques ¿Y qué? No hice nada malo y tampoco me equivoque, en serio creen que todo los ataques de los Pokémon vinieron naturalmente, algunos obviamente fueron enseñados por los humanos, simplemente saque ese hecho a la luz y di las razones que pensé eran correctas.**

 **Si aún no lo saben, déjenme decirles que Scathach está basada en… bueno… Scathach, pero de Fate GO, que puedo decir, la amo. Me asegure también de mostrar que mi Scathach puede pelear de manera similar a su homólogo de Fate GO.**

 **También mostré lo aterrador que puede llegar a ser Haku, especialmente cuando lastimas a Scathach (y más adelante con sus otras Pokémon), si creen que esto es lo peor que Haku hará, estas equivocado, ha hecho algo mucho peor antes y también hará algo mucho peor en el futuro, solo espérenlo.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su ayuda con el capítulo como siempre y con esto nos despedimos.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


	4. El primer paso de Froslass

**Finalmente llegamos a mi último capítulo publicado esta semana, para los amantes de Pokémon tienen mucha suerte, aquí hay más de mi Fic para ustedes.**

 **Originalmente tenía planeado publicar Usuario de un Poder Tabu, mi cross de RWBY x Asura Cryin, por desgracias no he tenido oportunidad para escribirlo, me salió un trabajo de repente de un día para otro, por lo que estoy ocupado hasta la noche y me corto el tiempo de escribir.**

 **Aun así creo que no muchos estarán decepcionados.**

 **Respondiendo a los comentarios:**

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **:** Me alegra que me sigas apoyando y también a esta idea, Blaziken no será la más cooperativa ni cariñosa por un buen tiempo, pero tendrá sus momentos especiales con Haku antes de ser totalmente Love-Dovey con él.

 **Sekiryuutei omega** **:** Me alegra saber eso, por suerte para ti, aquí se cumple tu deseo.

 **Racon Omega 98** **:** Wow amigo, me alegra saber que tuvo ese tipo de efecto en ti, no esperaba que leyeras mi historia, soy un gran fan tuyo y de tus fics, no soy de los que comentan mucho, pero ahora no puedo quedarme callado al ver cómo te tomaste la molestia de dejar un review en mi fic, por lo que ten asegurado que el próximo fic que publiques y yo lea, con placer dejare un comentario.

PD: aquí tienes tu droga, solo no te vuelvas adicto… pensándolo mejor, por favor hazlo.

 **Muy bien ahora, sin más que decir, disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Mentira, tengo mucho que decir, comenten, denle a favoritos y síganme, además lean mis otros fics… eh ¿eso es todo?**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, le pertenece a la Nintendo.**

* * *

Habían pasado casi unas 2 horas desde el incidente con el samurái, al menos eso creía Scathach, minutos antes el sol se había ocultado, Haku se había derribado en los brazos de su Pokémon y era llevado en modo nupcial, el investigador junior permanecía inmóvil en sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados, aunque aún se encontraba despierto.

Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken mantenían una distancia de unos 2 metros, claramente cautelosas de cualquier posible movimiento que Haku pudiera hacer. La misteriosa desaparición del samurái junto a parte del bosque aún estaba en sus mentes, no sabían que era lo que había pasado, no podían pensar en ninguna explicación lógica y la única persona que tenía información de lo que ocurrió, cargaba al causante de todo esto en sus brazos.

"{Supongo que este lugar estará bien}" murmuro Scathach mientras se detenía en un claro junto a un rio "{Descasaremos por esta noche en este lugar, mañana deberíamos poder llegar a las puertas de ciudad plateada}" informo antes de bajar lentamente a su maestro.

 _"Gracias"_

Scathach noto inmediatamente como su maestro había elegido usar su Pokedex como medio de comunicación, buscando una posible razón solo pudo pensar que pronunciar una palabra después de tanto tiempo y siendo una persona su objetivo, lo afecto de gran manera.

"{Maestro... ¿Se encuentra bien?}" la voz preocupada de Scathach logro mover el corazón de Haku, la miro a los ojos dándole su versión de una sonrisa y una mirada cariñosa.

 _"Solo estoy... algo abrumado_ "

Y como no estarlo, después de todo había perdido el control sobre sí mismo de nuevo, a pesar de que después de tanto esfuerzo para controlarse después del último incidente donde las consecuencias habían sido horribles, por suerte esta vez solo había un afectado.

¿Sonaba cruel? No es como si le importara.

El chico era prácticamente un desperdicio de espacio.

"{Quizás debería descansar por hoy e ir a dormir maestro, comeremos lo que sobro del almuerzo}" intento convencerlo, y sorprendentemente funciono, Haku asintió a sus palabras y guardo la Pokedex, estaba por ir a sacar la tienda y dormir, pero noto cierta humedad en su ropa.

Era la sangre de Scathach.

El Pokémon Ilusión había llamado a sus compañeras para empezar distribuir la comida, pero sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, vio como las otras Pokémon se tensaron, la reacción de las chicas junto a él familiar calor de la mano que la sujetaba le dijeron claramente quien era.

"{¿Maestro? ¿Pensé que iba a dorm-}" se detuvo al ver como Haku miraba la palma de su mano izquierda la cual tenía algo de sangre seca proveniente del corte en su mano "{Oh... no debes preocuparte por eso maestro, ya está sanando}" el chico de ojos impares vio su mano y tenía razón, la herida estaba sanando a un ritmo ligeramente rápido, en dos días no debería haber marca, pero aun así él quiso hacer más.

Haku rozo sus dedos con la herida desde un extremo al otro, ganando un leve quejido de parte del Zoroark, el chico de cabello blanco coloco una de sus manos sobre la herida. Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken vieron con duda las acciones de su entrenador y al ver como los ojos de Scathach se ampliaban en shock, se alarmaron esperando una especie de ataque.

"{¡NO!}"

Haku ignoro sus gritos mientras una esfera de energía purpura se posaba sobre la herida, la esfera giraba en múltiples direcciones y mientras pasaban los segundos, la herida se cerraba totalmente, incluso desapareció la sangre. Durante todo el proceso Haku hizo una mueca de dolor, ciertamente la herida no era muy grande, pero si era profunda.

"{Maestro...}" Susurro Scathach "{Tu odias tus poderes... entonces... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?}" Haku la miro a los ojos antes de tomar su mano entre las suyas y llevarla hacia su rostro, Scathach se ruborizo levemente cuando el beso sus dedos, estaba avergonzada por la situación, pero el mensaje era claro.

 _"Tú me importas más."_

Aunque él no había pronunciado ni escrito esas palabras, ella lo sabía y eso la hizo volver a sonreír, cuando Haku se alejó para establecer la tienda e ir a dormir, al ver su figura alejándose la sonrisa de Scathach se volvió ligeramente amarga, porque ella sabía muy bien el dolor que tuvo que soportar para usar sus habilidades y sanarla.

"{No sé cuál es la opinión que tienen sobre nuestro maestro en este momento... pero solo les digo que él no es mala persona}" comento Scathach cuando vio al entrenador salir fuera de su rango de audición.

Volteando a mirar a sus compañeras, se sintió decepcionada, molesta y herida al verlas aun alerta.

"{Dices que no es mala persona, pero... ¡Como explicas el hecho de que hizo desaparecer a alguien!}" Cuestiono de manera agresiva Blaziken, Scathach tembló imperceptiblemente ante sus palabras.

"{Aunque me duela... puedo estar de acuerdo con Blaziken, queremos explicaciones}" dijo Gardevoir a regañadientes, realmente no le agradaba el Pokémon de tipo Fuego/Lucha, pero había hecho resaltar un buen punto.

Gardevoir no era tonta, no era un Pokémon de Tipo Psíquico por nada, podía relacionar el incidente con los peligrosos poderes del chico de ojos impares, y aunque Scathach les había dado algo de información, ciertamente parecía que había más que ella no les había dicho y eso las coloco en una posición complicada, ya que no sabían que esperar de alguien tan peligroso.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, aunque habían interactuado un poco durante las últimas semanas, realmente nunca había salido algún tema relacionado con Haku excepto el hecho de que era un Investigador Pokémon Junior (IPJ), no se sentía culpable de ninguna manera, ella no lo veía digno de ser su entrenador, miro a Froslass esperando que se pusiera de parte de ellas, pero el Pokémon de Tipo Hielo/Fantasma se mantuvo en silencio.

Froslass no sabía que pensar exactamente de toda la situación, su sentido común le decía que su entrenador Haku era peligroso, que debía mantenerse alejado de él, aunque no había hecho una promesa, ciertamente había decidido darle un poco de confianza y existía la posibilidad de formar un vínculo con él.

Quizás al igual que el que poseía con Scathach.

Ella había cometido el error de hacer algo similar antes y había terminado pagando un alto precio, lo perdió todo, pensando de esa forma quizás no debería formar ningún tipo de relación con Haku y esperar al día en que se deshaga de ella.

Pero...

Haku había confiado en ella, podía verlo en sus ojos cuando Scathach le conto su decisión respecto a él, si ella se retiraba en ese momento ¿No sería igual que ' _el_ '? Con dudas aun en su corazón, Froslass se mantuvo callada, había decidido que le daría una oportunidad, así que escucharía las palabras de Scathach con cuidado.

"{Supongo que este momento tenía que llegar...}" dijo con resignación "{Yo quiero disculparme... no fui del todo honesta con ustedes}" comento con tristeza, Blaziken parecía a punto de explotar antes de bufar y alejar la mirada, Gardevoir parecía que esperaba esas palabras y cruzo sus brazos bajo sus pechos.

Froslass se mantuvo aun en silencio, pero sus ojos se estrecharon.

"{Oh... ¿Y de qué forma nos mentiste?}" pregunto Gardevoir.

"{Mentí sobre los poderes de nuestro maestro}" recibió un gruñido de parte de Blaziken "{Mentí cuando mencioné que tan poderoso era}" Gardevoir parecía ligeramente molesta ante eso "{Y aunque no fue una mentira... no les dije mucho sobre el maestro}" Froslass cerró los ojos y suspiro "{Pero esto lo hice porque quiero que conozcan al maestro por su propia decisión, es el ser con el corazón más amable que he conocido jamás y cuando se meten con alguien que ama... bueno, creo que ustedes ya vieron lo que paso hace unas horas}" dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa en su rostro mientras pasaba sus dedos por la palma de su mano donde no hace mucho existía una herida.

"{Dinos... ¡Todo!}" exigió Blaziken, sus muñecas y tobillos destellando llamas incontrolables.

Scathach miro a la furiosa Blaziken por unos segundos, luego dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde se encontraba su amo. Llevaba un par de minutos dormido, la tienda estaba casi cerrada, pero había una pequeña abertura que permitía ver el rostro de Haku con un ceño fruncido, miro a Blaziken con resignación y dio su respuesta.

"{No lo hare}" susurro

"{¿Que dijiste?}" pregunto con rabia.

"{No te diré nada sobre el... si quieras obtener respuesta a todas tus preguntas simplemente pregúntale}" respondió con el ceño fruncido.

"{En ese caso hare una propuesta}" dijo Gardevoir de improvisto, Scathach e incluso Froslass y Blaziken parecían sorprendidas ante sus palabras, ella parecía el tipo de Pokémon que era directo con sus intenciones, ciertamente no esperaban que saliera con una especie de propuesta.

"{¿propuesta?}" Pregunto obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte del Pokémon Psíquico/Hada "{¿Qué esperas obtener?}" cuestiono obteniendo una sonrisa del Pokémon.

"{Es relativamente simple... no puedo hablar por parte de Blaziken, pero si nos cuentas algunas cosas de nuestro maestro, nada muy importante, solo lo suficiente... entonces hare un esfuerzo para conocer de manera más 'profunda' a nuestro maestro}" dijo con una linda sonrisa que no inspiraba nada de confianza, especialmente por la forma en la que dijo profunda, como si sostuviera otro significado.

"{Yo...}" dijo Scathach algo insegura "{Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo con eso}" admitió con un suspiro, Gardevoir salto con alegría e hizo un pequeño baile, como consecuencia sus pechos rebotaban sin control, pero aun sujetos por su vestido negro.

Por alguna razón sintió que había hecho un trato con el diablo.

Froslass e incluso Blaziken miraron a Scathach con pena.

"{No diré nada del pasado de mi maestro, eso es algo que ustedes deben aprender al preguntarle personalmente, al igual que si él quiere aprender sus pasados tendrá que ir con ustedes}" informo, Froslass y Gardevoir estuvieron de acuerdo, Blaziken simplemente se quedó callada "{Pero si puedo contarles sobre sus poderes}" eso ciertamente gano el interés de todas.

"{¿Eso contestara nuestras preguntas sobre el incidente de hoy?}" Pregunto Gardevoir con curiosidad.

"{Lo hará}" afirmo antes suspirar y calmar sus nervios "{Mentí un poco cuando les Conte sobre sus habilidades, pero también fui sincera... primero que todo supongo que tendré que empezar con el incidente de hoy. No mentí cuando dije que la voz del maestro era extraña, simplemente no señale todas sus cualidades}" comento con seriedad.

"{¿Y esas serian?}" Cuestiono Blaziken.

"{… el poder más peligroso del maestro, **Deformación de Realidad** , es la razón por la que no habla... el poder para alterar la cadena del destino y la realidad, cualquier cosa que diga se convierte en realidad}" respondió sorprendiéndolas a todas.

"{¿ **Deformación**... **de Realidad**?}" Pregunto Froslass con incredulidad.

"{Eso suena tan peligroso... pero al mismo tiempo... improbable}" susurro para sí misma Gardevoir.

"{Tu... ¿No estarás inventando cosas para evadir la verdad? ¿O sí?}" Cuestiono Blaziken siendo la menos accesible a sus palabras.

"{No te miento, eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió esta mañana, el maestro pronuncio una palabra, no sé exactamente cuál fue y no quiero saberlo, pero... realmente fue muy imprudente al utilizar sus poderes de esa forma... incluso si era por mi}" dijo Scathach atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todas hacia ella.

"{¿Imprudente? Supongo que puedes llamarlo de esa forma al ver como utiliza sus poderes}" comento Gardevoir, pero Scathach negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

"{No lo entiendes}" dijo para recibir una mirada de curiosidad del Pokémon "{El poder del maestro es enorme, y con su habilidad de **Deformación de Realidad** es incluso capaz de revivir a los muertos}" respondió haciendo que todas abrieran sus ojos en shock "{Al menos eso creo... No estoy realmente segura y el maestro nunca lo ha negado o aceptado, el probablemente está en un nivel similar a Arceus, quizás no en poder puro, pero sus habilidades deberían incluso afectarlo...}" dijo con algo de duda.

"{Cada palabra que oigo salir de tu boca durante los últimos minutos me parecen cada vez más imposibles}" comento Blaziken con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descubrir cualquier indicio de mentira.

"{En eso puedo estar de acuerdo con ella... de nuevo}" dijo antes de parpadear y mirar a Blaziken que hizo los mismo "{Wow hemos estado de acuerdo dos veces, ciertamente es un día extraño}" comento con una sonrisa de burla "{Pero de nuevo, ella tiene razón, un poder así me parece demasiado increíble, suena mas a una fantasía}" dijo obteniendo una mirada triste de parte de Scathach.

"{Tu lo llamas increíble... el maestro lo llama una maldición}" dijo haciéndolas parpadear "{Por culpa de sus poderes su autoestima es muy baja, por culpa de la letalidad de sus poderes el a.… no, será mejor que se los diga el mismo, esto es algo que él debe decirles}" afirmo con tristeza "{Usar sus habilidades también tiene consecuencias, cada vez que habla siente un dolor insoportable, incluso cuando utiliza sus habilidades para curar... el sufre}" dijo mostrándoles la mano que había sido sanada por Haku.

"{La herida... ¿desapareció?}" Cuestiono con incredulidad Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken estaban igual de sorprendidas.

"{Se los dije no.… el maestro tiene una habilidad para curar heridas... pero tiene sus consecuencias, cada vez que sana una herida, siente un dolor igual a la cantidad de daño que sufría esa persona en el momento... es como si transfiriera la herida así mismo}" comento con tristeza mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, sintiéndose débil "{Y por culpa de todo ese poder no puede sentir ni expresar emociones libremente ¿No es algo cruel?}" les pregunto, aunque la pregunta parecía más para sí misma.

"{Yo... no puedo imaginar algo así}" comento Gardevoir por primera vez sintiendo algo de simpatía por su entrenador.

"{Cierto... no te lo puedes imaginar... mi maestro se siente y se ve como un monstruo por culpa de sus poderes... odia sus poderes, odia sufrir por ellos, pero, aun así, los acepta... porque espera que algún día podría conseguir ser feliz}" Todas e incluso Blaziken guardaron silencio por sus palabras.

"{Esta princesa cree que deberíamos ir a dormir... parece que Scathach no quiere decir más}" dijo Froslass recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del Zoroark.

"{Iré a dormir... esta conversación se llevó toda mi energía}" comento Scathach antes de levantarse e ir en dirección a la tienda, Froslass, Gardevoir y Blaziken miraron su retirada en silencio.

"{Supongo que la cena quedo olvidada ¿no?}" Dijo Gardevoir rompiendo el silencio, Blaziken bufo con molestia y se acostó en la rama de un árbol cerca de la tienda de campaña, Froslass simplemente la ignoro y se quedó observando la luna "{¿Eh?... aburridas}" se quejó, pero aun así se quedó tranquila mientras disfrutaba la paz del silencio.

Fue un momento muy agradable.

"{¡E-es-espere Maestro do-donde c-cree que e-esta to-tocando!}" Gimió Scathach en vergüenza desde la tienda.

El momento se acabó demasiado pronto.

"{Nunca hay un momento aburrido con ellos ¿verdad?}" Dijo con una voz burlona al ver el rostro de Froslass enrojecer en vergüenza y a Blaziken tratando de evitar oír los gemidos del dúo Pokémon/Entrenador.

"{N-no es-espere a-ahí n-no-noooo ~Hyaaaaaaaan~}"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"{Me siento abusada}" gimoteo Scathach

"{Realmente no veo porque te quejas, parecías disfrutarlo}" contesto Gardevoir obteniendo un furioso rubor del Pokémon Ilusión "{Incluso lograste que Blaziken entrara en su Pokeball voluntariamente, fue toda una hazaña ¿Sabes?}" Gardevoir rio detrás de su mano mientras su compañera miraba con furia a la causa de su vergüenza.

"[Si me sigues mirando de esa manera me harás sonrojar]" dijo Haku al sentir la intensa mirada en su espalda.

Aunque aún estaba molesta, Scathach se alegró de que su maestro volviera a ser el de antes.

"{Al menos quisiera oír una disculpa sincera, maestro}" comento el Pokémon Ilusión, el entrenador parecía pensativo por unos momentos antes de asentir.

"[No]"

"{Por alguna razón creo que solo fingiste pensarlo}"

"[Me alegra saber que me conoces muy bien]"

"{Conocerte bien me ha causado mucho daño emocional y mental}"

"[¿Te arrepientes?]" se hizo el silencio "[Me lo imaginaba]"

"{Haaa... ¿En qué momento te volviste tan pervertido? Cuando te conocí eras un chico inocente que se sonrojaba cuando le hacía algunas insinua... ció... nes... No importa, creo que ya veo el problema}" dijo con una mirada incomoda, recordando todas las veces que se había burlado de Haku usando su cuerpo.

El karma era un ser imparcial, no importa que tan sexy y hermosa seas.

"[Por tantos años te burlaste de mí que termine acostumbrándome... ahora no me siento cómodo si no toco o tengo tu cuerpo cerca de mí]" dijo Haku, su proclamación sonaba más siniestra de lo que debería "[A-así que en-enfrenta l-las c-consecuencias y haz-hazte res-re-responsable... por favor]"

"{¡La manera en que dices esas palabras está mal!}"

Gardevoir intento contener su risa.

"[Ahora estoy rodeado de Pokémon hermosos y sexys que sin saberlo me dan una gran vista de sus cuerpos sensuales... Así que tendrás que aguantar las 'caricias' por mucho tiempo]" Scathach se ruborizo al oír la palabra 'caricias', entendiendo el doble significado.

Froslass uso las mangas de su ropa para tratar de ocultar el rubor que se formó en su máscara que formaba parte de su cuerpo, no estaba acostumbrada de que alguien coqueteara con ella y la llamara hermosa, muchos menos sexy y sensual.

"{Entrenador pervertido...}" susurro Blaziken con un gruñido y aparto la mirada, su pelaje rojo ocultando con éxito el leve rubor en su rostro, las palabras de Haku sin saberlo habían logrado mover algo dentro de ella, después de todo alguien por primera vez la considero hermosa.

Solo por un segundo pensó que no era un mal humano.

"[¿Oh? ¿Acaso son celos lo que oigo?}" Pregunto Gardevoir al acercarse a Blaziken, ella también estaba avergonzada, pero tenía un mejor control sobre sus emociones, solo superada por Haku. Muchos Pokémon y entrenadores la habían llamado hermosa, pero por alguna razón sintió que las palabras de Haku fueron las más sinceras que había escuchado.

"{Tsk}" Blaziken solo chasqueo la lengua y busco alejarse del Pokémon Psíquico/Hada, sabía muy bien que no importa cual fuera su respuesta, de alguna forma encontraría la manera de torcer sus acciones y seria atrapada en su juego.

"{Maestro... ¿Cuándo empezaras con el entrenamiento de esta princesa?}" Pregunto Froslass ajena a la conversación que ocurría con sus dos compañeras. Aunque Haku no lo demostraba, estaba ligeramente impresionado y a la vez feliz de ver a Froslass tomar la iniciativa.

"[Me alegra que preguntes, estamos por llegar a ciudad plateada, quizás haya alguno que otro entrenador que nos rete, empezaremos por ahí, necesito conocer como peleas y cuanta experiencia tienes... luego de eso podremos empezar un entrenamiento formal]" dijo recibiendo un asentimiento respetuoso de parte del Pokémon Hielo/Fantasma.

Estaba ligeramente impresionada por la línea de pensamiento tan avanzada de Haku, no sabía si había sido algo que llevaba planeando desde que se conocieron o se le ocurrió en el momento, pero estaba muy feliz de que tuviera planes para ayudarla a fortalecerse.

"[Incluso si no conseguimos un combate adecuado no habrá problema, tenemos que atravesar el Monte Lunar para llegar a Ciudad Celeste, en el monte habrá algunos Pokémon de tipo tierra, serán un buen entrenamiento incluso si no tienes experiencia en batalla]" comente el entrenador de cabello blanco.

Froslass no lo demostró, pero estaba feliz de oír sus palabras, porque tenían algo de razón, no tenía mucha experiencia en batalla, no había sido muy buena en las batallas Pokémon.

 _"{Madre, Padre... ¿Porque no se me permite entrar en combate? Cada día veo como muchos Pokémon de nuestra tribu entran en combate, se entrenan a sí mismos y se divierten combatiendo... y esas batallas mejoran sus relaciones... entonces ¿Porque no puedo ser como ellos?}" le pregunte nuevamente a mi madre, cada semana haría la misma pregunta y obtendría la misma respuesta._

 _Vi los ojos de mis padres, ambos siendo un Glalie y portaban una gran sabiduría, pero también mucha terquedad, eran un par de Pokémon poderosos que podría darle una derrota aplastante a muchos contrincantes, pero consideraban el combate como algo bárbaro, en especial si era dirigido por un humano._

 _"{Los combates Pokémon no son algo en lo que debas participar, es un ritual que utilizan los Pokémon salvajes sin hogar para declarar su fuerza y ganar territorio, incluso en otras tribus son usados para elegir a su líder, ciertamente un ritual de bestias}" dijo mi padre, siempre había tenido una especie de disgusto por los Pokémon ansiosos de batalla, diciendo que eran capaces de hacer cosas horribles y despreciables para poder pelear._

 _"{A diferencia de ellos nuestra tribu es pacifica, los combates no son necesarios, no es necesario demostrar su fuerza y tampoco es necesario el vínculo con los humanos, somos nuestros propios dueños}" dijo mi madre terminando las palabras de mi padre, ella siempre poseía esta mirada distante y fría, como si todos estuvieran debajo de ella e inspiraba una sensación digna de una reina, eran unos rasgos magníficos._

 _Rasgos que muchos decían yo había heredado._

 _"{Eres nuestra hija, eres la que debería evitar y rechazar las batallas más que nadie... no olvides quién eres}" comento mi padre y no pude evitar suspirar en resignación._

 _Claro que no olvidaría quien era, era el único Froslass existente en la tribu, pero sobre todo era una princesa, la princesa de todos los Pokémon en esta tribu, aunque llamarlo tribu no era del todo correcto, después de todo su pueblo parecía más un pequeño pueblo oculto del mundo gracias a la ventisca que desviaba a cualquiera que no fuera nativo, la nieve cubría el camino y cualquier huella._

 _Su población consistía principalmente en Pokémon como Snorunt, Glalie, Glaceon, Piloswine, Mamoswine, Delibird, Jinx, Snover, Abomasnow, Sneasel y Weavile, todos conviviendo en armonía, algunos entraban en combate, pero era simplemente para su diversión o para poder crecer más fuertes._

 _Mi deber como princesa es dar el ejemplo, tengo que ser lo más refinada y perfecta posible, tenía que aprender todo sobre mi pueblo, su situación e inseguridades para gobernar cuando sea mi tiempo, pero... Soy débil, no se pelear, no se defenderme._

 _¿Cómo podría luchar por mi pueblo? Cuando no puedo ni pelear para defenderme a mí misma._

 _Ellos no decidirían seguir a un gobernante débil como yo... probablemente se revelarían y le entregarían el control a alguien quien si pueda protegerlos... pero yo no quería gobernar, al menos no de la forma que mis padres lo hicieron._

 _"{Yo... lo entiendo... con su permiso, Madre, Padre}" Nuevamente salí de la habitación con la cabeza baja, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que esta conversación había ocurrido, siempre repitiéndose de principio a fin y como todas esas veces, solo hay una forma de subir mi ánimo._

 _Sali a las afueras del pueblo, me dirigí a un lugar que solo yo conozco y es especial para mí, donde puedo ser quien yo quiera y entrenar por mí misma, mi propio escondite secreto, pero cuando llegue a ese lugar ya estaba ocupado, no por un Pokémon._

 _Era un humano._

 _"¿Hay alguien ahí? Realmente necesito ayuda" grito mientras intentaba salir del montón de nieve que le impedía moverse, fui cautelosa, mis padres me habían dicho que no importa la apariencia, sea humano o Pokémon, habrá algo terrible en ellos._

 _"_ _ **Ayúdalo**_ _"_

 _Quizás fue solo el viento, pero era el sonido de una voz muy familiar, aunque no sabía de quién era, sabía que tenía que obedecerla y en ese momento sin dudar me acerque a ayudarlo._

"[Puedo ver el pueblo desde aquí, deberíamos llegar en unos 30 minutos]" informo Haku sin saberlo, sacando a Froslass de un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"{Es una ciudad enorme... al menos más grande que la ciudad anterior, esta princesa realmente no ha visto muchas ciudades}" dijo Froslass mirando la ciudad desde un lugar alto, había un pequeño camino a la derecha que conducía a la ciudad, pero habían decidido disfrutar un poco la vista.

Gardevoir y Blaziken estuvieron de acuerdo, el Pokémon Psíquico/Hada no salía mucho por lo que no había visto otras ciudades aparte de su ciudad natal y aunque esta ciudad era más pequeña, parecía un lugar muy agradable y tranquilo.

Blaziken por otro lado estaba siempre confinada en su Pokeball por su antiguo entrenador, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver una ciudad, y aunque parecía un lugar apacible, estaba lleno de humanos y eso la hizo sentir cautelosa.

"[Si quieren volver a sus Pokeball es el momento, no se preocupen no estaremos mucho tiempo en este lugar, partiremos pronto]" dijo Haku, Blaziken asintió ligeramente agradecida, aunque no lo admitiría. Gardevoir y Froslass en cambio decidieron quedarse fuera e ir con Haku al igual que Scathach.

"{Maestro tengo entendido que existe un gimnasio en esta ciudad... ¿Planea retarlo?}" pregunto Gardevoir con curiosidad, pero todos podían ver que había algo mas en sus palabras.

Anhelo.

Haku parecía pensativo por unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza.

"[Aunque técnicamente soy un entrenador, también soy un investigador... el combate contra los lideres para participar en la liga no es mi prioridad... aunque...]" dijo antes de susurrar una última palabra y quedarse callado. Ciertamente la oportunidad de combatir contra gente experimentada sería una gran experiencia de aprendizaje, pero tomara tiempo que podría ser utilizado para su investigación.

Los gimnasios eran establecimientos de pruebas patrocinados por la liga Pokémon, cada gimnasio se encuentra en una ciudad diferente y se concentra en un tipo diferente de Pokémon y tipos, algunos podrían ser batallas individuales o incluso duales y al momento de que el retador ganara la batalla se le otorgaba una medalla como prueba de haber vencido al gimnasio.

Al reunir las 8 medallas en el tiempo límite se le permitía participar en la liga Pokémon, un símbolo de que eres uno de los mejores entrenadores de toda la región. Aunque es cierto que se necesitan solamente 8 medallas para clasificar, existían más de 8 gimnasios en toda la región, pero simplemente no eran tomados muy en cuenta ya que los 8 gimnasios 'oficiales' eran los más famosos y difíciles de todos, ciertamente cualquier entrenador que busca mejorarse a sí mismo y probar que es el mejor, iría por los gimnasios más poderosos.

Los 8 gimnasios más famosos eran:

El gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada donde acababan de llegar el día de hoy, un gimnasio de tipo roca liderado por Brock un joven de casi 20 años, por lo que Haku había investigado Brock era un chico ejemplar, un digno líder de gimnasio que siempre daba consejos y era indulgente con los retadores, además de un criador Pokémon en entrenamiento, era alguien a quien no le molestaría conocer.

Aunque al parecer había sido casi arrestado múltiples veces por aparente acoso a las mujeres y si sus Pokémon eran iguales a su entrenador, era mejor que se alejara de sus chicas o habría consecuencias.

El segundo gimnasio se encontraba en su próximo destino, Ciudad Celeste con un gimnasio de tipo agua, tienen tres líderes de gimnasio siendo hermanas y se rotan constantemente en el combate, aunque al parecer el entrenador también puede elegir con quien pelear, también utilizaban el gimnasio para espectáculos.

Haku no las culpaba, ser un líder de gimnasio debe ser muy aburrido, combate tras combate ya sea ganando o perdiendo.

Luego está el gimnasio en ciudad Carmín, un gimnasio de tipo eléctrico manejado por un líder implacable en una batalla uno a uno, su líder se llamaba Lt. Surge y era alguien quien Haku quería conocer, al parecer había sido capaz de enseñarle el movimiento Surf a su Raichu, algo que se consideraba imposible.

Haku quería hablar con él y averiguar la forma en que logro tal hazaña, le daría un gran impulso a su investigación.

El cuarto gimnasio estaba en Ciudad Azulona y era uno de tipo Planta, manejado por su bella líder Erika, su gimnasio en una perfumería como a la vez un invernadero donde las mujeres y chicas jóvenes van a aprender bajo Erika. A Haku le agradaban sus perfumes, siempre se aseguraba de comprar uno ya que, a diferencia de los normales, estos estaban hechos con las fragancias de los Pokémon y tenían ciertos beneficios para los humanos como para los Pokémon.

En la ciudad Fucsia se ubicaba el gimnasio tipo Veneno liderado por Koga, un hombre que se dice está al nivel de la Elite Four, también es conocido por tener habilidades ninja y un gran conocimiento de la medicina casi al nivel de una enfermera Joy, también se es conocido que además de usar Pokémon de tipo veneno, utiliza algunos de tipo insecto que puedan usar técnicas venenosas.

El gimnasio de ciudad Azafrán, un gimnasio de tipo Psíquico era probablemente el lugar que más quería visitar durante su viaje, ya que su hermosa líder Sabrina era la mujer más hermosa de Kanto y era una psíquica natural, una habilidad que ambos compartían, y al parecer su estilo de pelea era similar al suyo, dando órdenes mentales, su gimnasio era llamado el mas difícil de todos siendo casi imposible de ser vencida excepto por los Pokémon de tipo Fantasma mas experimentados.

También era conocida como la Reina de los Pokémon Psíquico por sus poderes y la fuerza de sus Pokémon, algo que Haku quería comprobar por sí mismo y ver si ella era su igual. Aunque. Últimamente circulan rumores de que algo raro ocurrió con ella y se ha vuelto alguien despiadada y cruel, incluso se ha dicho que aquellos que la retan y la ofenden desaparecen.

El séptimo Gimnasio se encuentra en isla Canela, aunque en los últimos meses ha tenido menos retadores que antes, era un gimnasio de tipo Fuego liderado por Blaine, el más viejo de los actuales líderes de Gimnasio, se dice que le gusta darle acertijos a la gente incluso en las situaciones más molestas, no es alguien a quien Haku quiera conocer pronto.

El ultimo Gimnasio queda en la ciudad anterior, en Ciudad Verde y era un gimnasio de tipo Tierra liderado por Giovanni, pero se encontraba cerrado por unos meses por reparaciones. Haku sería el primero en admitir que el hombre le daba una mala sensación, aunque no se hayan conocido antes y esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Haku había reunido toda esa información por medio de su Pokedex, los gimnasios eran uno de los temas más hablados por los entrenadores, después de todo, cada uno de ellos tenía el mismo objetivo de vencerlos para lograr participar y ganar la liga Pokémon para obtener la oportunidad de enfrentar al Alto mando y ser coronado como el mejor entrenador de la región, un campeón.

Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con él.

"Me alegra que disfrutes la vista, pero te diré que es mejor que te bajes de mi mercancía o te obligare a hacerlo, no importa si eres una chica" dijo una voz llamando la atención del grupo.

Haku y sus Pokémon voltearon a mirar en dirección de donde vino la voz, era un hombre de quizás unos 40 años, tenía el cabello marrón corto y puntiagudo como la espalda y cabeza de un Sandslash, ojos entrecerrados y unas arrugas debajo de los ojos y a los lados de su boca. Tiene una construcción ligeramente musculosa, notable por el hecho de usar una camisa amarilla clara con las mangas enrolladas mostrando sus bíceps, unos pantalones azules y botas marrones.

"¿Acaso no me escuchaste pequeña?" Volvió a preguntar mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

 _"¿Mercancía?"_

El hombre levanto una ceja al ver como Haku había sacado su Pokedex y había escrito algo en ella.

"Chica rara..." Susurro ganando una mirada de ira por parte del Zoroark "Si, esas rocas en las que están de pie ustedes son un souvenir de la ciudad, se las vendo a los viajeros" dijo consiguiendo que todos los miraran con una mirada de pena "¿Qué?" Pregunto.

 _"¿Vendes... rocas?"_

"Si... pensé que había quedado claro"

 _"¿Y.… se las vendes a los turistas?"_

"Exactamente"

 _"¿Cuál es el precio?"_

"2 Pokeyenes por roca"

 _"…."_

"¿Te quedaste sin palabras? mira que es un precio razonable, son rocas grises, las mismas rocas que se usaron para construir esta gran ciudad"

Haku miro al hombre que solo podía ser llamado un estafador, no pudo evitar sentir pena por la gente que había sido tan tonto como para caer en sus mentiras, luego desecho ese pensamiento al pensar que no podía haber alguien tan estúpido como para en serio considerar comprarlas.

Luego recordó que los humanos eran tontos por naturaleza.

"[Blaziken]" dijo llamando la atención del Pokémon de Fuego/Lucha, Blaziken la miro con sorpresa por unos segundos, siendo la primera vez que hablaba directamente con ella. Cuando vio sus ojos posándose sobre ella no entendía que era lo que quería, pero como si ella mismo lo hubiera pensado, lo entendió y le sonrió a Haku.

Solo por esta vez le haría caso.

"¿Mmm? ¿Qué esta-Ahhh" grito cuando vio a Blaziken usando **Puño Fuego** para destruir una de las grandes rocas. "¡MI MERCANCÍA! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces?" Grito en pánico al ver como el Pokémon se preparaba para otro golpe.

 _"Estoy haciendo lo necesario"_ escribió mientras ignoraba la continua destrucción que creaba Blaziken.

"¡Detente! Vas a destruirlo todo" intentaba acercarse para detenerla, pero al ver la mirada aterradora que le envió el Blaziken se detuvo.

 _"Con esto... los tontos del mundo ahora estarán a salvo"_

Su frase junto a las continuas explosiones creadas por Blaziken causaban una gran escena dramática, Froslass pensó que se veía genial. A Gardevoir le pareció muy entretenida la escena, encontrando especialmente interesante el hecho de que Haku y Blaziken cooperaran. Scathach estaba completamente acostumbrada a este tipo de escenas habiendo participado en muchas de ellas.

Te acostumbrabas con el tiempo.

"¡Tu maldita mocosa..." Gruño con rabia "¡Sabes cuánto dinero me hiciste perder! Vas a pagar por todo eso" dijo mientras extendía su mano.

 _"Solo un idiota pagaría por un par de rocas que se encuentran en todos lados"_

"¡Bien! Entonces vamos a batallar, si gano pagaras por cada roca que destruiste" Empezó a sacar un Pokeball de su cinturón y la agrando "¡Golem! preparado para la batalla" grito arrojando la Pokeball y liberando a un gran Pokémon redondo hecho de piedras, tenía su cabeza justo en el centro de la roca, los brazos a ambos lados al nivel de la cabeza y dos pies del mismo tamaño que los brazos

El entrenador de pelo blanco saco su Pokedex y escaneo al Pokémon.

 **"Golem, el Pokémon Megatón,** **una vez al año se desprende de su caparazón de roca y se hace más grande. Vive en las montañas y si ocurre un terremoto, estos Pokémon descienden rodando en masa por las laderas, pesa más de 300 kilos y ni siquiera la dinamita puede dañar su cuerpo.**

Haku vio con atención al hombre y Pokémon por unos segundos antes de asentir de manera imperceptible, de hecho, esta era un buen momento para entrenar a Froslass, era un Pokémon en su forma final y parecía bien entrenado, quizás sería mucho para un Pokémon como Froslass.

Eso es lo que diría un entrenador común, Haku sabía que podía sacar todo el potencial de Froslass ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que enfrentándola contra un poderoso y experimentado Pokémon?

"[Froslass... Yo confió en que puedes hacerlo, pero... ¿Tú crees que puedes hacerlo?]" Pregunto mientras volteaba a mirarla, Froslass parecía sorprendida por unos segundos, miro a Golem quien parecía estar presumiendo, estaba apunto de negarse antes de recordar las palabras que Haku acababa de decirle.

El confiaba en ella.

Miro los ojos de su entrenador y pudo ver que en sus ojos no había ningún signo de duda, solo confianza pura en que ella podría pelear y salir vencedora.

"{Yo... puedo hacerlo maestro}"

Haku asintió.

"[No te preocupes, te guiare en cada momento de la batalla]" aseguro antes de alejarse un poco del hombre para formar la distancia correcta para empezar el combate.

"¿Entonces te decidiste?" Pregunto

 _"Si te venzo... que gano yo de este combate"_

"¿Oh? Al parecer tienes mucha confianza... bien, veo que eres una entrenadora en un viaje, así que lo que te daré seguro te encantará, pero será una sorpresa, primero tienes que vencerme" dijo con arrogancia.

"¡Go Golem!" Grito el Pokémon, claramente siendo alguien similar a su entrenador.

Haku asintió antes de hacerle una señal a Froslass quien se posiciono para la batalla, Haku apunto la Pokedex a la espalda de Froslass y la escaneo.

 **Froslass, el Pokémon nieve y la forma femenina evolucionada de Snorunt, congela a sus oponentes a temperaturas de casi 60 grados bajo cero.** **Cuenta la leyenda que es la reencarnación de mujeres que sufrieron accidentes en la nieve y siente predilección por las almas masculinas.**

 **Género: Al ser un Froslass es un Pokémon naturalmente de género femenino.**

 **Habilidad: Cuerpo Maldito.**

 **Habilidad Oculta: [¿?] (Bloqueada)**

 **Movimientos: Nieve polvo, Viento aciago, Doble equipo, Canto helado, Bola sombra y Puño hielo.**

Esto... era impresionante, Haku lo admitiría, estaba sorprendido de que un Pokémon sin tanta experiencia para la batalla estuviera tan preparado, aunque estaba sorprendido de ver una habilidad oculta y sobre todo desconocida.

Un Pokémon con una habilidad oculta era 1 entre 1000, pero con una habilidad desconocida, tenía que ser el Froslass más raro jamás.

"Muy bien pequeña, te dejare elegir el tipo de batalla"

 _"Sera una batalla de 1 contra 1, tu Golem contra mi Froslass"_

"Tendrías más oportunidad de ganar si usaras a todos tus Pokémon ¿sabes? Puedo ver que ese Froslass no es exactamente un combatiente" dijo causando que Haku frunciera el ceño levemente, como consecuencia se presentó un viento en el área más fuerte de lo normal "Bueno es tu decisión mocosa, solo no llores cuando pierdas" se burló, pero Haku se mantuvo lo más neutral posible.

 _"Tu nombre... al menos ten la cortesía de decir tu nombre al pelear"_

"¿No sabes quién soy?" Haku tenía una mirada que decía claramente '¿Se supone que debo saberlo?' "Tsk, los niños de estos días son muy groseros... soy Flint, recuerda el nombre de quien te derrotara" afirmo con inmensa arrogancia.

 _"Eres muy arrogante ¿No es cierto?"_

"Créeme pequeña, tengo derecho a serlo" aseguro "Entonces, te di mi nombre ¿Ahora porque no me dices el tuyo?" Dijo, pero para su sorpresa Haku retrocedió mientras usaba sus brazos para cubrirse.

 _"Tu... no me había dado cuenta antes, pero... ¿Eres un pervertido, cierto? Pidiéndole el nombre a una chica de esa manera, no puedes ser algo más que un lolicon"_

"¡¿QUE?!"

Scathach, Gardevoir, Froslass e incluso Blaziken miraron a Flint con una mirada de repugnancia y odio absoluto, internamente no pudieron evitar elogiar ante el rápido pensamiento de su maestro/entrenador para humillar al hombre frente a ellas, incluso Golem miro a su entrenador con una mirada de sorpresa y asco.

En momentos como estos, Haku ciertamente disfrutaba parecerse a una chica, era muy simple burlarse y manipular a otros, las mujeres tenían un poder aterrador en sus manos y no lo usaban adecuadamente.

Que desperdicio.

"Mocosa descarada" susurro con rabia "Planeaba ser indulgente contigo al ser una entrenadora novata... pero tú te lo buscaste ¡Golem!" Grito llamando la atención de su Pokémon "Empecemos esto usando **Desenrollar** "

"¡Go!" El Pokémon Megatón grito antes de enrollar su cuerpo y empezar a rodar con gran potencia hacia Froslass quien parecía ligeramente preocupada, pero Haku estaba preparado.

"[esquívalo usando **Doble equipo** ]"

El cuerpo de Froslass brillo en una luz blanca y al desvanecerse empezaron a aparecer copias de ella por todos lados, Golem ignoro eso y simplemente envistió al Froslass más cercano solo para pasar atreves de ella.

"Intentar huir no te llevara a ningún lado, Golem elimínalos a todos usando **Lanzarrocas** " ordeno Flint, Haku admitiría que el hombre era un buen entrenador, al cambiar de movimiento no gastaría energía eliminándolos uno a uno.

Golem golpeo el suelo con ambas manos, el suelo estallo y las rocas se dispersaron por el campo, todas empezaron a brillar e inmediatamente se lanzaron contra cada una de las copias de Froslass.

"[Froslass salta hacia atrás y quédate quieta]"

Al escuchar esa orden parecía reacia a seguirla, después de todo quien se quedaría quieta ante un ataque tan implacable y sobre todo siendo un ataque al que eras débil, pero el breve vistazo que tuvo de los ojos de Haku le dijeron que todo estaría bien.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, esquivo el ataque al saltar unos pasos hacia atrás, el ataque creo una cortina de polvo que oculto su posición exacta de Golem, pero Flint tenía experiencia contra este tipo de situaciones.

"Ataca continuamente usando **Roca Afilada** , no te detengas" el Golem al escuchar la orden la obedeció de inmediato, alrededor de su cuerpo empezaron a formarse piedras filosas de unas 4 pulgadas de largo.

"¡Lem!" Gruño mientras empezaba a bombardear al área cubierto de polvo, Froslass estaba por saltar y alejarse, pero la orden de Haku se lo impidió.

"[No lo esquives, contrarréstalo usando **Viento aciago** ]"

Froslass dudo por unos segundos antes de ignorar la orden y saltar fuera de la nube de polvo, pero en el momento en que salió a la luz no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando el ataque de Golem la golpeo y la envió volando hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

"lass..." Se quejó Froslass por el dolor.

Justo detrás del entrenador/investigador se encontraban Scathach, Gardevoir y Blaziken viendo la batalla con distintos grados de interés, pero cada una estaba impresionada de como Froslass se desenvolvía en la batalla y seguía las ordenes de Haku adecuadamente.

Al ver como Froslass ignoro la orden de su entrenador y termino siendo golpeada por Golem, Scathach suspiro con resignación.

"{Temía que esto pasara}" Scathach al ver como procedía la batalla.

"{¿De qué hablas? Ciertamente tiene algunos problemas, pero con las instrucciones correctas debería poder ganar}"

"{Tal como dijiste debería poder ganar, pero-}"

"{Si ella no sigue sus instrucciones y actúa por miedo, es cuestión de tiempo para que pierda}" comento Blaziken interrumpiendo a Scathach, quien asintió a sus palabras.

"{Exactamente... si Froslass quiere tener una oportunidad de ganar, debe dejar de tener miedo a confiar en las órdenes del maestro}" dijo mientras miraba como Froslass se levantaba lentamente del suelo, su cuerpo portando ahora leves rasguños.

"[¿Froslass te encuentras bien?]"

"{Si maestro... lo siento, esta princesa no logro cumplir con tu orden}" respondió, se sentía algo avergonzada de haber huido de ese ataque, Haku no parecía ser el tipo de persona que daría una orden sin razón.

"[No te disculpes… fue mi culpa, me deje llevar de la misma manera que lo hago con Scathach y te di una orden que te incomodo]" dijo Haku y esas mismas palabras llamaron su atención, porque quizás Haku no lo sepa, pero indirectamente había dicho que había confiado en Froslass en la batalla de la misma manera que con Scathach.

"{Maestro... ¿Scathach pudo haber detenido ese ataque?}" Pregunto en un suave susurro.

"[Si, ella puede]"

"{Eso significa que al igual que ella... ¿Usted cree que yo puedo detener ese ataque?}" Volvió a preguntar, y aunque Haku no sabía a qué quería llegar, contesto.

"[Si confió en que puedes]"

"{Usted 'confía'… Como puede confiar en esta princesa... cuando yo no confió en usted, durante todo el combate esta princesa simplemente ha querido ignorar tus órdenes y pelear como quiera}" Froslass se había levantado y le daba la espalda a Golem para poder mirar a su entrenador, quien no aparto la mirada de ella.

"[Esas palabras... Supongo que tuviste a alguien en quien confías y simplemente destruyo esa confianza... Si no creemos, no podemos ser heridos, tu vives por esas palabras]" Froslass asintió lentamente con melancolía ante sus palabras "[Puedo entender eso]"

Froslass parpadeo ante sus palabras.

"{¿Tú puedes?}"

"[Lo hago... tengo miedo de la gente, especialmente de los seres cercanos a mí... porque ellos tienen el poder para hacerme mucho daño sin saberlo]" al decir eso Haku le dirigió una mirada rápida a Scathach, algo que Froslass noto antes de que sus ojos se ampliaran en compresión "[Es algo doloroso ¿Verdad?]"

"{Entonces... ¿Porque...}"

"[No sé cuál es tu situación o de qué manera rompieron tu confianza, pero... ¿No estas feliz de haber confiado en esa persona? Los recuerdos que hiciste fueron reales, el hecho de que aún lo tengas en mente significa que era algo autentico y tuvo un significado... aunque sus palabras pudieron ser falsas, aun quieres creer en ellas]"

"{Eso es...}" Las lágrimas se asomaban en la esquina de los ojos de Froslass, Haku se acercó lentamente ignorando que aún se encontraba en una batalla y limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"[El tomo su decisión y ahora estas aquí... Entonces ahora es tu turno de tomar una decisión, aprecia esos recuerdos y sentimientos, ódialos o incluso olvídalos... porque ellos te harán quien quieras ser, tu pasado forma tu futuro]" dijo antes de colocar un beso en la punta de su nariz, Froslass se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su sonrojo desviando la mirada.

"{Maestro... yo no cree poder confiar en usted aun...}" susurro y espero alguna especie de respuesta negativa por parte de Haku, pero el solo asintió.

"[Está bien de esa manera]"

"{Aun así... quisiera su ayuda para poder volverme más fuerte, para ganar este combate... y para poder seguir avanzando... quiero dejar atrás estos sentimientos}" dijo en un tono de voz débil y tomando las manos de Haku en las suyas.

Froslass no lo había notado, pero su vocabulario y tono de voz que la hacían parecer parte de la realeza habían desaparecido justo en el momento en que hizo contacto con Haku y se convirtió en una hermosa chica indefensa que solo quería comodidad.

"[Si mi Reina de Hielo me lo pide... entonces lo cumpliré]" dijo formando un enorme rubor en el rostro de Froslass, Haku se alejó a su antigua posición "[¿Preparada?]"

"{Lo estoy... Maestro, deme sus órdenes}" dijo queriendo imitar las mismas acciones que Scathach cuando combatió junto a Haku, el entrenador de pelo blanco parpadeo antes de sonreír mentalmente.

Ese era un signo de confianza.

"[Espero que puedas seguir el ritmo]"

"¿Terminaste? Parecía que tenías una conversación muy interesante con tu compañera... pero en ningún momento abriste la boca" dijo solo para entrecerrar los ojos "De hecho no has abierto la boca para dar una orden en todo el combate... ¿De casualidad eres un psíquico?" Pregunto, pero Haku permaneció en silencio "Supongo que no importa, terminemos con esto Golem" dijo y su Pokémon respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

"¡Go Golem!"

"Ve con todo, usa **Roca Afilada** " el Pokémon Megatón dio un grito de guerra mientras nuevamente las rocas filosas aparecieron a su alrededor y volaron directamente hacia Froslass, pero esta vez ella mantuvo la mente tranquila.

"[Confió en ti Froslass, así que intentemos de nuevo, usa **Viento aciago** y mantenlo]"

Froslass movió sus manos en posición circular como si formara un círculo y en medio de ella nació un viento violeta girando a gran velocidad y formando un tornado que voló directamente a las rocas volando hacia ella.

El cuerpo de Froslass brillo de color violeta, señalando la activación del efecto del movimiento **Viento aciago** , su ataque, defensa, ataque especial, defensa especial y velocidad aumentaron de gran manera.

"Movimiento tonto pequ- ¡¿Qué?!" Grito de sorpresa al ver como las rocas eran absorbidas por el remolino violeta y tomaban parte del ataque de Froslass

"[Dirígelo hacia Golem]"

Siguiendo la orden de Haku el remolino violeta fusionado con las rocas filosas tomaron rumbo hacia Golem quien no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque directamente, el **Viento aciago** fue un ataque poderoso, pero sumado con las rocas filosas fue aún más devastador.

Pero Haku no había terminado.

"[Ahora usa **Nieve polvo** mientras mantienes el ataque]"

Froslass con algo dificultad uso el movimiento **Nieve Polvo** combinando ambos ataques, lentamente el viento violeta se tiño con algo de blanco y el brillo del hielo.

"¡Golem debes salir de ahí!" El Pokémon Megatón estaba por seguir la orden, pero no podía moverse, sus pies y brazos empezaban a congelarse. Froslass detuvo su ataque y empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad, pero Golem no estaba en mejor forma, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo y parecía a punto de colapsar.

"Golem usa **Descanso** " el Pokémon de tipo Roca/Tierra asintió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en un sueño profundo. Su cuerpo brillo de color verde mientras las heridas en su cuerpo empezaban a sanar, incluso el hielo empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo.

Froslass había seguido las ordenes de Haku porque necesitaba su ayuda, pero esta era su batalla, así que sin dudar se lanzó, su nueva velocidad fue sin duda impresionante y en menos de un segundo estaba sobre Golem, en su puño derecho formaba el movimiento **Puño hielo**.

"[¡Froslass aléjate!]" Grito Haku en su mente, reconociendo cual sería la siguiente orden de Flint.

"¡Golem, **Sonámbulo**!" El cuerpo de Golem brillo de color azul y abrió su boca mientras expulsaba un gran ataque de fuego, si no hubiera sido por la advertencia de Haku y el incremento de velocidad, Froslass no hubiera podido esquivar la **Llamarada** de Golem.

"Grrr..." El ronquido de Golem llamo la atención de Froslass, el cuerpo del Pokémon Megatón se movió y empezó a correr hacia ella, el Pokémon empezó a cubriese de un manto dorado, un movimiento que Haku reconoció como **Cuerpo pesado**.

"[Froslass espera al último momento para utilizar **Puño hielo** y luego esquiva]"

El cuerpo de Froslass temblaba por el cansancio, pero aun así se mantuvo firme, porque este combate era el que marcaba el inicio de su nuevo futuro, su nuevo yo.

 _"{¡Yo ganare!}"_ Pensó con determinación mientras golpeaba el suelo justo antes de que Golem se estrellara contra ella, fragmentos de hielo y roca explotaron del suelo y golpearon a Golem, la fuerza del golpe aparte de hacer un gran daño logro despertarlo, el Pokémon Megatón sacudió la cabeza tratando de orientarse y la orden de su entrenador fue la manera correcta.

"¡Golem usa **Llamarada** a tu derecha!" el Pokémon siguió su orden y sin dudar abrió la boca, el fuego empezó a emanar de su boca preparándose para ser lanzado.

"[¡Froslass! Usa Canto helado en la boca de Golem]"

Froslass junto sus manos mientras una esfera de luces y hielo se formaba, cuando el ataque estaba listo los fragmentos de hielo y polvo helado volaron directamente a la boca de Golem, el frio del hielo hizo retroceder el fuego en la boca de Golem haciéndolo atragantarse y ese instante con la guardia baja fue su fin.

"[Termínalo con **Puño hielo** ]"

Froslass uso lo último de fuerza que lograba reunir y golpeo el cráneo de Golem, el ataque estallo en su cabeza y lo envió volando a la dirección de su entrenador, cuando el humo se disipo se mostró a Golem noqueado.

"¿Perdimos..." Se pregunto Flint así mismo mientras miraba a su Golem noqueado y al Froslass apenas de pie.

"{Parece que todo salió bien después de todo ¿No te parece?}" pregunto Gardevoir, aunque ya sabía la respuesta al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Scathach.

"{Si... eso parece}" susurro, la batalla había sido muy emocionante y por lo visto ambos se habían acercado, aunque no habían oído la conversación ya que Haku solo se concentró en hablar con Froslass, podía ver que la confianza crecía entre ambos _"{Crece fuerte Froslass... esperare el día en que seas un reto}"_ pensó ocultando una sonrisa hambrienta de batalla.

Blaziken por otro lado veía con el ceño fruncido la escena, no sabía cómo fue posible ya que no había podido oír la conversación, pero Haku había logrado ingresar al corazón de Froslass y ganar su confianza, incluso hizo a la Reina de Hielo soltar sus emociones.

Blaziken se sentía cada vez más cautelosa de Haku y no era por sus poderes.

"Bien pequeña, lograste vencerme" dijo Flint mientras se acercaba a Haku después de devolver a Golem a su Pokeball "Aquí tienes lo que te prometí" saco algo de su bolsillo y se la lanzo "Felicidades por obtener la Medalla Roca" dijo a regañadientes, claramente molesto de haber sido superado.

Haku miro la medalla y efectivamente era la famosa Medalla Roca del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

 _"¿Pensé que solo el líder de gimnasio podía dar medallas?"_

"Estas en lo correcto, soy el nuevo líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada mientras mi hijo Bock está en su viaje" respondió Flint, el entrenador de pelo blanco lo miro por unos segundos, antes de recordar una foto de Brock el anterior líder y vio las similitudes entre ambos.

 _"Es algo inútil... no tenía intención de reunir las medallas ni participar en la liga"_

"¿En serio? Que chica más inusual" Uno de los ojos de Haku se crispo al ser nuevamente llamado una chica "De todas maneras la ganaste, úsala como quieras, incluso mantenla de recuerdo si quieres" dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse "Espero no volver a verte pequeña, realmente espero que nuestros caminos nunca se crucen"

Haku miro como Flint se iba en dirección a la ciudad y suspiro, miro la medalla por unos segundos antes de guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos, ya se le ocurriría donde guardarla luego.

"{Quien hubiera esperado que nuestro primer rival humano fuera un líder de gimnasio... tu suerte es una de las mejores que he visto... o simplemente tu suerte apesta, maestro}" comento Scathach acercándose mientras era seguido de cerca por Blaziken y Gardevoir, Froslass estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo "{Pero supongo que esto abre nuevas oportunidades ¿no?}" Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento de Haku y una mirada de duda de las otras chicas.

"{¿A qué te refieres?}" Pregunto Blaziken

"[No me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas... tengo una medalla, así que lo que tengo que hacer ahora es conseguir el set completo]" dijo consiguiendo una mirada sorprendida de Gardevoir y Blaziken, una sonrisa de Scathach y una mirada de determinación de parte de Froslass.

"{En ese caso permite a esta princesa participar en esas batallas}" solicito Froslass consiguiendo una mirada de sorpresa de todas excepto Haku.

"[Eso es lo que planeaba hacer... aceptaste mi ayuda y seguiste mis instrucciones, te pagare haciéndote el Froslass más poderoso del pasado y el futuro]" sus palabras causaron que Froslass sonriera de una manera muy preciosa, una sonrisa que movió y calentó el corazón de Haku.

"{Al contrario, yo debería pagarte por haberme ayudado... aunque no sé qué hacer para compensártelo}" comento Froslass con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas, Haku estaba por decirle que no importaba.

Pero un demonio hizo acto de presencia.

"{~Eso puede arreglarse~}" dijo Gardevoir con un ronroneo, antes de que pudieran procesar sus palabras, el Pokémon Psíquico/Hada hizo algo que causo que todos abrieran sus ojos en shock, usando sus poderes psíquicos manipulo el vestido de Froslass para que se levantara lo suficiente como para mostrarle los labios de su vagina a Haku.

El rostro de Froslass pasó de sorpresa a horror junto a un enorme rubor.

"{~KYAAAAAAAA~ ¡MAESTRO NO MIRE!}"

El Gardevoir con el que convivían era un verdadero demonio.

* * *

 **Y hasta ahí llegamos por hoy.**

 **A partir de este capítulo empieza el desarrollo de Haku con sus otros Pokémon, siendo la primera afortunada Froslass, intentare hacerlo lo más real posible y no que simplemente se lanzan a él como adictas al dulce o sexo.**

 **Tuvimos la primera vista del pasado de Froslass y quien es, además de más información sobre nuestro protagonista.**

 **También para todos los que querían ver a Haku recoger las medallas, su deseo acaba de ser cumplido y Haku no se detendrá hasta tenerlas todas, pero conseguir todas las medallas no quiere decir que Haku querrá participar en la liga, tendrá que ocurrir algo muy emocionante que lo impulse a querer participar en ella.**

 **Froslass se está abriendo poco a poco a Haku y lo mismo pasara con sus otras Pokémon, pero a su debido tiempo, también déjenme decirles que el recuerdo de Froslass guarda un evento muy importante para el futuro.**

 **Como siempre, gracias** **a ZGMF-X13A Providence por ayudarme con mis ideas e historias, es gracias a su apoyo que puedo publicar estas historias con tanta confianza.**

" **Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.**


	5. Esta es mi Nueva Vida

**Bueno... por el momento creo que la mayoría se olvido de mi y los que se acuerdan de mi existencia sin duda deben resentirme.**

 **No me disculpare ya que sin duda no los dejaría satisfechos, solo diré que fueron unos meses duros y he estado pasando por algunas cosas irritantes, principalmente por la enfermedad de mi mama, pero bueno, estoy aquí en este momento para intentar retomar lo que tuve y continuar con mis historias y mucho mas, solo espero que esta vez nada me detenga.**

 **Los extrañe chicos y chicas, espero que al menos me hallan extrañado o sin duda llorare... mentira, pero al menos aliviaran me cansado corazón.**

 **pasando a los comentarios:**

 **Racon Omega 98:** La razón sin duda debe ser porque propones ideas interesantes y escenas que todos queremos ver, especialmente las pervertidas. Los poderes de Haku están basados en los de Eucliwood, pero prefiere usarlos principalmente para pervertir a Scathach XD. Me alegra que disfrutaras la explicación, simplemente sentí que seria adecuado detallar mas el mundo, de otra forma se sentiría muy vació o limitado y eso no me gusta, tambien lamento tardar tanto con esto y espero que lo disfrutes, yo lo hice.

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence:** Gracias por el apoyo hermano, y sin duda las chicas tendrán su propio tiempo en pantalla especialmente para ellas, retadores iguales a Haku, por el momento serán muy pocos, pero mas adelante sin duda habrán retos.

Guest: **Gracias compañero, estamos de acuerdo en eso, realmente merezco mas reviwes, pero los otros son muy tacaños XD, gracias por tu apoyo.**

Anonymous: **Primero, que misterioso nombre, me dejo sorprendido XD y segundo, estas muy cerca, son muy buenas descripciones, aunque no las describen perfectamente, pero solo espera y veras mas de ellas y sus verdaderos yo, por favor sigue leyendo y** **apoyándome** **.**

 **aten92:** Muchas gracias, no te imaginas la alegría que me trae que logre atraer a gente que generalmente no le gusta, es un orgullo, y puedo entender a lo que te refieres, después de todo la serie no evoluciona mucho a parte de las ultimas series que salieron estos años y los Nuevos Pokemon, espero que la historia siga manteniendo tu interés.

 **misery680:** Buenas noticias, volví, muy tarde, pero lo hice, en cuanto a tu sugerencia, me leíste la mente, ella sera una de sus compañeras futuras, al menos antes del capitulo 10 se darán los primeros indicios de ella. Tambien gracias por tu apoyo y espero que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

 **Bueno chicos, sigamos con la historia.**

 **Antes tengo algo que confesar... el capitulo lleva completo desde antes de septiembre... ¡No me maten por no publicarlo antes!**

 **No soy dueño de Pokemon, pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, si no los conoces, usa Google.**

* * *

Haku camino junto a Scathach y Gardevoir por el sendero hacia Ciudad Plateada después de la inesperada batalla que le dio su primera medalla de Gimnasio, Blaziken había decidido simplemente volver a su Pokeball en vez de pasar más tiempo caminando con ellos, Froslass había saltado a su Pokeball después del momento tan vergonzoso que había pasado.

En cierta forma probablemente eso último era la razón por la que Blaziken había huido a su Pokeball, no quería ser la próxima víctima de la broma de Gardevoir.

Tenía un orgullo que mantener.

"{Siento algo de pena por Froslass}" Comentó Scathach con una mirada comprensiva, había sido la receptora de muchas escenas similares a la que Froslass acababa de experimentar por culpa de Gardevoir "{Aunque también estoy feliz de no ser la víctima esta vez}" murmuró con algo de alivio.

Inmediatamente después del alivio, un repentino escalofrío y miedo recorrieron su cuerpo.

"{Realmente disfrutas tentar al destino ¿No?}" Se burló Gardevoir con una melodiosa risa.

Fue divertido ver como la mirada de Haku se asemejaba a la de un gato acechando a su presa.

Y esa presa era Scathach.

O quizás sólo miraba el trasero de la Zoroark sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

De cualquier manera era divertido.

" _{Solo espéralo ingenua Gardevoir… Tarde o temprano pasaras lo mismo que nosotras}"_ Se dijo a sí misma Scathach, habiendo olvidado por el deseo de venganza que su maestro era capaz de leer su mente todo el tiempo. Aun así Haku no comentó nada y simplemente siguió intentando sacar a Froslass de su Pokeball.

"{¿Lograste convencerla?}" Pregunto Gardevoir ignorando la espeluznante risa de Scathach. La Pokemon Psíquico/Hada no necesitaba leer la mente para saber que planeaba una especie de venganza destinada a fallar.

Haku se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su Pokemon y miro la esfera en su mano transmitiendo sus pensamientos al Pokemon dentro de la Pokeball.

"[¿Te sientes lo suficientemente valiente para salir?]" Ante la pregunta telepática de Haku, la Pokeball se sacudió 2 veces de lado a lado, eso era un no "[¿Aún estás avergonzada]" La Pokeball se ganó una tonalidad rosada en él área blanca y se sacudió una vez, eso era un si… Y también estaba sonrojado por el recuerdo de lo ocurrido "[No deberías avergonzarte, tienes hermosas caderas y un firme trasero, además disfrute la vista]" La Pokeball enrojeció completamente asemejándose a una Cherish ball y se agitó continuamente "[Creo que también agregaremos algunos ejercicios de 'relajación', Scathach realmente los disfruta, es muy vocal respecto a ellos]"

Para Gardevoir y Scathach quienes simplemente veían la mirada fija de su maestro en la Pokeball, sin duda fue una sorpresa que después de los múltiples movimientos de la esfera, esta se volviera aún más roja y empezará a expulsar vapor por los bordes donde la Pokeball se abría, unos segundos después de eso la Pokeball simplemente se detuvo.

"{¿Qué ocurre?}" Le preguntó Scathach a su maestro sabiendo que estaba confundido a pesar de su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

"[Creo que se rompió]" Respondió mientras atraía la esfera cerca de su oreja y la sacudía con algo de delicadeza esperando alguna reacción.

"{¿La Pokeball?}" Cuestionó Gardevoir.

"[No, Froslass]" Esa respuesta ciertamente había desconcertado a ambas Pokemon.

"{¿Qué le dijiste?}" Pregunto la Zoroark con los ojos entrecerrados.

"[Nada que no fuera cierto]"

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para hacer que Gardevoir soltara una bella carcajada mientras sostenía su estómago, conociendo la personalidad de su nuevo maestro, podía imaginar exactamente la razón por la que había estado tan avergonzada.

Scathach simplemente soltó un suspiro de manera silenciosa, sabía que fuera lo que fuera que su maestro le hubiera dicho a la inocente Froslass, ciertamente no sería la última vez, la Zoroark se dio cuenta que al parecer había ganado una hermana en el 'sufrimiento' que les causaba Akatsuki Haku.

El entrenador psíquico simplemente se rindió y decidió dejar que la bella y delicada Froslass descansará por el momento y nuevamente colocó su Pokeball en el cinturón donde descansaban las otras esferas.

Dependiendo de la personalidad o deseo del entrenador, uno podía ajustar las Pokeballs con diferentes cualidades, una de las cuales era que el Pokemon pudiera permanecer consciente de su entorno como Haku había hecho para cada uno de sus Pokemon.

Aunque Scathach nunca permanecía dentro de su Pokeball, si quería ocultarse simplemente ponía una ilusión sobre sí misma como había hecho en los anteriores pueblos cuando era necesario.

Gracias a la función, los Pokemon podían ver a través del botón de liberar la Pokeball como si fuera una cámara, podían escuchar alrededor de un área de 2 metros y si fuera necesario podrían elegir salir por su propia cuenta en caso de emergencia, aunque muchos Pokemon no elegirían salir todo el tiempo de la Pokeball ya que el entrenador podría irritarse y elegir apagar estas funciones con el permiso del profesor regional. Algunos Pokemon de mala actitud habían logrado abusar de esta función y desobedecer a su entrenador al simplemente no elegir salir.

Esto funcionaba como prueba de que los Pokemon aún tenían su oportunidad de elegir.

A Haku realmente no le importaba algo así, si su Pokemon quería irse y no quería ser su Pokemon simplemente podía pedirlo y lo dejaría libre, si simplemente no quería estar encerrada dentro de la esfera, lo dejaría fuera de la Pokeball, lo único que Haku les pedía era que se quedarán con el.

Eso era más que suficiente.

"{Maestro}" llamó Gardevoir haciendo que Haku se detuviera y la mirara con su habitual rostro inexpresivo.

"[No me llames maestro, mi nombre será suficiente]" Le dijo antes de seguir caminando, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del Pokemon Psíquico/Hada.

Scathach miró a Gardevoir con una mirada oscura, sabiendo a donde se dirigía esta conversación.

"{Pero eres mi maestro}" Le volvió a decir con un tono sugerente Gardevoir mientras caminaba de frente a Haku estando la mirada del chico de ojos impares.

"[¿En serio crees eso?]" Le preguntó con sinceridad, pero Gardevoir simplemente le sonrió "[Como dije, no me llames maestro, ni siquiera soy tu dueño]"

Para Scathach fue fácil entender la verdadera implicación en las palabras de su maestro, desde el punto de vista de cualquier persona Haku sería el entrenador de Gardevoir, pero aquellos que conocían las circunstancias de cómo llegó la Pokemon Psíquico/Hada a manos de Haku junto a Froslass y Blaziken, sabrían que el solo era su niñero hasta que sus entrenadores las quisieran reclamar.

Las Pokeball cuando atrapaban a un Pokemon tendían a imprimir una especie de muestra de ADN en el Pokemon que le pertenecía al dueño de la Pokeball, por lo que cuando el Pokémon o la Pokeball fuera escaneada sería relacionada a la muestra de ADN impresa, esto no cambiaba nada en el Pokemon, sino que era una especie de marca invisible e indolora.

También era la forma en que los Pokemon salvajes con buenos sentidos tendían a reconocer si un cierto Pokemon ya había sido capturado.

Si se revisará la Pokeball de Gardevoir sin duda se encontraría al nombre de su dueño y anterior entrenador, no de Haku.

"{Eso es una lástima, llamarte Haku no parece tan especial como llamarte maestro}" replicó con un lindo puchero, Scathach simplemente rodó los ojos ante la actitud del Gardevoir, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea rodear a Haku de Pokémon con falsas intenciones.

Al menos Froslass había demostrado ser diferente y su incorporación ya estaba mostrando frutos.

"[Haku es solo un nombre que tome recientemente, ni siquiera es tan especial, solamente me pareció adecuado para mi…]" Comentó con desinterés antes de mirar a los ojos de Gardevoir, por alguna razón ella sentía que no podía apartar la mirada "[Solo puedes llamarme maestro si estás dispuesta a gemir de felicidad para mi cada noche]"

Scathach gruñó.

"{~Maestro~}" arrullo con ira y celos la Pokemon Ilusión mientras estiraba las mejillas de su maestro "{Últimamente estás muy descarado}"

Gardevoir simplemente se quedó quieta incapaz de formular una respuesta, sus palabras se volvieron inmediatamente tartamudeos incomprensibles, su rostro enrojeció al igual que las llamas y el vapor escapó de sus oídos.

Jamás le habían dicho algo tan descarado.

Agradeció mentalmente a Scathach por distraerse a sí misma y a su maestro ya que realmente no quería que la vieran tan indefensa, inconscientemente abrazo su cuerpo con uno de sus brazos haciendo parecer su pecho más grande y tomo un mechón de su pelo azul celeste entre sus dedos para distraerse a sí misma de los pensamientos que venían a su mente por culpa de esas palabras.

Podía sentir incluso como los labios inferiores entre sus piernas se mojaban.

Incluso a pesar de esas palabras tan descaradas y peligrosas que Haku había dicho, se encontraba tranquilamente divirtiéndose con Scathach, la bella Pokémon Psíquico/Hada soltó una silenciosa risa.

Era un maestro muy divertido.

Quizás no seguirá cada una de sus órdenes, pero podía intentar llevarse bien con el, al menos hasta que volviera con su entrenador original.

Gardevoir pensó por unos segundos antes de reírse cuando se le ocurrió algo interesante.

" _{Quizás pueda juntarlos a ellos dos}"_ Pensó viendo cómo Scathach gritaba con vergüenza cuando Haku intentaba enterrar su rostro entre sus pechos _"{Sin duda este chico podría enseñarle algunas cosas interesantes a ella}"_

Por primera vez en meses, Gardevoir pensó que no era tan malo estar lejos de su entrenador.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El profesor Samuel Oak era una de las mayores autoridades en el mundo de la investigación Pokemon, habiéndose dedicado a múltiples campos sobre el estudio de los Pokemon, A pesar de no ser un maestro de todos los temas, era sin duda uno de los más experimentados e informados, además de poseer conexiones en muchos lugares altos.

Siempre había sido alguien que le gustaba mostrarles a todos las maravillas que poseía el mundo de los Pokemon, había sido una de las múltiples razones por las que inventó la Pokedex, para que todos pudieran seguir aprendiendo durante sus viajes.

Disfrutaba especialmente realizar campamentos para los niños que aún no podían tener un Pokemon, quería demostrarle lo divertido e interesante que había en esas bellas criaturas, no sería raro para Oak decir que sus Pokemon eran como sus hijos y hermanos, y quería transmitirle enseñanzas similares a los niños.

Sin duda uno de los niños más complicados había sido Ash Ketchum, o como se llamaba desde hace un tiempo atrás, Akatsuki Haku, un nombre que sin duda tenía algún significado en alguna otra región. Había sido el hijo de dos de las personas que más había apreciado, uno de los primeros entrenadores que había patrocinado y una de sus antiguas asistentes, Delia Ketchum.

Había tratado a Ash como su propio Nieto (a pesar de ya tener uno), había sido un chico que llevaba el corazón en la mano, deseaba más que nada ser amigo de todos los Pokemon y como cualquiera de múltiples aspirantes a entrenador Pokemon, quería ser el mejor de todos.

Pero la tragedia parecía perseguirlo, había perdido cualquier capacidad para hablar por culpa de sus poderes inmensamente poderosos, así como el derecho para expresar cualquier emoción, ahora era su deber mantener sus sentimientos encerrados para no causar una catástrofe.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, después de la muerte de su padre, su madre endureció su corazón y huye lejos de Pueblo Paleta, dejando atrás a su hijo a cargo del profesor, aunque el profesor no había sido voluntario, simplemente le habían empujado esa responsabilidad.

Aún así no la rechazó.

Fue difícil ver cómo uno de sus nietos crecía rechazado, sin emociones, sin amigos y sin un aparente futuro, no poseía metas ni sueños.

Pero los Pokemon cambiaron su vida.

Zoroark había sido todo lo necesario para cambiar la vida para mejor, pero las continuas heridas dejado por las personas lo habían dejado con un resentimiento, dejó de verse así mismo como humano, prefirió ser el monstruo que lo habían llamado.

Y aún así, continuó siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que de ese rechazo nació una meta.

El le pidió ayuda para hacerse un Investigador Pokemon.

Le interesaba aprender cosas nuevas sobre los Pokemon, pero ser un investigador le permitiría ir a lugares nuevos a los que no se les permitía ir a los entrenadores nuevos, y eso era justamente lo quería, viajar por todo el mundo, aprender sus secretos y encontrar un lugar donde él y Scathach encajaran.

Y esas mismas palabras dichas por Ash lo entristecieron.

Un niño o incluso un adolescente quería participar en ligas Pokemon, mostrar y presumir lo fuerte que eran sus Pokemon, participar en concursos e impresionar a la gente, desafiar a la Élite Four y volverse uno de ellos, o incluso vencer al Campeón y coronarse como el entrenador más fuerte de la región.

La meta de Ash era muy alejada a eso.

Ni siquiera había considerado en desafiar a los gimnasios, simplemente quería mantenerse alejado de la mayor cantidad de humanos posible, solo interactuando con aquellos a los que Ash creía poseían un corazón amable y considerado, como las enfermeras Joy.

Por lo que Samuel ciertamente estaba absolutamente sorprendido cuando el registro de Ash o mejor dicho Haku, había sido actualizado con una medalla de Gimnasio.

"Sally" Llamó a una de sus ayudantes en el laboratorio "¿Podrías revisar y enviarme el registro de Akatsuki Haku en cuestión a la última actualización? Quiero ver si no hay ningún error" pidió curioso y aún ligeramente sorprendido.

"En seguida" Confirmó mientras buscaba la información pedida y después de encontrarla le envió el archivo

 **Nombre: Akatsuki Haku**

 **Edad: 15**

 **Sexo: Masculino**

 **Ocupación: Investigador Pokemon/Especialización en Movimientos Pokemon**

 **Tiempo como entrenador: 10 días.**

 **Número de Pokemon capturados: 4**

 **Número de medallas obtenidas: 1**

"Al parecer no hay ningún error" murmuró para sí mismo comparando ambos registros, había revisado lo más importante dejando de lado las partes que por el momento se encontraban vacías "¿Podrías enviarme la confirmación del Líder del Gimnasio?" Pidió recibiendo otro asentimiento y segundos después la información apareció en pantalla.

" _ **El entrenador Akatsuki Haku se enfrentó al líder de Gimnasio actual Flint en un combate 1 vs 1, la ubicación del combate fue a las afueras de la ciudad Plateada, los Pokemon usados fueron un Golem de parte del líder y un Froslass del entrenador, el combate fue incitado por el Líder de Gimnasio y validado por el mismo"**_

"Al parecer fue involuntario" Se dijo a sí mismo, cuando un entrenador ganaba una medalla tenía que ser escaneada, las medallas poseían una identificación especial que no les permitía ser falsificada, por lo cual solo había dos manera de obtener una medalla, retando al líder del gimnasio de la ciudad o ganándolo en una apuesta.

Aunque no estaba bien visto, era posible ganar medallas de gimnasio en apuestas, al igual que un entrenador podía ganar dinero o objetos como pociones en batallas contra entrenadores Pokemon comunes, las medallas también podían ser ganadas, aunque había que tener a un representante de la liga o alguien con autoridad similar o en su defecto tres enfermeras Joy dispuestas a arbitrar el combate.

Aunque era un método poco común, después de todo algunos no se atrevían a apostar algo tan duramente ganado, a menos que poseyeran una gran confianza o un poderoso equipo, además después de perder la batalla muchos de los entrenadores no se atreverían a volver a desafiar al líder del Gimnasio para obtener otra medalla debido a la vergüenza.

"Conociéndolo, la posibilidad de desafiar al resto de los gimnasios es muy alta" se dijo con algo de alegría, aunque haya sido por accidente, esto podría ser muy bueno para Haku.

Pero esa felicidad se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio como en la TV pasaban un reporte sobre un misterioso incidente en el bosque verde, que no pudo haberse causado de forma natural, por lo que se especulaba continuamente que tipo de Pokemon había sido capaz de tal hazaña.

Samuel abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un viejo periódico, donde se mostraba dos imágenes, la primera siendo una ciudad pequeña en perfecto estado que había sido tomada 6 meses antes de lo ocurrido en la siguiente imagen, una ciudad completamente arruinada donde habían ocurrido más de 300 muertes aún sin resolver.

"¿Qué ocurrió Haku?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"[Esto es divertido]"

"{Parece vergonzoso}" comentó Gardevoir con una sonrisa, a pesar de sus palabras también parecía entretenida de la situación.

"{Los odio a los dos tanto en este momento}" murmuró Scathach, aunque sus palabras aún fueron escuchados por ambos.

"{También te amamos}" respondieron la Gardevoir y el entrenador después de compartir miradas cómplices.

En el momento que entraron a Ciudad Plateada su camino había estado lleno de miradas llenas de curiosidad, confusión y diversión, ya que la vista de un Zoroark, un Pokémon nunca antes visto en la región de Kanto y solo conocida por libros arrastraba detrás de ella a su entrenador el cual no se molestaba en detenerla, un Gardevoir los seguía dando pequeños saltos y soltando comentarios que ninguna persona normal entendería.

Aunque a los oídos de Scathach y Haku era una canción molesta y divertida según la respectiva opinión de cada uno.

"{Por cierto ¿Sabes a dónde nos dirigimos?}" Le preguntó Gardevoir ocasionando que Scathach se detuviera de golpe y dejará caer a su entrenador al suelo.

"{Ahora que lo mencionas, no tengo id-¡Eep!" Chillo cuando Haku jalo su cola para levantarse.

"[Zorrita mala]" murmuró mientras se alejaba por otro camino.

"{Creo que no le gustó que lo dejaras caer}" comentó con burla mientras le ofrecía una mano al Pokemon ilusión, usaría sus poderes en ella para ayudarle a levantarla, pero los tipos Siniestros eran inmunes a los movimientos de Tipo Psíquico.

En los pocos días que había convivido con el chico había logrado conseguir adivinar algunos de sus sentimientos a pesar de su clara falta de expresión, no por algo su especie era la mejor en entender y tratar con los sentimientos.

"{¿Entonces cuál es el plan maestro}" le preguntó Gardevoir después de alcanzar a Haku, lo cual no fue difícil ya que iba a paso lento esperando que sus Pokemon lo alcanzarán.

"[No me llames maestro]" Respondiendo Haku, sin darse cuenta trayendo recuerdos a Gardevoir de una conversación similar minutos atrás haciéndola sonrojarse "[Las llevara a que la enfermera Joy las atienda, pagaré una habitación por dos noches, mañana iremos de compras y haremos un plan de viaje, partiremos al día siguiente]" comentó rápidamente.

"{¿Por qué el descanso de mañana?}" Pregunto con curiosidad el Pokemon Ilusión.

"[Necesito descargar información de mapas y rutas a mi Pokedex]" respondió antes de detenerse y mirarlas brevemente "[Ademas… Merecen un descanso después de 10 días de viaje continuo y combate, merecen un día para simplemente descansar]" dijo y volvió a caminar hacia el Centro Pokemon, el cual ya se encontraba a la vista.

"{Es muy amable de tu parte}" le agradeció Gardevoir.

"{Aunque algunas no se lo merecen}" aportó Scathach refiriéndose a cierto dúo de Pokemon.

Gardevoir simplemente le saco la lengua de manera tierna.

Haku simplemente siguió caminando, aunque no se mostraba, estaba disfrutando el momento junto a sus Pokemon. En el momento que Haku entró por las puertas automáticas se dirigió al mostrador donde la enfermera Joy se encontraba.

"¿Si? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Les pregunto con una sonrisa amable y sin ningún tipo de malicia.

Era el tipo de persona con quien Haku podía sentirse cómodo y la cual respetaba.

" _Quisiera que tratará a mis Pokemon"_ le comunicó a través de la Pokedex de manera respetuosa.

"Por supuesto, será un placer" les dijo antes de revisar debajo del mostrador y traer una bandeja diseñada para transportar Pokeballs "Por favor dejó sus Pokeballs aquí" Haku no dudó en cumplir el pedido "En el caso de tus compañeras, por favor sigan a Chansey, ella las atenderá por el momento" le comunicó a Scathach y Gardevoir quienes siguieron al Pokemon "Si pudiera dejar cualquier identificación para poder comunicarle sobre la finalización del tratamiento sería muy apreciado" le informó con una sonrisa.

Haku asintió y colocó su Pokedex en una ranura para dejar la información digital sobre el en la computadora del Centro Pokemon. Esperando la finalización de la transferencia no pudo evitar encontrar divertido como cumplía todas las peticiones de la enfermera Joy, era como si poseyera un encanto especial que lo hacía querer cumplirlo.

"¿Eres Akatsuki Haku?" Le preguntó con curiosidad después de leer la información dada por el Pokedex, recibiendo un asentimiento positivo del chico, sorprendentemente su rostro se ilumina de alegría y obtuvo una gran sonrisa "Ya veo, me alegra poder conocerte" dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente alrededor del mostrador y se paraba frente a Haku para tomar sus manos, dejándolo confundido "Te agradesco por lo que hiciste por mí prima en ciudad verde, se encontraba en aprietos y tuviste el corazón para ayudarla" le agradeció sin saberlo avergonzando a Haku.

Aparte de Scathach, nadie jamás le había agradecido, ni siquiera el Profesor Oak.

" _No debes agradecerme, las enfermeras Joy ayudan a mucha gente, simplemente les devolví algo de bondad"_ le dijo habiendo recuperado su medio de escritura.

Si era posible, la enfermera Joy sonrió más.

"Ella tenía razón, realmente tienes un corazón amable" aún sonriendo la enfermera tomo el rostro de Haku entre sus manos y se inclinó hasta su altura para colocar un beso en la frente del chico, casi haciéndole perder el control de sus emociones debido a la vergüenza y sorpresa "Es mi agradecimiento por ayudar a mi prima" dijo antes de alejarse y obsequiarle una sonrisa más antes de caminar en dirección a la sala que contenía a las Pokémon de Haku.

Tardó un par de minutos para que el chico de ojos impares saliera de su aturdimiento, Haku empezó a caminar a una de las computadoras disponibles, en el camino froto su frente donde aún sentía los tiernos y suaves labios de la enfermera.

El día parecía estar lleno de momentos inesperados.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Akatsuki Haku por favor diríjase al mostrador para poder recibir a sus Pokemon" Escucho el chico de ojos impares atrevas de los altavoces, mientras esperaba por aproximadamente 30 minutos, había buscado información de rutas de viaje y eventos importantes como torneos de combate.

Los torneos no eran de su interés, pero si algo le faltaba a Haku era variedad y experiencia, aunque tenía cuatro Pokemon, solo dos de ellos participarían en combate voluntariamente, Gardevoir aún era un misterio y Blaziken ciertamente no escucharía sus órdenes al menos que estuvieran de acuerdo en algo, y aún así es posible que en el combate lo desobedezca.

La experiencia era necesaria, por lo que debía aprender a lidiar con las futuras batallas usando sólo dos Pokemon, aunque podía pensar en grandes estrategias, si sus Pokemon no podían mantenerse al día y adaptarse a la situación, sería una derrota inevitable.

Por lo que los torneos serían buenos lugares de práctica, el combate ocasional contra entrenadores por su camino a la siguiente ciudad también sería un momento de aprendizaje.

"Tus Pokemon se encuentran en buen estado de salud y se han recuperado, en unos momentos Chansey volverá con Gardevoir y Zoroark" le informó la enfermera Joy con su usual sonrisa, pero había algo extraño en su mirada "Aunque si pudieras, responder algunas preguntas respecto a uno de tus Pokemon" le pidió y Haku entendió rápidamente lo que ocurría.

Sospecha.

" _¿Qué necesita saber?"_

"bueno, es respecto a Blaziken" dijo recibiendo un asentimiento inexpresivo de Haku, lo que pareció incomodar a la enfermera por la mueca en su rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a una persona que no muestra emociones "No es extraño que un Pokemon reciba cicatrices en batalla, pero para alguien de la edad de Blaziken posee muchas más de las que debería, lo que me lleva a pensar en algunas posibles razones" comentó con una mirada pensativa.

" _¿Las cuales serian?"_ Pregunto Haku recibiendo una mirada ligeramente acusadora.

"Significaría que has obligado a Blaziken pelear constantemente sin descanso y sin el tratamiento adecuado marcando su cuerpo de esa forma…" Acusó esperando alguna reacción de Haku, pero cuando no hizo ningún gesto continuo "O podría ser que has abusado de ella, algunas de las cicatrices no son de batallas Pokemon" dijo con preocupación por Blaziken y sospecha en Haku.

Cualquier entrenador normal, incluso experimentado estaría gritando de rabia ante la sospecha, negando las acusaciones de hacerle daño a su Pokemon, sobre cómo era imposible que lastimara a sus amigos, otros dirían que jamás podrían lastimar a su familia, Haku diría que son palabras vacías, pero las intenciones eran al menos correctas.

En el caso de Haku, él no podía dejar salir sus emociones, de hecho ni siquiera estaba ofendido como para hacerlo, después de todo Joy lo hacía por la preocupación que tenía hacia los Pokemon.

" _No tengo las respuestas a esas preguntas"_ Le escribió Haku haciendo que frunciera las cejas en duda _"A excepción de mi Zoroark, las demás solo han estado conmigo por 10 días"_ Respondió haciéndola parpadear con sorpresa.

Joy miró a Haku brevemente antes de acercarse a la computadora y revisar el perfil del entrenador frente a ella, encontrando que ciertamente aparte de Zoroark, los registros de las otras tres Pokemon estaban a otro nombre.

"Ya veo, lo siento por sospechar de ti, solo imaginar cómo fue tratada Blaziken… Me hizo enojar" Susurro con una mirada triste recibiendo un asentimiento de Haku, Joy lo miró con curiosidad "¿La tratas bien?"

" _No le caigo bien, probablemente siente algo de odio hacia mí, aún así me aseguró de dejarla libre y le doy comida saludable"_

Joy soltó una suave risa.

"Parece que tienes una chica muy terca" dijo antes de acercarse a él "Sabes, creo que aunque te odie puede que en cierta forma este agradecida por lo que haces por ella, al menos eso creo" comentó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Haku.

" _Realmente no lo demuestra"_

"Claro que no tonto, ella está insegura sobre qué hacer respecto a su relación contigo, solo debes ser persistente, creo que aún tiene la esperanza de que alguien alivie su dolor, si te llegas a rendir, entonces estarás destrozando el espíritu y esperanzas de Blaziken" Le dijo con cariño, Haku miro la Pokeball de Blaziken aún en la bandeja del mostrador "¿Entonces qué harás?" Le preguntó.

" _Creo… Que me esforzaré un poco más con Blaziken"_

"~Fufufu~ bien dicho" alabó con alegría antes de volver a su lado del escritorio y extenderle la mano al chico "¿Podrías darme tu Pokedex unos segundos?" Haku no dudó y se la dio a la enfermera.

Joy colocó la Pokedex en una ranura y procedió a buscar algo en su computadora, 1 minuto después la Pokedex hizo un sonido que Haku reconoció como cuando la información descargada de una computadora estaba completa, la enfermera tomó la Pokedex y se la devolvió a Haku con una sonrisa.

La mirada de la enfermera Joy le hizo darse cuenta de lo que ella quería, en el momento en que abrió su perfil en el Pokedex notó como una marca se colocó junto a su nombre con el símbolo e iniciales del centro Pokemon.

" _¿Qué significa esta marca?"_

"Podrías considerarlo una especie de medalla o incluso una tarjeta especial" Dijo mientras se acercaba y la señalaba "Simboliza que has hecho una gran contribución a las enfermeras Joy, por lo que cualquier servicio en el que se te cobre a partir de ahora en el centro Pokemon será gratuito, ademas tendrás un 50% de descuento en las tiendas Pokemon, también hay otros beneficios, pero los descubrirás luego" informó mientras procedía a acariciar la cabeza de Haku "Es de parte de nosotras las enfermeras Joy por ayudar a una de nuestra familia, además es mi modo de decirte que te esfuerces por ayudar a Blaziken y cuidar a tus Pokemon" comentó con una tímida sonrisa.

" _Es demasiado, no ayude con una recompensa en mente"_

"Por supuesto que no fue solo por eso, quería ver qué tipo de persona eres antes de darte este beneficio… Además…" Susurro con un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza "Es también una forma de pedirte que apoyes a nuestra familia cuando necesiten ayuda, eres como nuestro caballero o guardián por así decirlo"

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Haku al punto de perder levemente su rostro inexpresivo, algo que Joy notó.

¿Ser un Guardián de las enfermeras Joy?

Jamás había pensado ser algo similar o que incluso existiera, pero lo que más afectó al chico de apariencia femenina fue la confianza que ella de alguna forma estaba colocando sobre el, podía contar con una mano el número de personas que había hecho algo así.

" _Yo… Creo que puedo aceptarlo en ese caso"_ comunico el chico obteniendo una sonrisa de la enfermera _"Sería un honor ayudar a las enfermeras Joy"_

"~Fufufu~ Eres un chico muy tierno, dices cosas muy lindas" dijo antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla "Si fueras mayor sin duda me gustaría que fueras mi novio" Sus palabras sin duda afectaron a Haku de gran manera, demostrado por el pálido rubor que se formó en su rostro "Oh, parece que el resto de tus Pokemon ya volvieron" comentó al ver un Chansey seguido de Gardevoir y Zoroark "Nos veremos luego, Chansey y yo debemos seguir trabajando, y de nuevo, gracias por todo Haku" agradeció la enfermera y marchándose.

"[¿El tratamiento estuvo bien?]" Pregunto el entrenador a sus Pokemon mientras tomaba las Pokeballs de Blaziken y Froslass.

"{Fue divertido, ese Chansey tenía historias muy interesantes que contar}" respondió con suavidad Gardevoir dando su usual sonrisa.

"{No estuvo mal}" respondió Scathach con un rostro inexpresivo "{Aunque tú también debiste pasarlo bien ¿No? Parecías disfrutar tu tiempo con la enfermera Joy}" comentó atrayendo las miradas de su maestro y Gardevoir.

"[¿Te pondrías celosa si dijera que sí?]"

"{Por supuesto que no}" replicó rápidamente la Zoroark ignorando la mirada entretenida de Gardevoir.

"[Oh]" dijo por un momento antes de continuar "[Entonces si, lo disfrute]" Ante la mirada sorprendida de Scathach, Gardevoir soltó una carcajada pero logró amortiguar la mayor parte de ella con su mano "[Pero disfruto más estando contigo, te amo]"

El rostro de Scathach se volvió de un rojo similar al de su cabellera.

"{Hmn… Eso no arregla nada}" murmuró antes de darse la vuelta e ir hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

"[Se fue sin saber el número de habitación]"

"{Volverá cuando se de cuenta maestro}"

"[Estaba celosa ¿Verdad?]"

"{Totalmente maestro}"

Haku le dio a Gardevoir su mejor intento de una mirada irritada.

"[No me llames maestro]"

"{Me gusta llamarte maestro}" le dijo con una sonrisa Gardevoir.

"[No me hagas hacer algo que sin duda disfrutare]" La Pokemon Psíquico/Hada miro a Haku con confusión.

"{Maestro, creo que te has equivocado de palabras}"

PLAF

"{¡Kyaaa!}"

"{¿MAESTRO QUE HACES?}" Grito Scathach con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Un Gardevoir con el rostro totalmente carmesí ignoro la forma en que Scathach regañaba a su entrenador mientras colocaba sus manos sobre su trasero, aún recordando lo que su maestro había hecho.

Había abofeteado su trasero.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Haku tiró la última prende de ropa en su cuerpo al resto de la pila de ropa que había descartado para entrar en la ducha, Scathach y Gardevoir probablemente ya habían perdido la batalla contra el sueño y habían reclamado parte de la cama para ellas, algo que a su entrenador no le importaba, le era más fácil conciliar el sueño cuando se acostaba sobre el pelaje de Haku.

Estaba orgulloso de decir que la belleza y suavidad de ese pelaje eran en parte su culpa, en cuanto a Gardevoir, sería la primera vez que compartirían un lugar para dormir, pero Haku estaba ansioso por colocar su cabeza entre los suaves pechos de Gardevoir mientras siente su suave piel y finas curvas en su cuerpo.

Haku casi salta cuando siente que alguien se apoya en su espalda.

"{Déjame lavar tu espalda}" Comentó Scathach tomando una esponja entre sus manos para poder limpiar el cuerpo de su maestro.

Haku asintió levemente sorprendido, había pensado que Scathach ya se había dormido, pero con algunas cosas ocupando su mente había olvidado que su hermosa Zoroark tendía a tomar baños con el.

"[¿Gardevoir?]" Pregunto Haku, había pensado que la audaz y pervertida Pokemon también se habría ofrecido a entrar simplemente para burlarse de Haku con su sexy cuerpo.

"{Esta esperándonos acostada, logre convencerla de que se quedara fuera, creo que ya olvidó que puedes verla completamente desnuda}" Por divertido que podría ser ver a la sensual y atrevida Gardevoir huir con vergüenza, no quería hacerla pasar por algo así.

Scathach comprendía muy bien ese tipo de vergüenza.

No era porque se sentía posesiva.

El entrenador de ojos dispares asintió distraídamente mientras fijaba su mirada en sus manos completamente llenas de quemaduras y cicatrices, las palabras de la enfermera Joy resonaban en su mente continuamente.

Ayudar a Blaziken y cuidar a sus Pokemon.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, gracias a lo que le contó la enfermera Joy, tenía algunas ideas de lo que había ocurrido con Blaziken, como ayudarla era totalmente diferente.

¿Cómo podría sanar su corazón sino podía ni siquiera curar el suyo?

Haku no podía arreglar su pasado, no podía curar todas sus heridas, no podía hacerle olvidar los malos recuerdos… De hecho si podía hacer algunas de esas cosas, pero prefería un enfoque más humano, suelen ser más efectivos.

Algo que definitivamente podía hacer era darle un mejor futuro, podía estar a partir de ahora para atender sus heridas, físicas y emocionales, y podía ayudarla hacer recuerdos felices junto a las chicas, simplemente tenían que superar este obstáculo que los separaba y que ella le dejará al menos tocar parte de su corazón.

Lo mismo podía decirse de las otras, Froslass ya se encontraba por buen camino, a medida que pasara el tiempo la relación entre los dos mejoraría, Gardevoir junto a Blaziken era muy complicada, había sinceridad en algunas de sus acciones y palabras, pero su corazón estaba vacío, llevaba una máscara para ocultar muchas cosas.

Y Haku tendría que lograr remover esa máscara.

"{¿Hay espacio para uno mas?}" Inmediatamente Haku y Scathach miraron a quien había interrumpido el cómodo silencio que ambos sostuvieron.

Fue Gardevoir.

Y estaba completamente desnuda, había descartado su vestido permitiendo que su cuerpo se exhibiera completamente a los ojos de un sorprendido Haku. Sus hermosos pechos de copa-DD rebotaban con cada suave risa que soltaba Gardevoir, el chico quedo levemente hipnotizado al ver los tiernos y pequeños pezones rosados de su bella Pokemon.

Su mirada luego se posó en las curvas de su cadera, Haku realmente quería colocar sus manos y trazar cada curva con sus dedos, realmente le atraía, finalmente sus ojos cayeron sobre el sagrado lugar de Gardevoir, su vagina de un tierno color rosa y sorprendentemente húmeda.

Haku se preguntó qué pudo haber excitado a Gardevoir de esa forma.

¿Las burlas que le había estado provocando realmente causaron tanto efecto?

Brevemente se preguntó qué podría pasar si continuaba bromeando con ella de esta forma

"{¡Gardevoir! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? Cúbrete!}" Le grito Scathach con algo de pánico consiguiendo confundirla.

"{¿Por qué haces tanto alboro-}" Gardevoir se detuvo de repente cuando finalmente notó la mirada de Haku, el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la lujuria oculta en sus ojos.

Finalmente recordó la extraña habilidad de Haku.

"[Sabia que eras hermosa, pero creo que subestime lo hermosa que podías ser]" Admitió el entrenador, el rubor volviéndose más visible, aparte de esas palabras su mente había quedado completamente en blanco.

Cualquier comentario pervertido y burlón simplemente se desvaneció de su mente.

El rostro de Gardevoir se volvió completamente escarlata, cayó de rodillas mientras usaba uno de sus brazos para cubrir sus pechos, haciéndolos ver más grandes de lo que eran y uso el otro para cubrir su condición de mujer.

La forma indefensa de Gardevoir solo la hacía ver más sexy a los ojos de Haku y haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomía empezará a actuar.

" _{¡Grande!}"_ El rubor de Gardevoir alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo, su cuerpo apenas podía mantenerse al día con su mente por lo que cuando intento levantarse fue inevitable que resbalara y cayera sobre un desprevenido Haku.

Scathach gruñó con celos, sus garras haciendo grietas en la pared.

Gardevoir había caído sobre Haku, había logrado evitar caer con todo su peso sobre sus entrenador al mantenerse apoyada de manos y pies, pero aún así no evitó que sus grandes pechos se presionarán levemente contra su pecho, sus pezones prácticamente sentían el aliento de Haku, sus piernas se enredaron con la de su entrenador y su rodilla rozaba la entrepierna de Haku.

Haku y Gardevoir tragaron fuertemente, sus mejillas rojas y ojos abiertos, las palabras no lograban salir de la boca del otro y simplemente permanecieron en esa posición.

No sentían deseos de separarse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A pesar de los acontecimientos ocurridos la noche anterior, Gardevoir aún había decidido mantenerse fuera de la Pokeball y junto a su compañera Pokemon y actual entrenador, A pesar de su decisión aún era incapaz de mirar a Haku al rostro.

Parecía que había empezado a desarrollar una especie de atracción por Haku, Gardevoir tenía la teoría de que podría ser causado por el hecho de que el chico de apariencia femenina poseyera poderes psíquicos tan fuertes, había ocurrido algo similar con su anterior entrenador, pero cuando había evolucionado a Gardevoir esa atracción desapareció y pensó que eso había sido el final de todo.

Aún así parecía que había vuelto a aparecer, esta vez con el chico junto a ella.

Scathach miró a Gardevoir por la esquina de su visión con algo de molestia y celos, aún seguía en su mente lo ocurrido la noche anterior y cómo pudo ser evitado si ella le hubiera hecho caso, por ignorar sus advertencias había sufrido las consecuencias, seguramente era una especie de castigo por lo que le había hecho a Froslass.

El Karma era realmente una amante cruel ¿No?

"{¿Qué tienes pensado comprar maestro?}" le preguntó Scathach.

"[Lo esencial, pociones, antídotos y algunos tipos de bayas]" dijo mientras entraba a la tienda, atrayendo la atención por el sonido de la puerta y el hermoso Gardevoir de diferente color junto a él, Scathach había creado una ilusión sobre ella para ocultar su presencia.

Ignorando la atención de todos se acercó a uno de los mostradores.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Pregunto con una sonrisa la empleada.

" _¿Qué tipo de pociones y antídotos tienes disponibles?"_ Le comunicó a la empleada por medio de su Pokedex.

Había diferentes tipos de Pociones que iban desde la Poción común a la Súper, Híper y Máxima, dependiendo del nivel, la recuperación del Pokemon sería más rápida. Cada una funcionaba en un tiempo de 5 minutos, a los 5 minutos de la aplicación la poción habrá hecho un efecto completo.

Si se usaba una Poción común se recuperaba un 20% de la salud.

Una Súper Poción equivalía a un 45% de salud.

La Híper Poción lograba sanar el 75% de daño.

Y la Poción Máxima lograba curar todo el daño.

Pero a pesar de esto, sus efectos no eran milagrosos, aunque lograba sanar sus heridas no curaba la fatiga física o mental del Pokemon, además aunque volviera al combate con todas las heridas sanadas la durabilidad no sería lo mismo ya que después de la aplicación durante 1 hora el Pokemon será más sensible de lo normal.

Por lo cual la enfermera Joy siempre fue y será esencial para la salud de los Pokemon.

Los antídotos eran mucho más prácticos, ya que solo había uno para cada tipo, antídoto para la parálisis, el envenenamiento, las quemaduras, la congelación, sueño inducido y confusión, aunque existía uno que funcionaba para todos los tipos de estados, aunque no poseía la total efectividad que el individual tenía.

"20 Híper pociones y 10 antídotos para cada uno de los diferentes tipos de estados" anunció la empleada antes de hacer los cálculos "Serían unos 4000 Poke-yenes" Haku asintió y le entregó la Pokedex. La Pokedex servía también para conectarse a las cuentas del banco, era realmente práctico.

"Puedo ver que posee la insignia de ayuda de las enfermeras Joy, por lo que el pago serán unos 2000 Poke-yenes" comentó con una sonrisa, la empleada tarareo por unos segundos y recogió debajo del escritorio "En ese caso también le hacemos esta oferta, por 5000 Poke-yenes le ofrecemos este articulo" dijo colocando un frasco en la mesa.

Haku abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Era un frasco verde similar a las pociones y recibía el nombre de Restaura Todo o RT, era un envase muy especial ya que su sustancia le permitía sanar a sus Pokemon completamente como una Poción Máxima y además funcionaba como un antídoto y sanaba todos los problemas de estado.

Además por lo que Haku lograba ver era un modelo que podía volver a llenarse en los Centros Pokemon con el permiso de la enfermera Joy.

Sin pensarlo mucho Haku pagó por él.

Al terminar su compra de pociones y minutos después la de bayas, fue en busca de Gardevoir quien había decidió pasear por la tienda, la encontró mirando con burla a una pareja que se peleaba.

"[¿Lo encuentras divertido]" Le preguntó con curiosidad al Pokemon Psíquico/Hada.

"{Por el momento no}" Respondió sin apartar la vista, ante la mirada inexpresiva de Haku, la chica fue a golpear a su novio, pero falló dándole a un transeúnte inocente "{Ahora sí lo encuentro divertido}" comentó entre risas.

"[¿Cómo fue que-"

"{Viste el futuro ¿No?}" Interrumpió Scathach a su maestro, Gardevoir parpadeó con inocencia "{Había escuchado que podían ver el futuro, pero creí que era un rumor}"

"{No sé de qué hablas}" Respondió con una sonrisa.

Haku rodeo los ojos ante la evasión del tema y simplemente se dirigió a la salida seguido por sus Pokemon.

Cuando estaban cerca del Centro Pokemon fueron detenidos por alguien.

"Oye tu pequeño" grito una voz desconocida llamando la atención de Haku, al mirar vio como un adulto de unos 22 años caminaba hacia el con confianza y algo de envidia "¿De dónde sacaste ese raro Gardevoir?"

Haku miró al chico con la mirada más molesta que pudiera darle.

" _¿Porque te importaría saberlo?"_

"Tienes razón no me importa" comentó con una sonrisa "Y es porque te la voy a quitar de las manos, te reto a una batalla 2 vs 2, si gano ese Pokemon es mío" dijo señalando a Gardevoir quien veía la situación con desinterés.

Haku parpadeó ante el reto y miro a Gardevoir.

"[¿Quieres pelear con el?]"

"{¿Debo hacerlo? Te reto a ti, no a mi}" Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

"[¿No quieres defenderte? Acaba de tratarte como un objeto]"

Gardevoir solamente le sonrió y le saco la lengua.

Puede que sintiera cierta atracción hacia el chico, pero de ningún modo lo obedecería durante un combate, incluso si llegaba a perder no le importaría, al final no importa quién sea el entrenador, su verdadera entrenadora la terminaría encontrando.

Y ese día no será nada bonito.

"¿Cuál es tu respuesta mocoso?" Pregunto el adulto en un tono más agresivo.

Haku solo asintió distraídamente, podría lidiar fácilmente con este entrenador eligiendo a Froslass y Scathach, su mente estaba más ocupada en la conversación con Gardevoir.

Al parecer aún tiene mucho trabajo que hacer para acercarse a ella.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **Sin duda me odian, yo también lo haría... quizás, quiero decir, no desaparecí ni abandone la historia... simplemente me perdi, y estoy seguro que ustedes tienen mucho mas que leer que solo mis pequeñas y amadas creaciones.**

 **No fue un capitulo muy especial, fue principalmente explicar las consecuencias de las acciones de Haku y el alcance de sus relaciones humanas y Pokemon, simplemente no quería saltar de gimnasio a otro en cada párrafo, literalmente con los pocos capítulos que llevo podía hacer que llegara al cuarto gimnasio, pero quitaría mucha historia importante y eventos interesantes, como las relaciones de nuestro protagonista y gestos pervertidos.**

 **intentare volver a trabajar lo mas posible en mis historias, pero digamos que en mi casa hay cierta persona que con solo verla me quita las ganas de escribir, por lo que no tengan grandes expectativas.**

 **Si tienen peticiones o posibles ideas, compartanlas, de hecho podrían hacer que me interesara escribirlas y acabar mas rápido el siguiente capitulo**

"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".

Nos vemos pronto humanos normales, se despide el demonio más solitario del mundo.


End file.
